Juliet and Romeo
by Vividian
Summary: **Complete!!** Harry Potter, an avid Shakespeare lover, is now out of Hogwarts and performing as an actor. He auditions for a familiar play, but has no idea what will come out of it. DMxHP! SLASH!
1. Preface

Please note: This story is rated R for a reason. If you do not like Slash, meaning MalexMale relationships, please spare me and leave. Flames subject to cruel mockery on my website. Preface 

Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, even if he didn't know it before he turned 11, but despite the fact he couldn't remember his battle with You-Know-Who, bar the dreams that had always haunted him, his encounter changed him for life. Perhaps his brush with death early on is what made him so attracted to dramatic representations of it. Or, perhaps he was just an average run-of-the-mill Shakespeare freak by complete accident. Either way, Harry enjoyed William Shakespeare more than most of the rest of the people he knew combined. When he was a child, the Dursleys locked him up in his little cupboard under the stairs, and to stave away the fear he secretly held for the dark, he would sit on the floor and recite to spiders soliloquies from Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, and The Tempest (the only three plays his school had on file) that he had had a chance to memorize that day at the school he attended from the books he borrowed from the library. "But that I am forbid/ To tell the secrets of my prison-house,/ I could a tale unfold whose lightest word,/ Would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood,/ Make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres," he would say to the spiders, remembering word for word the lines he had read. Yes, it was not all will and determination that allowed him to survive those first eleven years he spent at the Dursleys' house. Shakespeare was quite an aid himself. Needless to say, he kept this love secret, for fear Uncle Vernon would deny him access to that as well.

When Harry began his first term at Hogwarts, he was very curious to know if the wizarding world had heard of Shakespeare as well. Halfway through his first semester, he found an entire bookcase dedicated to the man. If Harry thought he was happy when he found out he was a wizard and didn't have to live with the Dursleys much more, he was fucking ecstatic when he found this section in the library.

Throughout the rest of his years at Hogwarts, Harry became more familiar with the other Shakespeare plays his school library did not have in stock when he had attended the muggle school, and with the other Shakespeare lovers in the school. There was quite a following, especially in Ravenclaw, as was no surprise, seeing as Ravenclaw was the house for "those of wit and learning." Cho Chang, Harry's secret crush for years, was another reason Harry enjoyed hanging around with the other members of the new and unofficial "Bard's Cult" at Hogwarts that had formed in his sixth year, or the "Spear Shakers" as the Slytherins called them. Harry was nominated president, with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw 6th year, as his vice president. The only Slytherin in the entire group was Blaise Zabini, who really was there just to antagonize the other members, but seeing as it wasn't a real club, they couldn't really throw Blaise out, so the entire club dealt with the situation, and ignored Blaise at all costs.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his two years in the "Bard's Cult" before his graduation, despite the nasty, and hopefully final, confrontation he had with You-Know-Who during his 7th year. The support he had gotten from everyone there is actually what decided his career path when he left the school. Although he had received countless invitations to apply for jobs in the Ministry of Magic and other related industries and scholarships to wizarding Universities, Harry decided to take a few years off from hard labor and go into the magical version of the arts as a Shakespearean actor. Truth be told, he was very good. Even Crabbe and Goyle eventually admitted that he was a stunning actor, and managed to keep even them from falling asleep during his performances. 

The first play for which he auditioned, Harry was cast as Bottom in A Midsummer Night's Dream. Nearly the entire magical world showed up for the play, making it a huge box-office success, despite the fact that Harry thought it was the worst performance he had ever done. Several plays later, he succeeded in finally landing his first lead role: Hamlet in The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. Harry through all of his energy into this play, and wound up winning several awards for it, as well as making quite a bit of money off of the production, and considered it his best work ever, but this is not the subject of this story. The time period that is recorded here takes place two years after Harry's Hamlet role, a total of three years after his graduation from Hogwarts, at which time, Harry was preparing for another audition, this time for Romeo and Juliet, but with a twist. This time, the play was to be performed entirely by men, as it had been when it was written. The tale begins on a cheery afternoon in a London café, with our hero stage center…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WRITE AND THE FASTER I WRITE!!


	2. Act One, Scene One

Disclaimer (sorry I forgot this on the Preface): Harry Potter and Co:Me :: Frodo Baggins: _________ a) Tolkien b) My Mother c) J.K. Rowling d) President Bush Answer: d) President Bush is the correct answer, because you can infer from the first part that the relationship between "Harry Potter and Co" and "Me" is "absolutely does not," so therefore, you can rule out "Tolkien" for "Frodo Baggins." You can further rule out "My Mother" and "J.K. Rowling" because both "Me" and the real owner of "Harry Potter and Co" are female, so the real owner "Tolkien," must go with someone of the same sex. The only one left? d) President Bush. 

Warnings: This story is Slash, meaning MalexMale relationships. Keep in mind, I warned you, even though it doesn't get really good ((like yaoi good)) until sometime around Act 3. Oh well. I'll try to hurry along the chapters, if you all keep reviewing.

Enjoy Act 1, Scene 1

~Act 1~ 

Scene One 

Harry sat at his favorite table in his favorite café in the outskirts of London, pouring over several books of Shakespearean monologues, sonnets and poems. A cup of tea and a croissant lay beside him, just inside his field of reach, but not close enough that he could accidentally knock them over and spill the contents of his cup over his precious books. He resituated his glasses on his face and read over several verses.

" 'To die, to sleep;

To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,

When we have shuffled off the mortal coil,

Must give us pause.'

Naw, too…overly contemplative. The play may be a tragic tale of star-crossed lovers, but I'm not trying to be that melancholy. Hm…"

Harry sighed and flipped through to another page in the largest of the books before him.

"Here's one, perhaps.

'Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears;

I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him.

The evil that men do lives after them;

The good is oft interred with their bones;

So let it be with Caesar.'

No, I don't feel like being pelted with fake ears from the bastards who carry them around to these auditions for just that purpose. What about…Macbeth?"

He opened to the section and chose one at random.

" 'What are these,

So wither'd, and so wild in their attire,

That look not like th' inhabitants o' th' earth,

And yet are on't? Live you, or are you aught

That man may question? You seem to understand me,

By each at once her choppy fingers laying

Upon her skinny lips. You should be women,

And yet your beards forbid me to interpret

That you are so.'

Yeah. That's a good way to piss off all the women, and the entire magical community in the room. Macbeth, were thou not so offensive, perhaps the life thou dist lose, would preserv'd have been. Hm…what about something happy…from, say, Love's Labour's Lost?"

He flipped to that part in his large book.

" 'When icicles hand by the wall,

And Dick the shepherd blows his nail-' There is no way in hell I could get through that without bursting into hysterical laughter!" he said chuckling. "Try again! Hm…

'But love, first learned in a lady's eyes,

Lives not alone immured in the brain,

But with the motion of all elements

Courses as swift as thought in every power,

And gives to every power a double power,

Above their functions and their offices.

It adds a precious seeing to the eye:

A lover's eyes will gaze an eagle blind.

A lover's ear will hear the lowest sound,

When the suspicious head of theft is stopp'd.

Love's feeling is more soft and sensible

Than are the tender horns of cockled snails;

Love's tongue proves dainty Bacchus gross in taste.

For valour, is not Love a Hercules,

Still climbing trees in the Hesperides?

Subtle as a Sphinx; as sweet and musical

As bright Apollo's lute, strung with his hair.

And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods

Make heaven drowsy with the harmony.

Never durst poet touch a pen to write

Until his ink were temp'red with Love's sighs.'"

Harry's head shot up with the sound of applause coming from around him. During his reading of the soliloquy, he had become the center of attention in the small café. He smiled, but was too well trained by his stage performances to blush at his embarrassment. With a slight inclination of his head, he turned back to his readings.

"I guess the populous demands this as my monologue. I suppose it works too. The play is about undying love, and I daresay that this soliloquy captures the essence of what Shakespeare intends as a theme of Romeo and Juliet."

"I very much agree," came a familiar voice behind Harry. Harry jumped before looking up and recognizing Hermione Granger as the speaker. She was standing beside her fiancé, Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend since his first day at Hogwarts so many years ago.

"I swear, ol' chap, you only get better and better as time goes on!" Ron said excitedly. This time, Harry couldn't control himself. He blushed a bright red, almost matching Ron's vibrant hair.

"I was just choosing my monologue for an audition I have tomorrow for-"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione began. "You have an audition tomorrow and you are choosing a monologue _now_!? You haven't changed a bit since you've left Hogwarts," she said dramatically, sitting down across from him. Ron pulled up another chair from a nearby table and sat down too, arms draped across the back of the chair, as he straddled the backwards chair. Ron gave him a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you can manage. Haven't you done Macbeth before?"

"Yes, but the soliloquy I was reading came from King Lear."

"Oh."

"It's OK, Ron," Harry said, patting him on the back. "Not too many people would recognize it out of the blue anyways, unless you're a Shakespeare scholar, or something."

"I recognized it," Hermione replied indignantly.

"You don't count," Harry countered.

"Yeah, you take 'scholar' to a whole new level!" Ron insisted. "You know everything about everything."

"And if you don't, we all know that you'll quickly rectify the situation," Harry added with a grin. Hermione sniffed.

"If any of you cared to learn something, you could be in the same position."

"But we spent all of our time at Hogwarts goofing off with the invisibility cloak-" Harry began.

"And Wizard's Chess-" Ron added

"And Quidditch-"

"And the Marauder's Map-"

"And proving Snuffles was innocent-"

"And bugging that git, Malfoy-"

"And fighting Volde-"

"That's quite enough from both of you!" Hermione interjected, then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Those scars are still too new for the others around us. Don't draw attention to yourself by brining up You-Know-Who, Harry." Harry nodded as he looked around the popular wizard café, and there was an awkward pause.

"Yeah, uh, so what are you two doing here? I thought you were out of town for the weekend?" Harry said, changing the subject less than gracefully.

"Well, we planned on being out of town, but at the last second, the twins had to cancel on us. Something about exploding toilets at Hogwarts and Aurors." There was a short moment of silence before all three of them burst into hysterical laughter.

"Leave it to the two of them to be able to terrorize the teachers, even if they aren't attending the school!" Harry said through his merrily watering eyes.

"Yeah, and now it's trouble times three! They've found another employee who's just as insane as they are, if not worse!" Ron said gleefully.

"Really?" Harry asked. The thought of a third Weasley twin was frightening to a certain degree.

"Yep. She works there on weekends and after school. She's a Hogwarts 6th year Gryffindor, and is, from Ginny's report quite…energetic."

"She?" Harry asked

"Yeah, oddly enough. Her name is Kat. Kat Martin, and Ginny says she hasn't seen anyone so smitten with Oliver Wood in all of her life." Ron smiled, and Harry nodded. Ginny Weasley was in her second year out of Hogwarts, and was acting as Professor McGonagall's assistant. Oliver Wood had decided in Harry's 7th year to return to Hogwarts as the new Flying Teacher and Quidditch referee, and had been the subject of many a young student's interest. The Weasley twins of course, constantly ridiculed him for this, but he put up with it good-humoredly. 

"Well, do you have any messages for them?" Harry asked. "Cause my auditions are over in Hogsmead in The Globe Theatre, version 2.0 as we call it."

"There's a theatre in Hogsmead?" Hermione asked.

"There is now. It's a new addition. Don't you remember? Construction was just beginning when we graduated."

"Oh! I remember now. But it's not really in Hogsmead, is it?"

"No, it' just outside the city boundaries, but it's close enough that I'll be staying in Hogsmead. I'll probably spend two or three days there, catching up with Dumbledore and the others, after the audition."

"Are you still trying to convince him to put in an arts department?" Ron asked. It had been a favorite topic of Harry's to petition for a new arts department at least once a month in his final two years, but Dumbledore had still not given in.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I'm staying."

"So you've heard the rumors too?" Hermione asked, referring to evil rumors spreading around dark alleys that Voldemort was once more returning to power.

"Yes, I have. Sirius said something frightening the last time I talked to Remus and him. He said, 'Harry, be careful. You are easy to track down, and death has already proven to not be final.' To tell you the truth, he scared the crap out of me." Harry shuddered as he remembered his last encounter with Voldemort during his seventh year. They had all thought he was dead, but apparently Voldemort never dies.

"Um, yeah. Well, how are Remus and Sirius?" Ron asked. Harry smiled at the very obvious subject change. Undoubtedly, Ron was also remembering the last encounter they had with Voldemort. Ron had come within centimeters of death, and it was not something forgotten easily.

"They are doing well. They send their love, and they want to tell you, they are definitely going to make it to the wedding, even if they have to fight off a Dementor and a pack of Snapes to make it. Or maybe it was the other way around, since I believe they find a single Snape more frightening than a pack of Dementors…" They all grinned. Remus Lupin, an old friend of Harry's father and godfather, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather himself, were very good friends of Ron, Hermione and Harry. Sirius, having had his name cleared with the capture of Peter, the real murder, in Harry's seventh year, was now an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. Remus lived with Sirius as his lover and spouse, and was working with the Ministry's mediwitches and mediwizards to try and find a vaccination or a cure for werewolf victims. They were actually approaching success, or so Remus said.

"That's great. And you'll be there too, right?" Ron asked.

"Do you really think I would miss the wedding of my two best friends? Hardly. I don't care if they stone me out of theatre for life." Harry laughed. "After all, I can always go work for Percy in the Ministry." Ron's older brother, Percy, was now the Minister of Magic, and was slightly less irritating than he had been when Harry had first made his acquaintance. 

"Dangerous thing, working for Percy!" Ron said. "He might up and die of embarrassment for having to order around the Harry Potter."

"Shaddap, Ron," Harry said. "The last thing I need is someone else kissing my arse. So what brings you two to this backwater café? Lunch away from all the hustle and bustle of city life?" Ron and Hermione both lived in the middle of London, the former had taken over for his father in the department of misuse of muggle artifacts in the Ministry, and the latter was a well-known mediwitch. Harry, on the other hand, lived in a small apartment only a few blocks away, not for lack of funds due to his profession, but more because he enjoyed a small apartment to a large house of any kind.

"No, actually, we were looking for you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Helen told us we would find you here," Ron added. Hermione gave Harry a death glare at the mention of his house elf. She was still a proud member of S.P.E.W. and the idea of owning house elves.

"Herm, please don't give me that. You _know_ I didn't ask for her. She just appeared, and won't go away. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You could try letting her go."

"So she could either go out looking for a new master, who happens to be more cruel than I am, or so she could continue to work for me for the same amount of money I force on her each month? What purpose would that serve? Herm, just think for a moment. She's happy to be working, I'm very thankful to have her to clean up when I don't have the chance, and I treat her very well. Everyone but you is happy, so just leave well enough alone, and let's talk about something else, ok?" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, but didn't respond. "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, we were wondering if you would do us a favor," Ron answered when Hermione didn't respond.

"Of course. What would you like me to do?"

"Could you watch Angel, Fuzzmuffin, and Bob for us this week? We were planning on going out to make the final preparations for the wedding and we didn't want to have to bring them if we didn't need to…" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"No problem. I love the little rascals. Your kittens are the cutest things this I have ever seen," he said with a grin. "And I bet the reason you came over yourselves rather than owled is because you have them with you now?" Ron and Hermione blushed, and Harry knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, well, we were planning on leaving this afternoon, and we…"

"Don't worry. There's no reason to defend yourselves to me. I'll happily return the favor sometime and hand over Snowball and Hedwig before I leave on a trip, ok?" he said, referring to his own black fuzz ball of a cat, and his snowy owl with a wink. "Besides, Snowball's always bored to tears in unfamiliar hotel rooms. He'll love the company when we get to Hogsmead. So when do you want them back?"

"Actually, could you leave them with Fred and George before you come up for the wedding. They volunteered to watch them for our honeymoon…" Ron blushed and Harry laughed again.

"You want them back of course? Why don't I just keep them with me until you're back? Otherwise, you may get them back multicolored or transfigured into strange objects, if you get them back at all." Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione looked thankful. They spent the better part of the rest of the afternoon catching up with each other, until Hermione and Ron finally looked at the time, and decided they had better be going. They left a smiling Harry at his house with two calico kittens, both Hermione's, and a cream cat, which was Ron's, as well as his books, and drove off to the site of the upcoming wedding.

Thanks a ton to people who have reviewed! I would especially like to thank the first two people, and the only ones who have reviewed this far, **Wingardium et Leviosa** ((Merci beaucoup! Je vous aime!)) and **ladystarlight** ((This is going places right now! Hope you enjoy how quickly I threw the next chapter up!)).

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MORE! ::decides to revert to bribery:: I'll give everyone who reviews this chapter cookies in the next one!!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Act One Scene Two

Disclaimer: Let's use some logic! If all crows are black birds, are all black birds crows? No! So, if Harry Potter belongs to one writer, do all writers own Harry Potter? NO! Alright, next problem: If one author in hundreds of millions owns Harry Potter, what are the odds that I do? Not very good. Especially since the name of the author is J.K. Rowling, and my name is not J.K. Rowling. That makes my odds…NOT A FLAMING CHANCE! Final question: am I making money by doing this? Answer: hell no! I have no money, so please don't sue. Love ya! ~~~~ Scene Two 

Harry arrived at the Hogsmead train station just a little after 3 the next afternoon. He stretched as he got off the train, and looked around. He had never arrived in Hogsmead in the light, and it was a lovely sight to see as he stepped onto the platform with the rest of the train's occupants, watching family and friends searching for familiar faces, children laughing and running, loved ones embracing after having been too long apart. All of this, he watched, happy for those who had people waiting for them, yet at the same time, saddened by the feeling of loneliness in his own heart. The lack of a companion was weighing down on him as his friends all found families for themselves: Hermione and Ron and their forthcoming wedding, Ginny and Collin Creevey and their apparent happiness together, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil, Dean and Seamus, even Percy had his girlfriend, and Harry was beginning to feel alone. Just as his week was about to hit its lowest point, Fuzzmuffin squeezed his way out of the carryon cage he had been in, and jumped onto Harry's shoulder.

"Mrow?" it asked, as if to say, "What are you doing just standing here? I want out!"

"All right, you silly kitty," Harry said. "We're leaving." He picked up his carry-ons, all seven of them, seeing as he had multiple animals and didn't have a checked bag, and walked briskly out of the train station, into the warm spring air. A few minutes' walk had him at his hotel, just in time for his arms to start giving out under the weight. 

Half an hour later found him wandering the familiar streets of Hogsmead, cats and luggage stored safely in his room.

"Ok, so I have the audition at 5:00, and I really should be there early, so I only have about an hour to yuck around town."

He looked around, smiling at the sight of the shrieking shack up on the hill, where he had met his godfather Sirius Black for the first real time, Honeydukes, and the sight of "Weasley Wonders" the Weasley Twin's joke shop that had bought out the previous one, Zonko's. Other familiar sights greeted him as he walked over to enter the Three Broomsticks, screaming children, several faces he knew from his own weekends spent in Hogsmead, though he disturbed none of them, and several Hogwarts students he recognized. Waving hello to a group of Gryffindor fourth years, Harry entered the cheery pub, and smiled as sounds of students and teachers talking merrily assailed his senses. The first person he recognized when he stepped into the dimly-lit room, was Professor Snape, the bane of Harry's seven years at Hogwarts. Harry shivered, and looked at his companions. Snape was sitting with Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and…

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, and ran over to hug the giant man. No matter how old he became, Harry would never forget his first real friend. Hagrid looked slightly startled until he recognized Harry, but Harry, in his excitement, didn't miss the bemused smiles of Dumbledore and McGonagall, and the look of pure hatred that passed over Snape's face.

"'Arry, lad! 'ow have you been? 'aven't seen 'ead or tail of ya in months!" Harry was instantly enveloped in a humungous bear hug.

"I've been doing well, Hagrid. Sorry I haven't had the chance to write. My last production ate up all my spare time."

"Aw, it's ok, 'arry. I know you been busy." Hagrid looked so happy, Harry thought he was going to cry. "I've just missed ya."

"Ah, Harry Potter. How good to see you again," Dumbledore interjected, reminding Hagrid that he was not alone, and that blubbering in public was probably not the best idea. Hagrid seemed to get the idea, for he released Harry, sniffled once or twice, and seemed to return to almost normal. Snape looked disgusted. "But tell me, dear Harry, what brings you to Hogsmead today?" Dumbledore continued. Leave it to him to get right to the point. Harry could almost see the thoughts running through their heads:

_Is the dark lord truly back in power and Harry returning to warn us?_

_If this is about that arts program, I'm afraid I am going to have to kill him, Boy-Who-Lived or not._

_Is Sirius finally going to give me back my Buckbeak?_

_Is he here solely to destroy my peace once more?_

Harry smiled.

"Nothing humongous, like the end of the world or anything," he said, reassuring Dumbledore and McGonagall, though Snape still looked pissed off. "I'm in town for an audition at The Globe Theatre, version 2.0." He smiled.

"Ah," Dumbledore began, "So you are trying out for Romeo and Juliet. And tell me, have you ever performed this play before?"

"No, but I have read it more times than I care to remember, and I figure, after Hamlet, nothing can be _that_ hard."

"Hm. Well, we'll see about that, won't we," Dumbledore said. Harry had a sneaking suspicion he was hiding something from him. "So how have you been, Harry? How's life treating you?"

Harry spent the next hour and a bit talking to the four professors, well, three if you don't count Snape's evil glares and grunts of acknowledgement real conversation. He was fully enjoying himself when he finally looked down at his watch.

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed, stealing Ron's favorite phrase, "I have an audition in 10 minutes!" He smiled at his old teachers. "Please forgive me for rushing out like this. I'll come by the school later and say hello. Dreadfully sorry, but I really do have to go."

He dropped a few Sickles and Knuts onto the table and ran out of the Three Broomsticks at a dead sprint.

"That boy never changes, does he Minerva," he heard Dumbledore say to Professor McGonagall as he left.

"No, he certainly doesn't. Just like James…" The rest of the conversation was lost as the door slammed closed behind Harry. He ran by his hotel room on the way to The Globe 2.0, and grabbed his résumé before running down to the Theatre as fast as his powerful legs could carry him. He arrived at 4:58:31 PM.

"Whew. Just made it," said he as he entered through the unlocked "Actor's Entrance." Making his way carefully along the poorly lit hall, he stopped when he saw light up ahead. Continuing quietly to the doorway to the source of the light, Harry stopped when he heard voices. No one was in the room, so Harry reasoned that the voice came from behind the closed door opposite him. "Guess this is the place," he said, entered the room, and sat down, mentally going over his monologue for the audition. He was only sitting for a few moments before the closed door opened, and out walked a man he had seen a few times before, in various other plays. The man, Andrew something-or-other, nodded to Harry.

"You're up," he said, and left before Harry had stood. Harry shrugged, rose from his seat, and entered the room.

All in all, Harry thought he did rather well, especially since he had chosen his monologue only the day before. The producers also thought he did well, or so Harry suspected; he prided himself on being very good at reading body language, seeing as it was his profession to convince others using his. He had finished, and was about to leave when an older woman, apparently somewhere in her late 50's, stood and addressed him.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. We appreciate you taking the time to come over and audition with us. We will contact you by owl sometime in the next day or so to inform you of your casting, if we feel we can use you. Please inform the next man we are ready to see him as you leave."

Harry nodded, did as he was told, and found himself back in his hotel room before 6:30. He sat down on the bed and was immediately attacked by four flying fur balls.

"Stupid cats! Come on, I'll order up some "broom service" and we'll see what we can find you for dinner." ((Don't the puns just get worse and worse?))

The rest of the night passed uneventfully at best, and a travel-weary Harry found himself asleep before he knew it, however, the next morning dawned bright and early. Harry was awakened that Sunday morning by the golden rays of the morning sun that shone through his eastern-facing window right onto his face at a time far earlier than his usual 11:00 alarm. With an enthusiastic yawn, he sat up, dislodging the four cats from his body, and stretched, wondering what time it was. After replacing his glasses on his face, he was able to make out the clock's face.

"8:30!" he exclaimed, "I haven't gotten up this early since Hogwarts! Must be the location, or something."

He went through his morning routine – showering, dressing, ordering up some food, and reading the Daily Prophet – without hindrance, unless one counts the fact that it took him several minutes to remember in which luggage bag he had stored his underwear a hindrance. By 9:45, after a lovely leisurely breakfast in his room with the playful cats, Harry was rather bored. There was little to do in his room in the Seven Silver Sleighs Inn, and he was hard pressed to figure out anything else he could do with his time while he awaited the play's owl.

"I suppose I could go visit with Fred and George. I wonder if they're open Sundays…Only one way to find out."

A destination finally in mind, Harry set out to go bother the Weasley Twins. 10 o'clock greeted him with a smile at the door to the infamous joke shop, where Harry was pounding on the door.

"Fred, George! I know you're in there! Come on! The sign says you open at 9:00 on Sundays! You lazy-Oh!" Harry was suddenly confronted by a young girl with very large curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, obviously just having arrived herself, though for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out how she had entered without passing him, until he remembered the secret passage from Hogwarts that resided in the shop.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Fred and George Weasley…"

"You and me both, dude." Her accent was strangely flat and not one Harry was familiar with until he remembered a television show he had seen where an American man had been interviewed for writing a book or something. Apparently this girl was also American.

"So you haven't seen them?" he asked.

"Nope, but I just got here. The boozers were supposed to have opened shop an hour ago, but knowing them and their 'Sunday morning sickness,' I wouldn't be surprised if they were still in bed."

"Um, 'Sunday morning sickness'?"

"Yeah. It's our term for their laziness. They will never get out of bed on Sundays. It's like against their religion or something. Why don't you come in while I see if they're anywhere near up yet?" Harry nodded and they both stepped into the store. "I'm Kat, by the way. And you would be?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"WOW!" Her eyes became humongous. "You're Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Like, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry was not enjoying himself. He hated being reminded of who he was.

"WOOOOOOOOOOW!" Her eyes got all big and wobbly. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of THE Harry Potter, son of THE James Potter, member of THE Marauders who created THE Marauder's Map. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Harry sighed, but smiled. He had finally met someone who was more interested in his father and his relation to his father than in his many defeats of Voldemort. It was rather refreshing.

"Yeah, that's me, but how do you know about the Marauders Map? I thought I gave that back to Fred and George."

"They gave it to me when I came to work for them," Kat said proudly. "They said I would put it to better use, y'know, be able to blow up more toilets, and to fuck with Snape's mind by moving all his ingredients around and shit overnight." She smiled, instantly reminding Harry of the Weasley Twins. Yep, this girl was dangerous. "I'll go wake 'em. Be back in a minute."

She disappeared into a back room and up some stairs. Harry waited patiently, looking at various items easily used to play pranks on friends, until he heard a loud explosion and identical screams of terror. He jumped up, remembering all to vividly his last confrontation with Voldemort, and had his wand in his hand before he knew he had reached for it. Utter silence descended upon the shop, and Harry was about to run upstairs and check on the three of them when there was a loud crash, followed by a female screaming, and the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs. Ready for almost anything, Harry took a defensive position, wand before him, ready to cast. He was not expecting what happened next, however.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kat screamed as she ran back into the shop. Behind her came Fred and George, both covered from head to foot with blue paint, except for the little yellow stars that kept popping out of the paint like fireworks. They both had wands out and were trying to hex Kat. She ducked behind the startled Harry and used him for a shield, and the twins skidded to a halt when they saw him.

"Um…hi?" Harry said, unsure of what to make of the scene. Fred and George laughed.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Fred. "Look what the Kat let in." George groaned.

"You tell the worst jokes when you put your mind to it," George grinned. "Hullo Harry."

"Hello…What happened to you two?"

"Oh, just a lovely way of waking up, courtesy of Kat over there," Fred said. "Abso-bloody-lutely wonderful way to start the day. (hey! That rhymes! Poet and didn't know-it! XD)"

"Yeah, but doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that you've raised a real successor?" George asked brightly.

"I guess so." Fred waved his wand and removed the paint, even though stars still shot out of their pajamas at irregular intervals.

"So what brings THE Harry Potter to our humble door?"

"He said he wanted to see you two," informed Kat, becoming a little braver, and far cockier as she poked her head out from around Harry. "That's why I woke you…"

"Next time try the skin-coloring charm we taught you," George said. "And then throw in a nice loud noise, like symbols crashing or something. It's more amusing and harder to get rid of than the paint, although these stars _are_ starting to get rather irritating." As if on cue, another glowing star hopped out of George's shirt and fell to the ground, disintegrating as it went. Fred caught it before it disappeared completely and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmm. Tastes like chicken."

Harry laughed. He spent the next several hours in the company of the Weasley Twins and Kat, and discovered Ron was right: Kat was almost as dangerous as Fred and George. It wasn't until an owl arrived at the shop and started scratching on the window to be let in, that Harry remembered why he was in Hogsmead to begin with. Excitement now rushing through him, he practically ran to the door to let in the brown owl. It gave him his letter and then flew promptly off, not waiting for a reply. The letter, addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, was sealed with green wax and a small "G2" insignia. As George, Fred and Kat watched in anticipation, Harry tore open the letter and scanned it quickly. A broad grin broke across his face and he calmly refolded the letter before putting it into his pocket. The three "twins" looked at him expectantly.

"So sorry about the interruption," he said, grin still in place. "What were we talking about again?" Silence as the waiting game began. Kat was the first to break it.

"OH! COME ON! Tell us what it said!" she begged. "It must be something good! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon COME ON!!!!" Harry grinned, and pulled out the letter.

"Alright," he said, and began to read. "'Dear Mr. Harry Potter,' that's me, 'We are pleased to inform you that we found your performance yesterday quite intriguing. It was a very skilled-'"

"Just cut to the chase!" Kat demanded.

"You certainly aren't patient."

"I don't have to be. I'm 16. Patient isn't in my vocabulary."

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way." He scanned ahead. "'We have decided to cast you in our production of Romeo and Juliet as…'"

((Oh, you really don't think I'd do that to you, do you?))

"'Romeo,' the dashing, the cunning, the superb!"

"The conceited," Fred threw in mockingly.

"WOOOOOOW! You get to be Romeo!" Kat began. "I guess that's good. Too bad you didn't get Mercutio, cause then you would have been able to die in Benvolio's arms…" Harry gave her a strange look. "Whaaaat? It's Act III, Scene I, Mercutio is stabbed by Tybalt, and then Benvolio drags him offstage, only to reappear some time later to say, "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead!" and break down into tears!"

Harry, Fred and George looked at Kat like she was diseased.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? It's my favorite part in the play! You can go on with your 'Alas poor Yoricks,' for as long as you want, but I prefer the sorrowful 'That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,/ Which too untimely here did scorn the earth!'"

The three men clapped quietly and sarcastically.

"Oh, and Yorick was in Hamlet, if you care."

Kat shrugged. "Whatever. Same weird dude with the same weird hair and the same weird language."

Harry sighed, and they spent the rest of the day arguing about Shakespeare and the fact that his hair and language were not weird.

~~~~~

Yay! These people posted reviews, and they get cookies:

**Lizzy**: Thanks for thinking it's magnificent! I really hope the next chapters are as good in your opinion!

**mistykasumi**: Hope you like where it's going now!

**Aya Maya**: Here's your cookie ::hands cookie to Aya Maya::! Sorry he's not Juliet, but I think it will be more interesting this way!

**Shades**: Harry's Romeo! Yay! And the cats…I dunno, I just see him with lots of cats!

**DJay**: Harry's reaction to Draco being an actor, coming up in next chapter. I hope I can get it out by tomorrow, but I have to go back to school ((see more below)). I'll try really hard for yall!

**Rosey Wolloe**: Draco appears in the next chapter, so I hope you're ecstatic when we really get the two combined!

**Neko-Chan**: Thanks kid! You know I love you. I think it's cute too. See you tomorrow!

**Ran**: I hope I can keep getting more out to you on a regular basis. I'm glad you like it!

**VeronicaQ**: I completely agree that it suits him, which is why I'm writing it! Whee! Imagine that! Draco appears in the next chapter, I promise! He actually will start out the next chapter, so I hope you really like it!

**mandraco**: I agree that there is a lot of "grobble" out there. I hope you continue to enjoy this. ((The reason I wrote it is because I wanted something really interesting and different, and voila! The results!)) I'll post the next Scene as soon as possible!

**celestinne**: Updating NOW! Hehehe! I'm glad you like the idea me combining the works of two of the greatest authors of all time together (meaning Shakespeare and J.K. Rowling, nothing to do with me). Thanks for liking my style too. Perhaps you should check out my book when I start posting chapters on my site, http://www.limonade-douce.net . I am so shameless, promoting my site like this…oh well, I love you all anywho.

**Jacquie**: Voila! The next installment. I hope the next one ((Act One Scene Three)) is as in your opinion! And don't worry, I won't dare stop!

ATTN EVERYONE: Thanks for reading, and next time I'm gonna hand out pretty little stars or something for each and every one of you (I'll post them on my site for you to put on yours or something, because I love anything that puts school work off for another hour!). I would like to say that it might be a little while until I can put up another section. I will definitely have one up Saturday, but I don't know if I will post one before that one. I have had a long 5-day weekend for college visits, and I was doing all sorts of nothing, but now I have to go back to school, and that means another four hours of homework a night. I will try to cut down the time it takes as much as possible and post the next section tomorrow, but keep in mind, it may be Saturday before I post again. I'm soooooo sorry! Maybe if I get another 10 reviews, I'll stay up 'til midnight tonight and write another three chapters today and post them over the next few days! If I get 10 more reviews for Ch3, Act One Scene Two, by ::thinks:: say, 8:00 PM, PST, I will try my darndest to post another chapter tomorrow. How does that sound? Kewl! Well, keep reviewing and I love yall! Until we meet again, parting is such sweet sorrow!

~Vividian


	4. Act One Scene Three

Alright, another creative way to say I don't own Harry Potter and all that Jazz: I own more patents and copyrights on condoms than I own on Harry Potter and Co, and seeing as I have never actually touched one, let alone designed or bought a patent for one, how many copyrights do you think I own on Harry Potter?

Ok, that part out of the way ((I disliked writing Act 1 Scene 2 a lot. It just wasn't fun, and I think it showed. I hope you like this part better! It was a blast to write! Wheeeee!)), now onto the good stuff, and the entrance of everyone's favorite: Draco Malfoy! Wheee!

Oh, and:

~Draco's thought~

[Harry's thought]

**Scene Three**

Draco Malfoy was many things, but a fool was not one of them. He saw long ago that Voldemort's side was not the best one to be on, if only because he was certain that the Light side would win. Draco did not, however, believe the Light side ((of the force ~_^)) would win because they had more people or superior tactics. No, they would win only for one reason: they **needed** to win more. So many things depended on them winning, that they would all sacrifice their lives to guarantee victory. None of the Death Eaters Draco knew, and he knew almost all of them, would willingly give their lives for Voldemort and his cause, with the possible exception of Wormtail, and that was Voldemort's real weakness.

~Dumbledore, McGonagall, the people in the Ministry, the Weasels, that Granger girl, Potter – especially Potter – would all give their lives willingly in a Kamikaze attempt to defeat Voldemort or protect someone else. That was why they won. Fortunately, I saw that when my father and his cronies didn't.~

Draco had gotten out of the Death Eater just as his seventh year started. He had, like any good Slytherin more interested in saving his own skin than being loyal to a cause he didn't believe in, run to Dumbledore with all the information he had. It had been enough for them to prepare for the attack Voldemort made on Hogwarts and keep the casualties to a minimum, and it had also bought Draco immunity in the wizarding courts prosecuting the Death Eaters. He had even gone so far as to speak as a witness against his father. True, he had nothing personal against Lucius, except for a few instances of physical abuse, but he figured it was what etiquette demanded of him: if you are going to be a traitor, you might as well go all the way. Besides, it also helped solidify his new position as a "good guy" with the others of the Light side. It also had been very interesting to see his father receive the Dementor's Kiss. Not many people had the opportunity to witness something that unusual in their lives. Draco felt privileged.

~And who wouldn't? It's not as if he ever inspired anything other than a mild respect in me, and that wasn't my fault. He just never did anything…interesting to warrant anything more than tolerance. As far as we cared about each other, it might have been Millicent or Cho Chang for all that either of us bothered to think who the other was. I suppose that if we had had a more loving bond between us, it would have been easier for Harry Potter to get up there and testify against him…Yeah, Harry Potter in a pair of tight jeans and-NO! NO NO NO! I am NOT going that way. The LAST thing I need now is a distraction of that kind…~

He sighed. He hadn't seen Harry Potter since they had graduated, but Draco just couldn't seem to forget about him.

~I have other things to think about. More important things. Things like, what am I going to do once my cash flow runs out?~

The Ministry of Magic had confiscated the entire Malfoy estate and most of the Malfoy possessions, including a huge account in Gringotts, and Draco and his mother–who had since passed away, clinically from cardiac arrest, although Draco suspected she had poisoned herself to escape from the embarrassment of life–had been living three years off of his own personal account, far smaller than that which was his family's. His normal lavish lifestyle was no more, and Draco was beginning to feel the squeeze as his rent became harder to pay each month.

~I need to find some sort of,~ he shuttered, ~job before I run out of cash, or else…No, there won't be an "or else." Malfoys have never stooped that low before, and we never will in my generation, if I have anything to say about it!~

He sighed as he began his walk up the stairs to his apartment over some shop in Hogsmead, where his mother had insisted they stay after their manor had been taken over by the Ministry. He hadn't had the heart or time to leave it yet.

~I don't really know that I'm good at anything. Potions, perhaps, but that has little practical use as of now, since I refuse to become an apothecary. I really don't know what I could do…~

His thoughts continued as such until he reached his front door. On the porch where his welcome mat would be if he believed in such things was the most recent edition of the _Daily Prophet_. With a sigh, Draco picked it up and began to read through it as he opened his door. He pushed open the door and stepped into his apartment without flipping on the lights, since it was still day, and read through the front section. What he saw when he opened to the local news made the wheels in his mind begin to spin rapidly. The front page of the local news section read:

"The Globe Two, local theatre, holding auditions for _Romeo and Juliet_ this weekend."

~Here's an option…I've spent all my life deceiving people, acting should come naturally to me!~

His trademark smirk found its place once more on his face, after having been long gone.

~Thus enters our hero stage center, I guess,~ he thought. ~I'd better go figure out what I'm gonna do for this thing…~

Saturday rolled around, and Draco, like Harry went to his audition for Romeo and Juliet. His monologue was a short piece from Julius Caesar:

"This was the most unkindest cut of all;

For when the noble Caesar saw him stab,

Ingratitude, more strong than traitor's arms,

Quite vanquish'd him. Then burst his mighty heart;

And in his mantle muffling up his face,

Even at the base of Pompey's statua,

Which all the while ran blood, great Caesar fell.

O, what a fall was there, my countrymen!

Then I, and you, and all of us fell down,

Whilst bloody treason flourish'd over us.

O, now you weep, and I perceive you feel

The dint of pity. These are gracious drops."

In truth, Draco chose this piece because it spoke of his long-dead relationship with his father…almost. Had there been any love in the relationship, Draco was certain this was how his father would have felt. He smiled as he looked at the piece. It fit his life very well, and he could, therefore, easily act it out with all the emotion needed.

Saturday and his audition passed by, as do days and events, and before he realized it, Sunday was upon him. He awoke around 8:30, exactly the same time as Harry Potter, though he didn't know it. Falling into his normal routine, Draco got up and made coffee before planning out his day at the small kitchen bar-like counter. As he sipped his coffee, which he was relatively sure made up more of his blood than his cells did, he ran through a checklist of things to do.

~I have to get some more coffee. I'm almost out of the canned stuff, and I need carrots, apples…~ he went through a short list, then magically cleaned his coffee cup and put it away before walking back to his room to change for the day. At about the same time as Harry, Draco left his apartment on the opposite end of Hogsmead and proceeded to the small market a block behind the Weasleys' joke shop. He had finished shopping and was returning home with full arms when a barn owl descended from the sky to land on his head. Draco was about to protest it destroying his beautifully slicked back hair ((yes, he still wears it like that…ick)), when it dropped a letter into his grocery bags and flew off. Curious, but not enough to make him stop in the middle of the street to find the letter, Draco continued home. Once more inside the building that had become his sanctuary over the past few years, Draco magically put away the groceries and retrieved the letter from the bottom of the bag addressed to a "Mr. Draco Malfoy."

~From the theatre, undoubtedly,~ he thought as he spotted the green seal on the back. Calmly, he opened it, and read through the letter, skimming the boring pleasantries at the front. Finally, he got to the part he had been waiting for.

"'Your talent has been recognized'…blah blah blah…'cast to the part of Juliet in our production of Romeo and Juliet.' Juliet? What?" He looked at the letter confused, then read on. "'As you may or may not remember, we are producing this play the way it would have been produced in Shakespeare's time to make it as real as possible. That means that men will be playing all the parts, both male and female…' Fuck. That's definitely something I should have listened to." 

Draco sighed. Had he been three years younger, he would have turned them down right there, for Malfoys did not play women, but that was a long time ago, when his ego had been roughly the size of France. Also, he had had more money back then. Now, he was just thankful to have something resembling a job where he didn't have to get down on his knees and kiss up to some pathetic excuse for a manager while he groveled before customers to make sure they came back.

~I suppose it could always be worse. I could have had to resort to whoring. Besides, perhaps the man playing Romeo will be good for a few nice fucks. It's been too long…~

He smiled at that thought. Draco had never really been delusional about his sexuality: he had known during his 3rd year at Hogwarts that he was gay, and had definitely done something about it. It was surprising how many people at Hogwarts were looking for the company of the hottest guy in the school, and a good third of them were male. This did not mean he was a whore, however. He had chosen his partners with care, and there weren't many of them in his four years of being sexually active at the school. Perhaps 10 at most, and the majority were his own Slytherin year mates, but he hadn't had many lovers since then. Even those he had had, all three of them, were not very interesting, and didn't last longer than a few weeks at most. He was starting to feel out of practice.

~I just hope that if I do find Romeo seducible, we don't end up like the real Romeo and Juliet. That would be just my luck. Meet the love of my life through a stupid play and wind up dying with him because society won't let us be. At least we have nothing to worry about from my parents…~

However, a little voice in the back of his mind said, "the only real love of your life won't have issues from his parents either, or have you forgotten that fact, but suicide might be necessary anyways. No one would ever believe the son of a Death Eater winding up with the Boy-Who-Lived."

~Shut up!~ he commanded himself, but the nagging voice's echo didn't go away.

"No one would ever believe the son of a Death Eater winding up with the Boy-Who-Lived. No one…"

Whoooo! Another chapter down, and a lot faster than I thought it would be! Amazing! Well, I'm sorry it's rather short. I just couldn't think of anywhere else to take it, and it seemed to end itself rather well. I would like to apologize for a mistake I found in the last chapter ((I reposted it all nice and fixed!!)). I said that Harry ran into the four teachers in Honeydukes, when it should have been the Three Broomsticks. That's all fixed, and I hope you all can forgive me. Bad Vivi got all confused. ::smacks self::

Well, since I have been producing chapters by the ton, I don't have stars for you, but I do have another batch of cookies shaped as stars! Is that good enough? I hope so! ^_^ Who gets cookies this time…well, let's see!

**Wiccachic2000**: Don't worry. You and a ton of other people thought the same thing. I just like being tricky! ^_^ Maybe in the sequel (yeah right) I'll cast him as Miranda from The Tempest. ^_______^

**mistykasumi**: Does this answer your question, mistykasumi? ^__^ Bonus points if you can tell me how this ends before I know ((odds are if you send me the response before I finish the last chapter, you will know before I do! ~_^)).

**AmZ**: Sorry you didn't like that last chapter. It was really just filler until I can get to the next chapter ((Act One Scene Four)). That's when it starts getting good. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by "Mary-Sueage" though. I'm just guessing it's not that good. I hope you enjoy this one and the next ones more than the last one.

**Ran**: I believe you posted for the last one too, right? Along with mistykasumi? I dunno for sure ((meaning: I'm too lazy to go look it up right now)), but for anyone who posts for two chapters, you get DOUBLE COOKIES cause I love getting reviews more than anything!!! YAY! ::grin:: I hope this chapter answered your question as to who's Juliet, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter too! Yay beans!!!

**Hippie Flower=Voldie's Kid**: YOU WRITE YOUJIxAYA STUFF TOO! I ADORE YOU because you like me and my DracoxHarry-ness and you believe in the other best pairing out there, at least in Weiß: YoujixAya! Wheeee! You get double cookies! ::hands out two cookies:: Enjoy this part and the next ones! ::runs off to eat her own cookies:: Merci!

**JadeDragon**: I would never do such a thing as to leave you in the dark like that! ((Alter ego pops up: YES SHE WOULD! YES SHE WOULD!!!)) Well, maybe ONCE, like at the end or something, but never for something that important. ^_^ I value fans too much and I don't feel like bothering with hate mail now, so I was wise and tagged it on! ^_^ Yes, the silent conversation was another highlight of that chapter, but I think the best part was when Kat got all excited because he was the son of one of the Marauders, but I'm biased. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**MistWalker**: I completely agree. Harry is too often the predictable things! COME UP WITH SOMETHING NEW! If I can do it, all you other writers out there, you can do it too! All it took for me was a half-hour shower, and I had the idea. It just popped into my head as I was washing my hair the second time ((no lie! I have to wash my hair twice to get it clean! Stupid oily hair. It's like, if I don't wash it every day, I wind up looking like Snape, since my hair is just about his length and so dark of a brown it's almost black. I suppose I could cut it short and dye it silver and look like Draco, but then I would have to dye it, and I don't think my hair would dye silver…it'd wind up red, undoubtedly. Stupid Irish roots…Wow, I just went off on a tangent…Sorry!)). Yes, where was I? Oh, yeah! I definitely think that the Harry as Auror/DADA teacher ((as if he WANTS to take Snape's position and make his own life a living hell the entire time he's there…))/Minister of Magic thing is all overused. Originality is good. I mean, look at Picasso! He's still famous, and he took originality to an art form, literally! ^_^

Well, thanks for reading. Please remember, I LOVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! ESPECIALLY GOOD ONES! ^_^ I will give out more cookies next time, which I hope will be tomorrow. We'll see, won't we. Laterz, people! I LOVE YA!

~Vividian.


	5. Act One Scene Four

If I owned any of Harry Potter and stuff like that, do you think I would be working? At all? Ever? Didn't think so.

I am afraid I warned you. I have had 8 hours of homework a night for the past three, and that doesn't leave me a whole lot of time for writing this thing. Sorry. I hope to have several more chapters up over the weekend. I hope you like this installment! Yay! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! THEY BRIGHTEN MY DAY! ^_^

**Scene Four**

Draco arrived at the theatre early the next morning, at 8:45 to be precise. There was no real reason for him to be there other than the fact that he had had one of _those_ feelings, and he had long since learned to trust his feelings. So, Draco dragged himself out of bed and got to the theatre 45 minutes early. Bored as he was, since no one else was there, he sat down outside The Globe 2 on a cement planter box and began sketching part of the building on a piece of paper he found in his pocket. He was working on shading one of the niches in the building when he heard, or rather, felt, someone behind him. Ignoring the person, Draco continued with his work until the person identified himself as a man by speaking.

"Hey. You here for the play too?" the man asked. Draco nodded and kept drawing, not inclined to engage in conversation. The other man seemed to take the hint, for he sat down on an identical flowerbed a few feet away, effectively ending the conversation. Disregarding the nagging little thing in the back of his brain that told him the man's voice was familiar, Draco continued with his sketching. Once or twice, he felt the other man's eyes on him, but Draco was unaffected. Slowly, more actors began to arrive until, at 9:30, the directors apperated in front of the main doors and drew all of the people there gathered before the theatre to them. Draco stood well in the back of the sizeable group, not particularly inclined to mingle with his fellow actors at the moment. The one woman present, one of the directors apparently, introduced herself as "Valarie Dallen" and began reading off instructions for the actors playing various parts. Draco scanned the crowd, paying minimal attention to what the woman was saying until he heard his own part called out.

"…and will Romeo, Juliet and Mercutio please report to the costume director, Andy, after getting your scripts. All the one-act characters please see Maris backstages. Paris, Tybalt…" Draco tuned the woman out again, exploring the group with his eyes. They had just fallen upon a strangely familiar head of black hair when the crowd was released. The actors all filed into the theatre through the front doors, where assistants were handing out scripts, and then disappeared to find their various meeting places. Wandering around rather aimlessly, Draco looked for the costume room. He finally stopped a rather portly woman in a green jacket and muggle jeans who looked like she knew what she was doing. After a brief exchange, she pointed Draco in the right direction, and he finally found himself in the costume room. The room was large and dark, and had shelves and racks and closets full of costumes: there were even boxes piled high in corners overflowing with costume jewelry, shoes and pointed ears. Draco looked around, suitably awed, but he managed to keep himself from staring wide-eyed like a guppy at the costumes around him. The door opened behind him, which he had actually turned to face as his eyes explored the room, drawing his attention away from the fine fabrics surrounding him. His eyes, however, were not disappointed as they found a new feast to consume. It took every last once of his self-restraint to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor and his eyes from bugging out of their sockets at who stood before him.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged, assessing every aspect of the god that stood before him. From the handsomely toned torso, clad in a polo shirt that could not hide the perfection beneath it, to the messy hair that made him look like he had just gotten out of bed, to the brilliant green eyes hidden behind the ever-present black glasses, to the almost cliché scar, the 6 foot man that stood before Draco was even more sexy than he remembered him to be.

~Fuck. I look like shit compared to him. There is no way he will ever look my way…~

Harry was having a similar experience. He had walked into the costume room after getting himself very lost not expecting Draco Malfoy to ever be there. And damn if he didn't look good. Dra-Malfoy had grown, finally, and had a more defined body, although he still looked rather fragile. His silver-blonde hair was slicked back, just as it had been when he was in school, and his silver eyes remained the focus of his beautiful face. He still had that air of superiority about him, but it wasn't as severe as it had been in Hogwarts; it was overshadowed by a larger feeling…something akin to pain? No, it was more like resignation. This worried Harry a tad, although he didn't show it. He was too busy gawking at the god that stood before him.

[Shit. I thought I had put this behind me when I left Hogwarts. I am NOT gay and I don't think Dra-Malfoy's hot. Damn it. Who am I kidding? He looks like a bloody god come down to earth…so…delicious. DAMN! He is never ever going to see me as anything but "Harry fucking Potter," the Boy-Whose-Guts-He-Hates…]

~I want in his pants _now_,~ Draco thought helplessly, although it pleased him a little to see Har-POTTER staring at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. It certainly helped his little ego. ~Crap. What do I say now?~

"Potter," Draco repeated, "I suggest closing your mouth. You look like a fish." The Malfoy sneer, recently relatively unused, sounded good back in his mouth, almost as if his tongue had missed it. It certainly shook Potter out of his shock.

"What are _you_ here for, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question, but I suppose I will respond first, just because good manners demand such," he said. "I'm here to act. Now, what about you?"

"Act? What do you know about acting?" Harry demanded, completely forgetting all about Draco's question. Draco sighed.

"A lot more than you think."

~A hell of a lot more. I think I should win an award for this performance.~

"No, what about you?" Draco insisted.

"I am also acting," Harry said with a growl, but whether it was out of anger or frustration of a different nature…

~No! I will not think like that. I doubt he's even gay. It's just my imagination. I have enough to worry about right now. I don't think I'm ready to lose any more…~

"Oh really, imagine that," Draco said.

~Damn it. I should have remembered! He's some hotshot actor, or so the _Daily Prophet_ says. He's been in lots of hit plays. Stupid fool…~

"Who are you?" Harry demanded again, looking a little angrier.

~At least I still know how to push all the right buttons…or maybe they aren't all the right buttons…NO! DON'T GO THERE!~

He dragged his mind out of the gutter long enough to reply.

"Can't you guess? There were only three of us called here. You're one, and I'm another, and you have a 50-50 chance of guessing who, unless you have managed to forget your part, and then your odds are slightly worse."

A look of fear passed over Harry's face.

"You're Mercutio, right?" Desperation was written in his voice, and Malfoy almost passed out.

"No, I was hoping you were…" They both looked relatively sick, but for almost the same reason.

~Oh my god, this isn't fair. Someone up there has it in for me! Casting him as Romeo! Fuck it…this must be karma coming back to haunt me or something…~

[Oh bloody hell! If he's acting as Juliet, I think I'm going to scream. What did I do to deserve this? I don't think I can keep this up for however long this show is playing. Oh my god…wait! Maybe this is a dream, and I'll wake up just before I kiss him…or do something worse…] 

Harry shivered as images of what he'd like to do to Draco, or rather, what he'd like Draco to do to him, ran through his mind and his pants became slightly tighter.

[NO! I can't think like that. I won't think like that! Think of something else…um…like…Snape! Snape…uh…dancing! Like a stripper!] He shuddered again and managed to get himself under control as that image turned him all the way off. He actually felt physically sick at the thought before he noticed Draco staring at him in an almost horrified way.

"Um…so…" Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"You-you're Romeo? Oh, fate, thou aret a cruel mistress," he said sarcastically. He almost reveled in the fact that he thought he saw Harry cringe from his words. There was a pause. "Well?" Draco said. "Aren't you supposed to say something right about now, like, 'Bloody, bawdy villain!/ Remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindles villain!' and try to get me back for all our old disagreements?"

Harry looked at Draco, and Draco hoped his mask of aloof disinterest was good enough. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't, but either way, Draco didn't expect Harry's next words, and he wondered if Harry himself expected them.

"Malfoy, can we just forget about the past? We were kids then. We've grown up. I'd rather not have to spend the next few months worrying about watching my back for some little prank of yours. Can we just pretend, at least for the next months, that we aren't sworn enemies out to kill each other?"

Draco was thinking about this when he heard another door open, this one to his left, and a pair of men walked into the room. The one with a measuring tape around his neck was old and balding and had a large beer-belly. The other had flowing brown hair that was almost like a mane, and looked positively smug. Draco instantly didn't like this man.

"Juliet, get your butt over here for fittings," the old man said and the younger man practically floated past both Harry and Draco and out of the room. Draco turned to Harry.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation later, Potter."

"I do have a real name."

"First let me think about your proposition, then I'll see if I can make my tongue work well enough to address you by said name," and with that, Draco turned and entered the fitting room with the old man.

Yes, I am afraid it's rather short, but it just seemed to end there. What do you think? Please read and review! Ok, who gets cookies today:

**VeronicaQ**: Hehehe. In Kat's case, the student is already half as bad as the teachers, but more creative. ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you like the next one too! OH! And you get two cookies for R&Ring more than once!

**Fuck-it**: Alright, I must say your comment isn't very appreciated, but I feel I must respond. I really don't feel that Harry is at all perfect or anything, and I still have no idea what anyone means by "Mary-sue ish" ((will give cookies for enlightenment)). I believe I am doing a very good job of portraying Harry as human ((does anyone else agree with either argument?)). Just because as of this far, I have not had him in any situation where he is less than happy ((I WAS A SINGLE INTRO AND 2 CHAPTERS INTO THE THING WHEN YOU POSTED!)) doesn't mean he isn't human. Take this chapter for example. I think he is very human because he is unsure of himself, he is fighting off his feelings and he is very nervous/frightened/crazy when he sees Draco. Isn't that how humans act? Is it a sin to be happy for two chapters?

**Shades**(chapter 3): Hehehe. I'm glad you like Kat. She likes you too. And I would NEVER do something that horrible…well…maybe I would, but that's beside the point! ~_^ WOWIES! You were right about Draco. And what did you think of the first meeting of Romeo and Juliet? Acceptable? ^_^ And you get cookies for reviewing more than once too! Yay! ((Oh, and I see Draco more of a cat person, but he may be a dog person too…I dunno…I haven't really thought about it before…What do YOU think?))

**Ran**: Thanks for your short and simple message. Returning the favor, I have one for you: Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews!

**Shades**(Chapter 4): Thanks for reviewing again! Whee! I like how you dance! I can only admire because I can't. ::tries to dance and falls over:: Oof. I certainly hope I can convince Draco to change his hair ((::Draco screaming in backgroud:: I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE MY HAIR! I LIKE IT GREASY LIKE IT IS!!! ::Harry in background:: YOU LOOK LIKE SNAPE!! ::Draco:: MAYBE I WANNA LOOK LIKE SNAPE!!! ::Vividian, Draco and Harry:: …eew…)). He may not cooperate. ^_^ We'll see. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Mandraco**: hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one. Thanks for another review ::hands out cookies:: yay! I love reviews!

**Amarantha Liriel**: Think it was amusing enough, or should I have made them first meet onstage? ^_^

**Celestinne**(chapter 3): Glad you like Kat. She's ecstatic to hear it. She really likes being liked. And, if you don't mind my asking, what is a Mary Sue and why do people keep using the term? ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO DRIVE ME NUTZ?!?!

**Celestinne**(chapter 4): Yes, the creative juices are flowing! Flowing like a river! Flowing into a contaminated stream and being washed away to sea to kill fish and eagles…wow…that isn't happy. Sad beans. I'd try it again, but it'd probably come out worse seeing as I am so tired my creative juices are mixing up with my insanity and destroying my brain. ^_^ That's what 8 hours of homework for three nights straight does to you. WOW! Thanks for recommending the story! ::gives out a butt load of cookies:: I LOVE PEOPLE WHO RECOMMEND MY STORY! ::feels happy!:: Yay! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Mistykasumi**: hmhmhm. Both of the three ideas are valid…I wonder what will happen…::evil background music DUNDUNDUUUUUUN!:: You'll just have to wait and see! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::maniac laughter continues::

**SoulSister**: Glad you like it! I was looking for something creative, and it came to me in the best place to get creative ideas: in the shower while I was singing a weird version of the "Oh Brother Where Aret Thou" song: "When I went down to the river to pray…" I had it stuck in my head and look what I got! Try it some time. It works like a charm!

**Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid**: YESSSS! AYA AND YOUJI! ((with youji seme of course, I hope)) THEY ARE ALMOST AS COOL AS DRACO AND HARRY! WHEEEEEEEEE! ::gives Voldie's Kid an ice cream sandwitch ((literally)):: Wheeeee!

**Valagen**: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I was busy. Oh, and try reading Shakespeare out loud when you first start reading it. If you can get past all the "thou"s and "forsooth"s and "wherearet"s, you're pretty much home free!

**Hyalite**: Hehehehehe. Here's your wish! Now wait until they finally get together and make MPS ((not PMS, MPS meaning Mad Passionate Sex))!! 

**Ruz**: I don't know about laughter for this chapter, but there will definitely be some humorous pranks in the very near future, mostly courtesy of Kat. Hehehe.

Well, that's all of you, and you all get cookies! Remember, Read and Review ((there's alliteration if I ever saw it!)), and I love you forever and give you cookies! WHEEEEEEEE! And I'm sorry for the insanity and any misspellings and shit, but I am so tired, and, therefore, so insane, I can't really write well and I promised you a chapter today. So, enjoy and I'll get several ((think 20)) hours of sleep tonight and have another chapter up before midnight tomorrow ((Saturday)), unless I get really lazy and do homework ((gasp!)) instead ((yeah right.)). LATERZ!!  
  


~Vividian, the tired and insane


	6. Act One Scene Five

I would like to inform you all that I have never been in any play ((unless you count "The Pied Piper" and I think it's starting to show.

**Scene Five**

Harry found himself several hours later sitting backstage in the left wing, watching Montague and Capulet servants running through the first scene on stage. He yawned. Most of the actors weren't very good at first readings, and it showed. They had been working on the part before Benvolio and Tybalt joined in for the past half hour. Harry yawned again and stole a glance across the stage. Draco Malfoy was sitting on a crate in the other wing, watching the proceedings with a bored expression.

[What am I going to do about him? What am I going to do about me? I can't believe I said that this morning. He is never going to take me seriously…]

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

[Bloody hell! That was HIM I spoke to before the theatre this morning! How could I not have recognized him? Bloody hell…]

Harry berated himself for several more minutes, continuing on the same vein.

[I can't believe that. He must think I'm a complete fool now. Why do I care? I'm not gay! I just bet I'm going to hear about this for quite a while…] 

He sighed and his gaze slipped across the stage again to focus on a certain blonde head on the other side. As if he could feel Harry's gaze, Draco's gray eyes rose to meet perplexed green ones. One fine golden eyebrow arched upwards in a silent question, and Harry quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

[What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a schoolgirl, and over a **guy** no less. I'm not gay, so why am I having these problems?]

Harry leaned his head back against the pillar he was standing against, lost in a continuing cycle of self-analysis. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even hear his first cue from Lord Montague, 'Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow,/ We would as willingly give cure as know.' There was a pause that Harry missed entirely as everyone waited for his entrance, until the director finally said,

"Enter Romeo, please." Another shorter pause. "Mr. Potter?"

His own name shook him out of his reverie.

"What? Oh. Sorry." He quickly stepped on stage, as Benvolio continued.

"See, where he comes. So please you step aside, I'll know his grievance, or be much denied,"

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay to hear true shrift," Montague said. "Come, madame, let's away."

It was not hard for Harry to play a distracted state as he conversed with Benvolio. He did not imagine it to be his best performance ever, but it was a first reading, and in his own narcissistic views, he imagined he was better than most of the rest of the actors present. He performed his lines, and was suddenly struck by the words,  
  


"Tut! I have lost myself; I am not here;/ This is not Romeo, he's some other where."

[I suppose that's true. I'm not really here, I'm thinking about something else entirely, off in my own little world. What the hell's happening to me?]

He sighed and struggled through the rest of the day, attempting to concentrate on the matter at hand, but having a royally hard time. He had a very difficult time keeping a straight face when Draco very convincingly assured the Lady Capulet,

"It is an honor that I dream not of," when he spoke of marriage, and the nurse, a rather plump man responded,

"An honor? Were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from thy teat."

Harry wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse they didn't finish Act One, for the professional side of him said that the sooner they got finished with the first run though, the sooner they could start getting better, while his non-professional side didn't know if he could handle his "first meeting" with Draco. He left the theatre that afternoon very mentally emotionally drained. It did not help that the first person he ran into outside was the very person who had him so wound up.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said as the man in question approached. He looked absolutely gorgeous with the afternoon sun playing in his hair, even though it was still slicked back, which Harry found irritating. 

[I should talk. I look the exact same as when I was in school…well, maybe I'm a little taller, but my hair is still untamable…] He stopped his thoughts when Draco, no MALFOY, responded.

"Potter. I've decided to take you up on the offer of a truce. I don't know about your acting skills, but I think it will be very hard for both of us to act like "star-crossed lovers" while we're barely able to control urges to kill each other."

~Or something along those lines,~ Draco thought to himself, but immediately shoved that thought away. This wasn't the time and certainly not the place.

"So what about it? You still up for being civil to one another?" Draco asked. Harry looked slightly stunned.

[He's not going to make fun of me? He is actually accepting, rather than throwing it back in my face? I don't believe this!]

Harry shook himself out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. That's great."

He wasn't sure what to say next, but, fortunately, Draco saved him from coming up with another reply.

"So, you wanna go get some coffee? There's a great coffee house down the way, and if I don't get some coffee into me soon, I'm going to go nuts."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't bite. I only asked because maybe then we can start putting old grudges aside, and it has been a long time since I've had any company for anything. I promise I won't poison your drink or anything. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that promise!"

Draco almost smiled, but changed it to a smirk at the last moment.

"Come on. It's not far."

Draco led them down a few streets, and to the coffee house, "Witches Thee Coffee," in relative silence. Finally, Harry tried to break the silence.

"So, uh. I didn't know you liked coffee," he said as they entered the Witches Three Coffee.

"Well, I actually didn't start drinking it until after my…well, after Hogwarts. I figured I wasn't going to grow anymore, so it couldn't stunt my growth. It's also helped keep me sane since…well, just recently."

He placed his order, followed by Harry, and they found a table to wait at for their coffee.

"So what about you?" Draco asked. "Were you always a big coffee addict, or has it just been since graduation for you too?"

Harry thought for a bit.

"I think it's been all of my life really. I have always kinda liked the taste. I remember the first time I tried it. I stole a sip from Vernon's glass because I wanted to know if it tasted as good as it smelled. It was different, but I liked it."

"Who's 'Vernon'?" Draco asked, suddenly realizing just how little he knew about Harry.

~For all the years I spent watching him, I should know more about him than this…~

"Oh. He was my uncle. He also took me in after my parents got killed."

A strange sound in Harry's voice tipped Draco off that there was more to this situation than Harry said.

"You don't sound like you like him much."

"I don't. He was irritating and abusive and locked me in a cupboard under the stairs. That was, until I became a wizard. Then he just locked my trunk under the stairs, and let me have the spare room for the summer. They got marginally nicer when they found out my godfather was an escaped convict, but I think they saw the movie one too many times, The Godfather I mean, if you know that movie, and they got over their terror quickly."

He sighed.

"Although, I can't say as to why I'm pouring my heart out to you, of all people. I doubt you want to know, much less care…"

"Hey, that hurts," Draco said, feigning pain. "I may not be your best buddy in the world, but any muggle who dares do that to a wizard is asking for it from me. Even if that wizard is only the lowly Harry Potter."

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better," Harry said sarcastically, but in truth, he did. ((yes, I know it's overused, deal with it.)) It was comforting to know that, whether he be The-Boy-Who-Lived, or a well-known actor, Malfoy wouldn't treat him like a god, but like a real human. "I'm not actually that bitter about it. I figure he didn't ask for me, and I doubt he wanted anyone but Dudley, who is about three kids in himself, so why would having another mouth to feed and take care of make him happy? True, I wouldn't lock the kid in the cupboard if it happened to me, but who am I to judge?"

He shrugged.

"Besides, all that's in the past for me. I don't have to be anywhere near any of them any more, and I get to do what I love for a living: acting."

"That's marvelous, Potter," Draco said, taking a sip of the coffee that had appeared before him. "So is that what you have filled your life with since graduation? Acting? No Boy-Who-Lived superstunts to make the fans go wild?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I gave that up after Voldemort died the last time around. I don't really want to be a super hero. It's to disheartening when I manage to pull off some great stunt like killing Voldemort but not being able to save everyone from destruction, and it is just sickening to have people stalking you with puppy eyes expecting great things from you daily…" He sighed, realizing he had gone off on an all too familiar tangent. "But I don't want to talk about that. So what about you? What have you been doing since graduation?"

Draco raised one eyebrow, for it sounded like Harry actually cared.

"Well, after the fall of Voldemort, my father was convicted as a Death Eater and given the Dementor's Kiss." He saw Harry shudder and remembered his prank on him third year with a small wince. His past was definitely going to come back and haunt him for this one, but he couldn't figure out why he still wanted to tell someone, even Harry. "My mother and I were found innocent, and no I didn't buy the jury. I really had nothing to do with the Death Eaters other than serving as a spy for the "light side" of the force." At that Harry actually laughed and Draco almost smiled. "Yes, so, well, my mother wanted to move somewhere where there were more people so we came down here," Draco said, lying through his teeth, too embarrassed at his current financial situation to admit the real reason they were here. He was a Malfoy after all, and with the name came hubris.

"Really? Where do you live? And where's your mother now?" Harry asked when Draco paused long enough to give the idea of needing prompting.

"Oh. I live above the 'apothecary,' I suppose you could call it. And mother died a year or so back," he said dismissively. Harry looked shocked, although Draco really hadn't cared at all. They had never been close.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. She was sick of living anyways. Her life was hard, she had lost her husband, who I think she really cared about, and her pride had been given a fair trashing by the Ministry of Magic when they investigated us for dealings with Voldemort. She's better off dead."

Harry's mouth was wide open.

"What? Don't you ever think you would be better off dead?"

"Maybe sometimes, but not often, and I don't think anyone really is **better** dead. Maybe less hassled, but not better. I happen to like living very much. Don't you?"

"Sometimes. Other times I wish I had joined my mother…"

Draco stared off into space for a bit, and only shook himself awake when Harry drained the last of his coffee, set his cup down, and rose from the table.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you," Harry said as Draco stirred himself from his own thoughts. "I have to get back to the hotel and feed my cats. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Draco nodded, and as Harry left, he wondered if he had scared him off when he admitted he wondered if he would be better off dead.

~I guess if you decide to hate me again after this, I will be…~

Wowies. Sorry it took so much longer than anticipated. I've had a HELL OF A LOT of homework recently. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I will have another update by Saturday. Oh, and watch out for my One-Shot fic I'm working on. It should be up by Sunday at the latest, unless something horrible goes wrong, which is bound to happen every once in a while. Enjoy the story and I hope the wait for the next part isn't too long!

Who gets cookies today? Oh, and thanks to all of you who posted what a Mary Sue/Gary Stu was, and I would like to take this opportunity to say that Kat is in no way shape or form based off of me. She is actually as close to a polar opposite of me as you can get. If I were to write myself into this thing, which I wouldn't do because I would want Draco and that takes all the fun out of DracoxHarry doesn't it?, I would never write myself in as a prankster, but more of an evil smart-ass bookish character, like I am. So, no worries about me being in here. I'll hand out cookies now.

Cookies go to:

**Hippy Flower=Voldies Kid**: Poor Aya is too Uke to be Seme! Wheeee! You are like my new best friend and my sister's new best friend too ((we are both YoujixAya rabid fangirls))! ::gives her a wedding cake with Youji and Aya and Draco and Harry on top:: I LOVE YOU! ^_^ I write more NOW!

**Shades**: I like hopping too. I tend to hop forwards and backwards, not side to side, but same diff. ^_^ Oh, and Draco has a few responses for you. _Yes, ahem. Hi. I have no idea what I'm doing with this typing thing, so spare my misspellings. First of all, I would like to say that, while I am a cat person, I do not like being called feminine, especially since I predict I will be dominating this relationship. Sorry for all of you Harry-Is-Seme sign carriers out there by the picket fence. Oh, and before I go, I have one last thing…I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE MY HAIR! I LIKE IT! Well, not really, but I sure as hell am not going to change it when one of the Weasels tells me to do it. It's beneath my dignity. Hmph._ Well, that was Draco. Let's give him a hand! ::claps, but is the only person.:: Fine! Be that way! ^_^ Hope you liked the more!

**JadeDragon**: ::grins:: thanks for frowning at the person who flames me! I am a very self-conscious person, and your nice response helps me deal with flamers who make me feel very bad. I feel encouraged to write more! Yes, Kat has only appeared once, and I don't plan on having her take over, although there will be another random pairing dealing with the Weasley Twins. ^_^ Just the product of my weird imagination and a couple of prods from my sister. That should occur…*thinks* within the next few chapters. Hehehehehehehehehehee…it's unexpected to say the least, so enjoy. ^_^ Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Well, I hope you enjoyed this part. I want to see what Harry's going to do with other information he gained in this chapter, personally. ^_^ It should be very amusing…

**Rainmaker**: I hope my homework lets up too. Thanks so much for the information! It really helps so I know what to be offended by and what not to be. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too!

**Amarantha Liriel**: Hehehe. Thanks for the big long definition! It really does help me make things better. I am not a huge fan of self-insertion as I like to call it, but I have written one, that's not done, for a little-known anime, Weiß Kreuz, and is rather bad in and of itself that I haven't posted on FF.N. Thanks for the warning! I agree onstage would have been funny, but I don't like it when people make asses of themselves too much in public, so I think this works too! Wheee! Hope you like the next part and liked this part! ^_^

: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry I didn't get it up whenever tomorrow was for when you posted, but I hope to have another one up soon. I agree, Potterverse and Shakespeare are good together. What do the rest of you think?

**Mandraco**: Well, I hope you wont have to make you wait MONTHS, although I don't think a week is too much, I hope…glad you liked the confrontation. Hope the next part is even better in your eyes!

**Derelictus**: eehehee. Yes, we all want to see that tongue in action. It will hopefully come very soon…eeeeheheheee.

**Mistykasumi**: hehehe. The slash scene is coming. Albeit slowly, but it is definitely coming. Just think about the real play, for all you who have ever read it and/or watched it. This is VERY loosely based off of that…hehehe.

**Soulsister**: Yes, all I have to do is get them together, but who said all would be perfect? What about other things I have hinted at? You have read them yesssss? Keep eyes open for unsuspecting victims to fall prey to potholes in my mind!

**MOI**: WOW! That was very helpful! I am very grateful to have that link! Now I'm less confused, seeing as I usually use the Japanese words for everything. Yippies! Now I know what people mean by things! Thanks so much! And thanks for the self-confidence boost. I need that. I really do have no self-esteem and when people like fuck-it and others say things like that, I really get qualms about writing more, but I wouldn't want to disappoint fans, now would I? Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter and love the next one!!!

**Velchan**: I'm sorry chapter three wasn't working. I checked it and it worked for me. I'll try uploading it again and see if it works this time.

**Eien**: I'll try to write in more cats. Glad you like Draco. I personally associate myself with him most of all in the HP books, mostly because I will do anything to get my way, and probably would be a follower of Voldemort's myself if I met him. But that's just me. ^_^ Thanks again for the definition. The more I hear words and hear their definitions, the more likely it is that I will understand and remember them, so I can never have too many repetitions…well, I take that back, but for now, I like all the definitions I can get. ^_^

**EbonyKitsune**: Thanks for taking the time to review! You guys, unless you are writers yourselves, don't know how much better reviews make my day. I could have had a horrible day, failed like all the tests I had in all of my classes, had 13 hours of homework, had my parents bitch at me, have my computer crash and eat up an essay, but I get online and have 2 or 3 messages in my e-mail box of people who like my writing, and suddenly, everything is WONDERFUL! I love getting reviews so much. You taking the time to write one fills me with boundless joy and energy! I mean it! They really do that much for me! Please review more, and I'll make sure to look up your fanfic when I can so I can review it!

**VeronicaQ**: First comes love, then comes marriage…They are stubborn because that's how they are. I try to remain true to the characters, and this won't come easy for either of them. But when it does come…weeeee! MPS for everyone to watch ((MPS not PMS! Mad Passionate Sex!))! ^___^ The first kiss comes soon, both in the play and IRL for them, I promise!!

Well, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. To quote something I said in a response to a review, "You guys, unless you are writers yourselves, don't know how much better reviews make my day. I could have had a horrible day, failed like all the tests I had in all of my classes, had 13 hours of homework, had my parents bitch at me, have my computer crash and eat up an essay, but I get online and have 2 or 3 messages in my e-mail box of people who like my writing, and suddenly, everything is WONDERFUL! I love getting reviews so much. You taking the time to write one fills me with boundless joy and energy! I mean it! They really do that much for me!" Although I suppose it should be set off from the main body of text to follow MLA guidelines, I don't really care. You people do make my day better when you review and I will have a major celebration for all of you when this is over. YAY BEANS!

Alright, I'll leave now, and be sure to watch for my next one-shot fanfic, which will be a song fic, in this section. It should be good!

TTFN, tata for now. Whooohooohooohooooo!

~Vividian


	7. Act Two Scene One

I'm starting to have problems coming up with more of these? How many different ways can you say "I don't own Harry Potter and Co?" Hm…I could try poetically…

"I think that I shall never see, 

Someone who wants Potter more than me, 

But Rowling made Potter, who I can't have, 

So I'll have to do with a fanfic and a tree."

Yes, I know I can't write poetry. Go stuff a chicken for all I care. :P I'm sorry this chapter isn't long, but the next one ((which I am working on now)) should be better. Besides, this is LOOSELY based off of the whole R&J thing, and Act Two, Scene One is very short while scene two is nice and long. ^_^ Read and Review!

**Act Two**

**Scene One**

Harry was dragged awake the next morning by a very persistent kitten digging its razor sharp teeth into his earlobe. With a wave of irritation at the cat, Harry turned his head away from it, and its teeth came off of his ear for a moment before the cat stood up on its hind legs, using Harry's head to support its front, and began chewing on his ear again. Harry endured for a moment, then sighed and sat up, effectively dislodging the cat for good. The kitten, who he identified as Ron's Fuzzmuffin, mewed angrily at its chew toy being taken away, and hopped off the bed, only to be replaced by Snowball and Bob. The twin terrors, for they were both black as soot and enjoyed being together, attacked Harry and began demanding affection. Harry grinned as he complied, but shortly, his attention wandered to the conversation he had had with Draco last night.

[He must be very upset about something to believe he is better off dead. Why would anyone ever think that? I mean, I went through some blue periods in my life where I courted the idea of suicide, but he seems to genuinely believe he is better dead…I don't think I have ever felt that…]

A voice in the back of his head spoke up.

[Concerned, Harry? For the man who used to be your worst enemy? They say that there is little difference between love and hate…]

[Shut up, you,] Harry commanded that voice. [I am not schizophrenic, and I am not talking to myself. And I don't like Draco, cause I'm not gay.]

[I never said you were gay. You brought that up yourself.]

[Shut up.]

Harry tried to concentrate on something else, like the kittens in his lap, but he kept finding his mind drifting back to silver-blonde hair, bright silver eyes and gorgeous pale skin.

[I wonder what it would feel like to have him inside of me…NO! My thoughts are NOT going in that direction! I am NOT gay! Think of something else…think of…Cho Chang…dancing…Draco strip dancing…NO! NONONO! I will NOT think like that…Aw fuck.]

Harry sighed and got out of bed, much to the disgruntlement of his cats. He almost stepped on the fluffy Angel, who was still asleep next to his bed, but made it to the bathroom for a long cold shower without may other problems. It was quite a while before he felt calmed down enough to turn off the shower and, after a hasty breakfast of eggs and ham ((no, they weren't green)), get to the theatre just in time. Almost all the other actors were doing various things in preparation for the day's run through.

[Oh, goddamnit. I have to start out my day with Scene Five. Oh goodies…And then onto Act Two…Oh fuck fuck fuck.]

Harry made his way to the stage where Draco was talking to the male director, Michael Chan, about something. He looked up as Harry approached, and, it seemed to Harry, he looked as if he couldn't decide whether to greet him or run and hide. Harry was little better off.

[It's not to late. I can run! I can leave and cancel my position in the play and go and work for the ministry and never see him again and live happily ever after with a wife and six kids!]

Even as Harry thought it, he knew he couldn't leave.

[I can't leave. I want to help him, even if he winds up hating me again after the play, I would like to at least figure out what's wrong with him, and why he wants to die so much. Besides…just maybe he likes me back?]

Harry immediately shoved that thought aside. He wasn't gay, and even if he was, he would NOT be gay with Draco. It was just too cliché for this play, and besides, Draco was probably as straight as a lamppost, especially considering how close he and that Pansy slut were back in school. When Chan, who had finally realized Draco was paying about as much attention to him as the current American President was paying to the problem with the hole in the ozone, he turned to see what Draco was so interested in. When he saw Harry, he smiled and beckoned him over. Harry shook himself awake and walked over.

Draco had been talking to the Director, Mr. Chan, when he had felt eyes upon him. He looked up only to be lost in flashing green eyes as his gaze met Harry's. Emotions flickered plainly across Harry's face, but Draco was too oblivious to notice them, so spellbound was he by those beautiful green orbs.

~My god, he has no idea how powerful those eyes are. I'd do just about anything for him right now…~

Harry's gaze had trapped him, and he couldn't manage to pull himself out until Harry broke eye contact to respond to something Chan had said. It took Draco several moments to pull himself together again, but when he looked up again, he was perfectly back in control of himself.

~God, I want him, but I can't fucking have him. Life sucks.~

"…met our Juliet, Mr. Malfoy?" Chan was asking Harry as Draco turned his mind back to the present. Harry nodded, a single lock of hair falling in front of those beautiful eyes.

"Yes, we went to school together."

"Oh, of course. Now, before we start today, the costume department wants to see you again to check some measurements and such."

"Then I must be going. Malfoy, Mr. Chan."

Harry nodded and left, and Draco felt both relieved and sad. 

~I am never going to survive this play.~

Wheee! Cookies for this part go toooooooo:

**Ran**: OOOOOH! Thank you so much for your wonderful compliment! I am so honored! I feel like singing, but since I can't ((I lie. I can, but I lost my voice at a rally today so I can barely talk, let alone sing…)), I'll just give you a present instead. ::hands over a present, inside is a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG cookie that says "I love you!!!" on it:: Like I said, I love reviews, especially sweet ones like yours! ::grins:: Thanks for liking the story. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Shades**: ::Draco shoves Vivi aside and takes over the keyboard:: _I don't know who you are, but I am NOT FEMININE! ::looks sad and turns to Harry:: Am I feminine Harry? ::gives him the "answer correctly or you aint getting nothing for a week look::_ **::Harry looks scared:: uh…um…no, of course not, Draco!** _Aw! He said my name! SEEE! ::sticks tongue out at Shades::_ ::smacks Draco:: Don't insult the people who love to review my story or neither of you will be getting anything until Act Five Scene Four!! _There is no Act Five Scene Four in Romeo and Juli…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Yes, I will. Ahem. Anyways, thanks Shades! Yes, Harry is in Egypt as we speak, but he's slowly getting closer to the Mediterranean Sea, and away from De Nile. Oh, and Draco will change his hair soon. ::dances off singing…well, trying to…:: Draco's gonna change his hair, whether or not he likes it. Draco's gonna change his hair…

**Mandraco**: Hey, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Hope this one meets the requirements too, and the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that…

**Jadedragon**: Yay! I'm glad you like it. I'm trying for realism, but seeing as I have never been in a relationship before ((unless you count the "boyfriend" I had in kindergarten a relationship…)), I'm just making all of this up! Yay for educated guesses! Oh, and Kat is ecstatic to hear you are looking forward to her return. She's been bugging me ((::looks down at Kat, who's currently chewing on Vivi's leg:: )) to put her back in, so expect her soon. Technical advice would be very helpful. Email me with anything at vividian13@yahoo.com. I can use it. For example, what's blocking? Like I said, or maybe I just dreamed I said it, I have only been in one production, and it was the Pied Piper when I was in 5th grade. ^_^ I need all the help I can get!

**Amarantha Liriel**: Weiß Kreuz is a very good series. Listen to your friend. It doesn't have the best drawing in the world ((the OAV is drawn much better than the series, but there are good parts in the series)), but it is really cool and a very good shounen anime ((Kenken is mine!)). ^_^ Enjoy the next part!

**EbonyKitsune**: Hehehe. I find that the best way to kill writers block is just to start writing about something, anything, and let everything take over from there. Even if you delete it as soon as you're done, at least you feel like you can write more again. ^_^ Fluffy angst upcoming, but I don't know about too much Harry and Draco embarrassment. We'll see, now that I have some requests…hehehehehehehe. I just got a perfect idea of where to put it. This is gonna be goooooooooood. ::giggles:: Ok, embarrassment coming up soon, probably in either the next chapter or the one right after. ::giggles madly and runs away.::

**Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid**: ::grins:: Yes, Aya is very YUM! He is very very hot, but, as we all know, the hot ones always wind up being gay. Isnt that sad? If I had my way, my Harem would include Aya and Draco too, but they are with someone else and that wouldn't do to tear them away from their lovers. Oh well. Sad beans, but I will move on! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Jacquie**: hehehe. Thanks so much. I love it too. And, voila! The next installment! Hopefully to be quickly followed by the next one, and the one after that…

**Calmardaa**: Hm. Must have missed that. Oh well. ^_^ I'll go back and check some other time. Glad you liked my fic! I feel honored that you, in your brilliant insanity, have found my meager fic worthy of some small amount of praise! ^_^ I have written some more, and even more is being written! How's them apples?

**Obsidian**: ::blushes:: Thanks for your compliment. I really like writing this pairing. I completely understand about school. Never ever ever become a senior in high school, and if you currently are one, or have already been one, you have my deepest sympathy possible. Lovely slash fanfics are my only source of comfort during the hard months of agonizing schoolwork for my 4 AP classes. ::Sigh:: Sad beans. School sucks. DOWN WITH SCHOOL! ::ahem:: Yes, this will be DxH all the way to the end. I promise. I couldn't stand either of them with anyone else. I will, however, throw in another one of the most random pairings you have ever seen in a few chapters. That one will appear with the next appearance of Kat, but, no, Kat has nothing to do with it. I'll try to throw it into the next chapter. ^_^ I'll try to continue as soon as possible! I promise!

**Notquitesara**: hehehe. Yes, I enjoyed the part with snape dancing like a stripper too. It was almost as good as another one I have read where Dumbledore was in a thong. ::shivers and laughs:: Hehehe. That should be amusing. I wonder if I can pay either of them to do a striptease for one of these chapters…_::Draco pops out of the woodwork:: THAT'S REVOLTING!!!_ I know. I'm sorry for destroying your virgin mind, Draco. ::sniggers:: Hehehe. Anyways, I plan on writing more very shortly. Enjoy this installment!

Ok, I plan on getting the next part up, probably before midnight tonight, so R&R fast, if you want your name up for the next chapter ((That is, unless I get sidetracked))! Wheeee! ::disappears to take a shower and think of more cruel and unusual punishments for Draco and Harry:: "Tsu Han Tsu Han Cha Cha Cha!"

~Vividian


	8. Act Two Scene Two

If I owned Harry Potter, this fanfic wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be book 8 or something. Duh.

Scene Two 

Harry did not enjoy work that much that day. He had started out with the first meeting between Romeo and Juliet at the ball, and it was interesting to say the least.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Harry read easily, taking Draco's hand as he would in the play.

[Yeah…I would really love to kiss him right now…DAMN YOU MIND!]

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss," Draco continued.

~Oh gods, he's holding my hand. I think I'm gonna flip a wig…~

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

[My god, he's good at this,] Harry thought, watching Draco and not reading his script. He had already memorized most of it from back when he was a kid and it was one of the few Shakespearean plays he could get his hands on. [My god, I'm going to go nuts.]

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

~He's so hot, and he really is a good actor. He acts almost as if he means every word he says…I feel so inadequate next to him…~

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged…"

Harry looked at Draco at that point, a small wave of fear running through him. He had to kiss him now!

[OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS PART!]

Harry stole a small glance to the front of the stage, and the directors were looking at him expectantly, so Harry bent down a little and his lips brushed Draco's quickly.

[Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,] became his mantra as Draco continued, apparently unphased.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

~FUCK! HE KISSED ME!~

Draco felt faint, but he was sure as hell not going to show it.

~FUCKFUCKFUCK!~ became his mantra.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again."

Harry's stomach did a flip-flop as he realized he was going to have to repeat the action, so he did, his lips lingering on Draco's just a tad bit longer than necessary this time.

"You kiss by th' book," Draco said.

~OH FUCK! He kissed me again. Nope. Nonono. There is no way in hell I am going to survive this play. Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.~

Finally, the Nurse, the old fat man from the previous scene, entered to draw both men from their thoughts.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you," the man said, and as the rest of the scene continued, Harry and Draco drew reluctantly apart to go their separate ways as did Romeo and Juliet. With the Nurse's final line, "Come, let's away; the strangers are all gone," the scene ended, and the directors announced a five-minute break, giving time for Harry to mentally process what had happened.

[I knew this was a mistake the moment I saw him. I _kissed_ him! I kissed MALFOY! I fucking kissed him…]

The irritating voice in the back of his mind responded,

[Yeah, and you liked it too, didn't you?]

Harry shook his head, then stopped.

[Y-yes…I think I did. OH FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!]

He sat down heavily on a crate in the left wing and put his head on his arms, which were crossed over his knees.

[Fuck it. I guess that answers my question. I guess I really am gay. I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, and now I'm also the Boy-Who-Liked-Other-Boys. Or the Boy-Who-Liked-Draco…Oh fuck.]

His thoughts continued like this until the directors announced the break was over and one of his co-actors, the brown-haired man playing Mercutio ((who was an absolute dreamboat!)), tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Harry looked up startled.

"Hey, you ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Great. Well, Act Two's about to start, so you'd better get onstage."

Harry nodded again, and stood up. The man moved forward a bit, stepping just inside Harry's comfort zone.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Harry said coldly. What was this guy's problem? Didn't he know when to leave people to their own devices?

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here almost all the time."

Harry nodded.

"Sure. If I ever need you, I'll find you," Harry said, anxious to get away from the man.

[Ralph. His name's Ralph,] Harry thought to himself as the name popped into his head. [Whatever. I have an Act to perform in.]

He headed to the entrance to the stage, and waited until the chorus had finished their lines and dispersed before entering and speaking. Scene One was boring, since he only had two lines and hid behind a wall for the rest of the scene, but he was dreading Scene Two, which finally arrived. At the beginning of the scene, he closed his book, marking the page with a dog-ear to the corner, and began speaking his soliloquy from memory. It was one of the several he had memorized as a child to perform for his spider audience. This seemed to impress the directors and other actors as he performed it flawlessly.

"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay, me!" Draco said easily, and Harry continued with,

"She speaks.

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou are

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze upon him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

[I'd prefer to bestride something else, personally. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!]

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

~Or a Malfoy, as the case may be.~

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

~Oh yes. Be not Harry Potter, but something else, for your name is not a hand or foot or anything else, unless you loose other parts of you with your name…and I'll gladly be with you, Harry. Fuck, I am so fucking losing it. Two fucking kisses and I'm ready to fuck him. Fuck fuck fuck, and, for a change of pace, fuck.~

The scene continued, and Draco and Harry displayed their talents. They were both so good at "pretending" to love each other that they had half the people there convinced that they were helplessly in love. Even Kat, who had snuck into the theatre to watch the play in progress, was assured of the fact that they were in love.

"My bounty is boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!"

Draco spoke so tenderly that Harry almost believed he was sad to leave.

~If he were mine for real, I wouldn't leave him. I'd hop down and run away from home with him. Right now. And then we'd fuck like rabbits for the rest of our lives.~

The fat Nurse called from offstage, and Draco completed his last two lines before exiting the first time. Harry rattled off three more lines, still not referencing his book for the lines, and Draco appeared again onstage.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.

If that thy bent of love be honorable,

Thy purpose marriage, sent me word to-morrow.

By one that I'll procure to come to thee,

Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;

And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay

And follow thee my lord throughout the world."

~I would too. So much for acting.~

The scene finally drew to a close, with Harry's final words,

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!

Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!

Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,

His help to crave and my dear hap to tell."

There was a moment of silence as Harry left the stage, and then the entire theatre erupted into applause. Actors, directors, several of the townspeople and all of the stage hands had stopped what they were doing to watch as much of the scene as they could, and as Harry retreated to the back of the wings, many people patted him on the back and congratulated him for a stirring performance. Harry shrugged all the compliments off, well aware of the fact that it had not been his best work, since he had been distracted by inappropriate thoughts through most of it. He sat down carefully on the crate he had abandoned just before the scene, and grabbed the water bottle he had left there.

[My god, that was one of the hardest scenes I've ever had to do, and not because of the lines either. Fuck. There should be a law against Draco looking that good and talking that beautifully…]

Across the stage, in the right wing, Draco was in a similar situation, being congratulated on his run-though performance, yet his mind was far far away.

~My god, I feel inadequate. His acting is so good. Fuck it. I am so screwed for this play. So so screwed…It's going to be a miracle if I don't ravish him before it's over…aw fuck.~

The actors managed to get through the fourth scene, during which, Draco did little but stare at Harry the entire time. Harry, however, was oblivious to the Slytherin god staring at him. Finally, the directors released the actors for the day, and Harry made his way outside, where he was immediately assaulted by a flying girl with messy brown hair. He jumped, but managed to keep himself from screaming until he recognized the girl.

"Kat?" he asked the girl with a death grip on his waist. She let go of him and looked up, smiling.

"You were AMAZING!" she said, eyes wide. "I don't think I've ever seen a play that interesting! I wasn't put to sleep immediately, which is quite a feat in my book."

Harry gave her a strained smiled, and nodded.

"Seriously! You are incredible! That balcony scene was so cool!"

Harry nodded again.

"Um, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Might I ask why you aren't in school?"

"Huh? Oh! I skipped my study hall in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid to come down to the shop and get a few extra hours in, but Fred and George didn't have anything for me to do, so they sent me to find you and ask you to come by for a few drinks."

She grinned.

"You coming? You look like you could use a few hard drinks…or something elses…"

She giggled, obviously very amused with herself. Harry sighed.

"I'm not gay."

[Yes I am…I think…Aw fuck. I'm so confused!]

"Sure you aren't. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him off towards the twin's joke shop. Harry was completely oblivious to the gray eyes that followed him, full of anger and sorrow.

~I knew he wasn't gay. She must be his girlfriend. Fuck, I knew I was setting myself up for heartache just hoping. The Boy-Who-Lived can't be gay. He has to be straight, or what would the world think?~

Draco sighed and walked off towards his apartment.

Well, it's sad beans, but no one reviewed my last chapter. Makes me not want to put this one up. Review this one, and maybe next time I'll have 'em do more than chastely kiss. You'd like that wouldn't you? Good. Well, the people who review this chapter get more than cookies: they get cakes. Review. I know you want a cake. Ok, R&R and make me feel better, cause I have the next chapter written, and when I get ten more reviews I'll put it up. I know you want more. REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!! How many other ways do you want me to say it? I need reviews!

Laters.

~Vividian****


	9. Act Two Scene Three

Fuck off. If you don't know I don't own it by now, you're either stupid or…just stupid.

Scene Three 

Harry soon found himself seated with the Weasley Twins and Kat, drinking beers and having a jovial conversation. Kat took another sip of her drink and grinned.

"Yeah, so then I said to Sherry, 'Look girl, who gives a dumbork what the world thinks? Are you here to have a good time or not?' and she was like, 'Um, I don't know, y'know. I think that like, y'know, we should be a little more, like, careful and like less disruptive and, y'know.' I of course, decided to enlighten her with my wonderful words of wisdom, so I told her, 'Hey! How many times do you live, dude? Once! You've gotta live your life to the fullest and have a major party. As some great philosophizers of the 20th century said, 'be excellent to each other,' and 'PARTY ON, DUDE!' You gotta have fun while you can!' And she was like, 'I dunno…' I think I was about to convince her to put the special candies in everyone's Easter baskets when Snape showed up."

George sat up straighter at this news.

"What'd Snape do?" he asked.

"Oh, he was his normal irritating self. Told us to stop loitering in the hallways, and to get our butts to lunch. He's such a butt."

"Yes, he does have a nice one."

"One what?"

"Butt."

Fred sighed, Kat looked at George weirdly, and Harry thought he was either drunk off his ass or about to be sick.

"What did you say, George?" Harry asked.

"I said Snape has a nice butt."

Harry's jaw hung open for a bit.

"George, how many beers have you had?"

"Not enough, unfortunately."

Fred sighed.

"You didn't know, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry shook his head. "Hm. Well our lover-boy has had his eyes on Snape since he knew hormones. Why do you think we played all those pranks on him?" Fred laughed. "Hey, George. You remember the time you tried to seduce him, then he decided to try reverse psychology and cornered you in a hallway to try and seduce you?"

"Yeah! How could I forget?! He had his tongue in my mouth! He has a great tasting tongue…"

Harry looked like he was going to be very violently ill. Kat shivered, but didn't look surprised.

"You…like Snape?" Harry asked.

"I dream about him, Harry." George replied.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's not amusing to sleep in the same room as him when he dreams about Snape," Fred said. "When are you going to make your next trip up there to try and seduce him again?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully, when we go up there to see Dumbledore."

Harry shook himself out of his shocked state when he heard of the intended visit.

"When are you guys going up?"

"Around 6, just in time for dinner! Why? You wanna come?"

"Um, sure, if I won't be intruding."

"Always room for one more!" Fred said delightedly. Harry shivered. The idea of anyone having a romantic interest in Snape, or vice versa, was vaguely disgusting to him. Some time later, when he was completely drunk off his ass, Harry somehow made it back to his room at the inn, and, after emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he passed out on his bed to remain unconscious until morning.

Sorry the chapter is so short, but that's life. Next chapter should be up tomorrow at the latest. ^_^ Well, I have also realized that people have been reviewing and that I didn't know about them, so here we go. Everyone here gets a big cake!

**Ran**(ch5): That's just SICK! Kenken is mine, and Schu's Crawford's! ::shivers:: Ken and Schu…that's just wrong!

**Notquitesara**: ^_^ Chapter 8's rather long. I just write short chapters when I need to set up a scene for the next one. Then, when I finally get to the spot I wanna be at, they get longer. Like this. This chapter is setting up for the next one. The next one should be quite a bit longer, I hope. ^_^

**Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid**: Kewl beans. Glad you like it. ^_^

**Slashybubble**: Did you know that Shakespeare invented the world Bubble! Isn't that great? Your name just made me think of that. ^_^ Mk…Wowies! ::blush:: you made me blush. Your review was so sweet! I really don't think I'm that good, but I must be good at pretending, since you love it so much. Thankies muchly! Enjoy your cake!

**Ran**(ch 7): The disclaimers are starting to get weaker and weaker. I just can't think of any more. Sorry about that, but I never claimed to be good. ^_^ And isn't that voice just the pits? I wish I could kill mine sometimes, but I think I'm actually schizophrenic, where as Harry just has an irritating voice. But you know what they say: just let your conscience be your guide! ::says it in a Jiminy Cricket voice:: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, if you really want someone to have sex with…if your heart is in your dreams, with your boyfriend on a tree…a tree? I think I'm having problems with this tree thing. Ah well.

**PDCQ**: O_O Thankies!

**Nanono**: Wows. We must be like on a psychic link or something. So bizarre. I hope it lives up to your dreams! ::grin::

**JadeDragon**: Thanks so much for the stuff! It was so incredibly helpful! Now I kinda know what I'm doing, as opposed to me just making it up like I WAS doing. ^_^ Thankies a ton!

Well, that's all folks. I'll get the next part up soon, I hope. Enjoy!

~Vividian


	10. Act Two Scene Four

If you don't know I don't own it yet, just go away. Now.

Scene Four 

The next few days passed by in a blur for Harry as he acted, visited Hogwarts, and tried to deal with his newfound sexual identity. They managed to get all the way through Act Four by Friday, and Harry was secretly dreading and looking forward to Monday, where he would get another chance to kiss Draco. He folded his script closed and meandered out of the theatre.

[Oooh, man. Monday's not going to be fun. At least I have a good day Saturday. Hermione and Ron are getting married tomorrow.]

Harry grinned at that and lost himself in his thoughts as he headed home.

[It's about time too. They have been in love with each other for so long, I'm surprised they've managed this long…]

His thoughts were disturbed by someone calling his name, so he shook himself out of his trance and looked around. The object of his affections and ill ease was coming straight towards him. Harry managed not to run for it as Draco drew up beside him.

"Hello," Draco said.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some more coffee? They made a new brew for the fast-approaching summer that I've been dying to try out, and almost no one else here likes coffee."

Harry thought for a minute.

"Alright," Harry said reluctantly, and once more found himself following Draco to the Witches Three Coffee. They placed their orders – Harry chose a strange fruit-smoothie type of thing over normal coffee, for the day was hot, and Draco, an iced latté – and found seats near a window.

"So…" Harry started, "Um, what are you doing this weekend?"

Draco shrugged.

"Not much. I plan on staying home, maybe getting some house work done." For some reason, an image of Draco in a pink apron vacuuming a room while singing along with show tunes popped into Harry's mind, and it was rather difficult for him to keep from laughing. Draco, however, noticed his reaction to what he had said, and took it the wrong way. "What's the matter, Potter? Housework too good for you?"

Harry shook his head, aware of how precarious the situation had become.

"No, no. Not at all. When you said housework, for some reason, a scene from a movie or TV show or something I had seen popped into my head," Harry said, stretching the truth just a little. "Maybe it was an episode of The Odd Couple or something, where this guy is dancing around as he vacuums, singing songs. It was really rather funny." Harry was relatively proud of himself, for he thought his lie was believable, even as bad as he was at lying. And, best of all, Draco seemed to buy it.

"Oh."

"You do know what a television is, right?" Harry asked.

"Potter, just because I'm not particularly fond of muggles doesn't mean I don't know about them."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

There was a moment of awkward silence as both men sipped their drinks, wondering what to say now.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh. That. I'm going to Ron and Hermione's wedding," he said.

"They're finally getting married then?" Draco asked, seeming almost interested.

"Yeah."

"I must say, it's about time. You did know there were bets going on around the school as to who would reveal his or her feelings first in that relationship, right?"

Harry nodded and Draco smiled.

"I won one of them," he said proudly. "I knew it would be the mu-Hermione who would reveal herself first."

He had stumbled over Granger's name, but Harry looked very appreciative of the fact that he had managed to not call her mud-blood.

"Yeah, Ron was always very shy about that relationship. I'll never understand him. You'd think it would be easier than he made it out to be to confess your love for someone…"

[Bullshit, Harry. If it's so easy why aren't you doing it now? Because you're not in love with him? Well, you certainly have your eye on his ass. How 'bout telling him that? No? Hm. Maybe you should be less hypocritical.]

~Yeah, why is it so hard, Draco. You'd think that by now you'd be able to tell him that you think he's hot. It can't be that hard. Then why is it? You know you like him. No crap about you don't really like him, it's just a crush or shit like that. Can't tell him? You're a fool.~

Draco decided a change of subject was in order.

"So…Since you're so experienced and I'm rather new to this acting business, am I doing alright as Juliet?"

~Why am I asking him that? That's the perfect opportunity for him to start insulting my ability to act. I've just opened myself up to any insult he can come up with in the name of acting. Draco, you are a fool.~

Instead of coming up with something nasty as Draco expected, Harry nodded.

"I would have thought you had been acting since you were little," Harry replied. Draco nodded.

~Maybe because I have been. I've been playing a role designed for me, without consideration to what I really feel, since my birth…~

They continued flitting from subject to subject for quite a while until finally, Harry looked at his watch.

"Wow. It got late quickly. I'd better get going. I have to be up north for Hermione and Ron's wedding by 8 to drag Ron out of bed and make sure he doesn't decide to skip town while the skipping is good."

Draco nodded.

"Tell them congratulations from me, and I'll see you Monday."

Harry smiled and stood up.

"Until Monday."

Then he left.

WOW! I got so many reviews I may have to put half on this and half on the next chapter. I'm really sorry this one is so short, but, again, it's leading up to something far more interesting, which I should have up by the end of the night, or tomorrow at the latest. Please forgive spelling/grammar errors, since I don't have a beta other than myself. BTW, if you really wanna beta this stuff, try e-mailing me at vividian13@yahoo.com. You need to be online around 5:00 PMish, PST, most days, and you need to beta quickly. If you're interested, drop me a line. I love em.

Alright, big cakes go to these people ((if I got you twice, sorry, you just get two cakes, then, and if I accidentally missed you, you also get two cakes.)):

**Soulsister**: ::grins:: Thanks for thinking it's cute. I try my darndest. I agree they should give up on restraint, but they who would they be? Surely not Draco and Harry! Sad beans, ne?

**Whitethorn**: ::hands over cake:: There ya go! I don't care if it's nice or not. I just like someone saying they like the story! YAY! I'm really just in it for the ego boost. ^_^ Kinda.

**Ebonykitsune**: glad you like em! ::grin:: yes, we'll have lots of fun with that stuff later on. ::wicked grin:: And who says it has to be fake? Maybe they'll finally get up off their asses and start having mad passionate sex, finally. One can always hope. Hehehehehee.

**Tnf**: true, but I don't think either of them is particularly eloquent whenever the other one is around. I don't know about you, but if I were Harry, or Draco as I would most likely be, I'd be a little more, "SHIT HE'S HOT!" than "BY THE SEVEN HELLS AND BEYOND, THOU ART A HOT PIECE OF MEAT, OH HARRY MINE!" Doesn't work with the flow of the piece as much. Ah well. And we can always hope that actions will SOON speak louder than words.

**Ran**: George and Snape isn't THAT weird. No weirder than Ken and Schu. ::sticks tongue out:: fell into that one.

**Slashybubble**: Ack! We don't want you to turn purple! We really don't want that at all! So, I'd better update lots! Enjoy this update, and please don't turn purple. It really doesn't become many. And I'd rather Harry ate chocolate-covered Draco…or even better, Draco ate chocolate-covered Harry. That would make me grin. OOOOOOOH! Idea. ::gin:: hehehehe

**Janey**: I completely agree with you. We are, however, getting closer and closer to Draco fucking Harry. It will be wonderful when it comes, be assured of that. ::grin:: I agree, there is potential for SnapexGeorge. Why do you think George is/was always trying to play pranks on him? Think about it! Makes sense, ne? Hehehee. Hope you LOVED this! Wheee!

**Mistykasumi**: Yes, I agree. Poor Draco. We'll have to reassure him soon, won't we. ::grin::

**Darragh Tieraneux**: Wow. Cool name. Where'd you get it? Anyways, glad you liked it! I was aiming for that. ::grin::

: I'm working as hard as I can to get the chapters up quickly. I'm glad you like it. I'll email you as soon as this one is up! I promise!

**Ms. Trunks**: WHEEE! Quite a GeorgexSnape following around here. I think I should do something with that. Hm…I hear the sound of a clique being formed in my mind. I'll post that when I get the next chapter up if anything comes of it. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter, and the next one too.

**Devilishshocker**: ::grin:: Glad you like the fic so much. I am definitely going to continue it! Wheee!

**Amarantha Liriel**: Yes, poor Draco. Especially since Kat is more interested in getting people together than getting with anyone herself. Poor poor Draco. Yes, they do have everyone half convinced they're in love. Check out the next scene and you'll see just how much they have people convinced of the fact. Hehehehe. ::disappears grinning::

**PDCQ**: Hehehe. Good for you for guessing! You get an extra cookie! ::gives out extra cookie:: and George enjoys the way he is. Hehehehe. Even if Snape is kinda scary. 

**Random Slytherin 1**: Glad you like it. ^_^ And Schu does not belong to Farfie! He belongs to Crawford! Farfie is so asexual it's not even funny. ::waves identical Nagi banners:: Go Nagi! Kick some telekinetic butt!

**Stella**: Hehehe. Yes, I bet it was very scary. You were warned! That's why it's rated R. Snape and sexual ideas just don't go well together, and its not something that anyone under 17 should even THINK about. You can break your brain that way. ::grin::

**Mandraco**: it's ok. I understand. Glad you reviewed this one. You go for Taming of the Shrew. Maybe we can make a little clique of "Harry and Draco adventures with Shakespeare" or something. Now THAT would be worth the time and effort needed to make it interesting.

**PiperCrow**: Glad you like it. I definitely will!

**Cliffe**: Wow! Glad you like it so much! I've been working hard on making it very non-cliché, and when I have to make it cliché, I always try to make it mocking of the cliché. Apparently it's working. ~_^ I'm so glad you like it. I will definitely keep writing, so as to ensure that you stick with it! ^_^

**Shades**(ch 7): _::Draco shoves Vivi off and grabs tongue back:: I AM NOT FEMININE! I AM A MALFOY! MALFOYS ARE NOT FEMININE! I am just…delicate. Yeah, that's it. Delicate. And I LIKE my hair. It's all hard and…fake…and… Fine. You win. I'll change my hair. Next chapter, I promise. ::huffs off.::_ Well, promise made, I'll have to go work on that then. Hm. How can I make him change his hair…

**Shades**(ch 8): It's ok. I love you anyways! ::grins::

**Shades**(ch 9): I hear and obey! More is here!

**Obsidian**: It's OK. You reviewed, so I can forgive you for not being on to review later. I look forward to your return!

**Oili**: OK! Lazy reviewers are no prob. I'm just glad you're reading it!

**Notquitesara!**: Sorry if I missed you. And I agree! KISS HIM AGAIN!

**Notquitesara!**: Yes I do! I RP all the time! Whee!

**Mnemosyne**: Oh, it wont be too long. I promise. But other than that, you will just have to wait and see…

**Vel-Chan**: Ralph? Ralph is Mercutio, unless I am suddenly mistaken. And we shall see if he becomes important. In truth, I haven't really decided EXACTLY what he's gonna do myself yet, but he will have SOMETHING else to do besides be a good little actor. ::grin::

**Vel-chan**: I love em too. Hehehee. Yes, the interesting is only beginning too. Hehehe.

**Rainmaker**: BILL AND TED! YOU KNOW BILL AND TED! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!! ::hugs:: Bill and Ted are the greatest people in the world, and that movie, "Bill and Ted's excellent adventure" for those of you who have no idea what we're talking about, is the best movie in the world! And this is coming from someone who hates TV with a passion! EVERYONE! GO WATCH BILL AND TED! ::grins:: Yes, but who isn't culturally well rounded if they have watched Bill and Ted over 100 times, loves Harry Potter with a passion, and writes fanfics of Shakespeare plays? Come on people? Perhaps I should throw in the icing on the cake? FLOGGING MOLLY, I LOVE YOU!!!!! Yes, add Flogging Molly into the mix, and you get a perfectly well-rounded person. ::grins::

**Hyalite**: Glad you like Snape and George! It's quite a pairing, isn't it? Hehehehee.

**Riana Grace**: No, I don't think Fred will be gay. I think I'll hook him up with…aaah! You don't expect me to tell you, do you? That's my secret, but I promise, it won't be Dumbledore or Kat. Scouts Honor. Oh, and I am definitely going to throw in some SiriusxRemus in here somewhere…Maybe the next chapter. Hehehe. Lots going on in the next chapter. And Draco showing up to dine with Snape? Perhaps. That would be very amusing, now that I think about it….hehehehehehehehehehe

**Nanono**: yes, wonderful and twisted, isn't it?

**Kat**: Hm. Interesting name. Thought you were the real Kat for a sec ::grins:: And I completely agree with you. DMxHP all the way, baby!

**MOI**: I do like Harry and Draco thinking. Bigly used in this chapter ((is bigly a word? Hey, I'm a regular Shakespeare, making up words and shit)). Yes, DxH does rock!

**VeronicaQ**: Hehe. Yes, he does jump to conclusions too much. And he has graduated, but I think he still falls under "Slitherin," even if he is technically an "ex-Slytherin" at the moment.

**VeronicaQ**: Yes, Snape and george! And we do need more kissing! Maybe in the next chapter…

**Ruz**: I know. I'm sorry.

**Ruz**: YES! Read Shakespeare! It's the best thing you can ever do in your life!

**Jane**: Yep. Harry's in Egypt, swimming in de Nile. Hehehe. HE WILL! This wouldn't be DracoxHarry slash if they didn't get together sooner or later ((sooner, more likely than later)). And the ending will either be happy or sad, depending on my mood when I write it. If I get 20 posts from 20 different people telling me it should go one way, I'll do it that way! I promise! Otherwise, it's all up to my mood at the time!

Wow. That was a LOT of messages to respond to. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be longer **much longer** and will have lots of nice things in it. Oh, and it should be up tonight. Enjoy and please remember to R&R!

Love!

~Vivi


	11. Act Two Scene Five

**Scene Five**

He apperated into Ron's room the next morning right at 8 AM, picking cat furr off of his suit.

"Stupid cats," he grumbled, then spotted Ron.

[This is too perfect,] he thought to himself, and snuck over to the side of Ron's bed. Ron was sleeping peacefully, his mouth half open. Harry bent down close to his ear and spoke softly into it.

"Ron…Ron!"

"mrgrrfglerfgeyeahferogme?"

"Ron, Hermione just left. She said to tell you that she's not coming to the wedding. She and Fred have decided to elope."

"mggrfffgredffgreatggroglee."

"Ron, space aliens have invaded and started raping and pillaging small towns along the coast, demanding that they pay them an extortionate amount of money to leave in peace."

"frrrtgertgffglewonderfulggmhrognhofl."

"Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart just showed up and he said he wants to talk to you."

"grrtgkglegtell him tolgrongr fuck off glreolgnfoned."

"Ron, he's wearing a thong."

"WHAT?" Ron shot up like he was expecting Lockhart to be there in front of him, attempting to seduce and do horrible naughty things to him while he slept. "TELL HIM TO GO AWAY! NOW!!!"

Harry was laughing so hard he fell over. Ron looked perplexed.

"What? The last thing I want to see, ever, is Lockhart wearing a thong."

Harry burst into laughter again. Ron glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

Harry managed to control his laughter long enough to gasp out an answer.

"Your ::gasp:: face! It was ::gasp:: priceless!"

Ron looked disgruntled.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. You didn't just wake up with an image of Lockhart standing above you wearing a thong."

He and Harry both shuddered.

"That _is_ a rather disturbing thought," Harry conceded. Ron nodded.

"Now, onto the next subject. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. "Bad sign. You aren't even married yet, and already you've forgotten your anniversary." Ron blanched white.

"Oh," he said in a small voice. "I forgot. Today's the day."

"Yep! And I'm here to make sure you don't get going while the going's good! Hermione would KILL me if you disappeared without a trace today. And we all know what Hermione's like when she gets on the warpath."

They laughed.

"Come on. You need a shower, then we can get you outfitted."

Ron nodded and got up to crawl into the shower.

The day and the ceremony were relatively uneventful, as uneventful as weddings can be, and Harry was relaxing in a chair drinking punch he was sure Fred had spiked when Remus and Sirius came over to him. They were holding hands and smiling ((just for you, **Riana Grace**)).

"Hey," Harry said, used to his "parents" displays of affection by now. He had, after all, lived with them for the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts, and if he hadn't gotten used to it real fast, he never would have gotten any rest there. Sirius sat down in a vacant chair next to Harry and pulled Remus into his lap.

"Hey to you," Sirius said with a grin. "So what's this I hear about a lovely blonde man in your play?"

Harry flushed.

"Why told you about him?"

"We have ears everywhere," Remus said, winking.

"Very funny. Who?"

"The Twins," Sirius admitted. "Apparently they have someone working for them who saw you head off to coffee with 'Juliet.' As your godfather, I feel compelled to ask a few questions." Although his words were serious ones, they had a very amused tone.

"Kat…" Harry said, contemplating killing her.

"Yes, that was her. So tell us about him!" Remus said impatiently. "You didn't even tell us you were gay!"

Harry winced.

"I'm not! He just wanted company to try out some coffee at the Witches Three Coffee. It wasn't a date and I don't even like him!"

Sirius laughed.

"You sound more like you're trying to convince yourself than us." Suddenly Sirius turned serious ((pun intended)). "Harry, you must know that no matter what, we will always support you, OK? Whether or not you are gay, you can always come to us. We're here for you, as your parents would have been."

Harry nodded, and decided to finally voice his feelings.

"I…I'm just not sure. I never thought I was gay before, but Cho and the other girls I went out with just didn't do anything for me, so I ended all those relationships relatively quickly. I just figured I hadn't met the right person yet, although I always assumed the right person would be a female…"

He stopped, not knowing how to continue. He was confused as hell, with his heart telling him to just go for Draco already, while his mind told him it was…not "wrong" but not really "right" either. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's OK Harry. I don't really have much advice for you, other than something James told me when I was going through the same problem. He said, 'Sirius, only you can know what you want in life, but just remember that answers often take time to find and sometimes are not at all what you expected.' That's really all I can offer you, Harry." He smiled. "Now, Remus, why don't we go get some more punch?"

The two of them stood up and walked off, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

['Only you can know what you want in life, but just remember that answers often take time to find and sometimes they are not at all what you expected.' That's true wisdom. Thanks dad. That may be just what I need.]

10 o'clock came, revealing many things to Harry, the first and foremost of which was that Hermione and Ron were becoming very anxious to see people leave. Several groups of people, including the Twins, who were significantly more inebriated than when they had arrived, had already left, and more were drifting away by the minute. Harry finally decided it was time for him to go as well. He walked over to Ron and Hermione, said his farewells, as well as the congratulations from Draco, which frightened them severely, and apperated back to his room at the inn in Hogsmead. He hadn't been there for more than five minutes when something rapped on his window. With a yawn, he dragged himself off of the bed he had been sitting on after he had changed into more casual clothing and opened the window. An unknown owl, completely white from head to tail, flew in and landed on the head of Harry's bed. It had a note tied to its leg, which it offered to Harry. Harry took the note off of its leg, but before he could read it, it had flown off through the open window.

[That was odd,] though Harry as he opened the note. The two lines scratched onto the parchment in fine black ink allowed fear an opportunity to close its icy fist around Harry's heart.

Your Juliet is in mortal danger. The hunter has chosen a new victim. 

Harry's heart almost stopped in his chest.

[Draco's in trouble! I have to help him.]

Rational thoughts all left his mind as he grabbed his coat, which was hanging by the door, and sprinted out. Something in the back of his brain reminded him Draco had said he lived above the Hogsmead apothecary, so Harry ran off in that direction, wand already out to confront any danger he might face. Several people shouted at him as he almost ran over them in his haste to get to Draco's apartment. He shouted back apologies, but kept running as fast as he could.

[Since when is the apothecary so far away?] he demanded of himself as it seemed to take forever to get there. Finally, he arrived. He sprinted up the steps behind the building and to the only door accessible from outside the store. Pausing only momentarily to catch his breath, he rapped on the door. When he received no immediate response, he became worried. He knocked again, louder this time, and finally heard a call of the like he had been waiting for.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a fucking second."

There was movement behind the door, a bolt was unbolted, and the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Draco, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, white socks and a towel around his neck. His hair was beautiful in its un-greased state, like silver down that framed his face in a very attractive way. It was slightly puffed out, like he had been recently blowing it dry with a hair dryer, and even in the harsh light from inside the apartment, it glowed like finely spun silver thread. Draco's silver eyes had never seemed more beautiful to Harry, almost glowing in the shadows of the night. Harry stood transfixed by the angel come down to earth that stood before him until Draco cleared his throat, dragging Harry back to reality. With the realization that he had been staring at Draco for some time, Harry blushed.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…I just came by to see if you were alright." That sounded rather pathetic, even to Harry's own ears.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I got this note…" Harry suddenly realized he still had it, so he offered it to Draco who quickly scanned it and looked up.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked suddenly. "I was just about to have dinner, and there's plenty for two if you're hungry." Harry nodded and Draco stepped aside to let him in. 

There it is. Next chapter up in a few moments. Cookies and Cake go to these people for reviewing!

**Cliffe**: ^_^ glad you're so into SnapexGeorge. Lots of people think its weird, but I think its fun. I agree. Snape does need to hook up with someone. Otherwise, he's just gonna get worse. And I know you haven't read one before. I haven't either, really. Try looking up the pairing on FF.N. There was a total of three stories there last time I checked, and none of them are really that good. Thanks for the congrats! I am so happy people are reviewing!

**Fatal Dreams-Seducer of Fantasy**: ^_^ Here's the next chapter, and the chapter after this will be up in minutes!

**Amarantha Liriel**: Yes, Draco is a good boy. He's behaving himself and his language. Good Draco. Yes, but I'm afraid that in the next chapter, they get out of Egypt and hit the Med. Sea. Yay beans! ^_^

**Slashybubble**: Good thing you aren't purple! And here's your update for today! Oh, and sanity is overrated. I'm doing just fine as I am, and I haven't been sane…well, since I started High School.

**Slashybubble**: Oh goodies! I love choco Draco and Harry! Yummy beans! ^_^ And we all know they need those interactive parts…hehehee

**Stella**: yay Bill S. Preston Esq. and Ted Theodore Logan! ^_^ And more happy times a'comin!

**Random Slytherin 1**: Yes. Nagi is definitely the coolest telekinetic kid I know, even if he looks like a girl. Speaking of girls, do you think that he's what Toto's looking at in the last ending? I think so! I think they survived! I really do! Hehehe. You get more kissing in next chapter. Hehehe.

**Riana Grace**: This is your chapter, gal. I wrote the part with Siri and Remus with you in mind. Hope you enjoy! Hmm. And that is a very interesting idea you have about Draco and Snape and George. Hmmmmmmmm…

**TwistedLogic**: ^_^ Thanks! You make me feel good! I really want to write more when people like you review! I feel…inspired!

**JadeDragon**: Alrighty. Two votes for a happy ending…no, three I think. I'll give yall the three. ^_^ Only 17 more to go! Well, they are definitely going to get closer in the next one, so I bet you LOVE that one. Hehehe. Yes, I would have had Harry invite Draco, except I figured Ron would try to kill Draco, and probably Harry in the process, and no one wants their arch rival showing up on their wedding. It's just not fair to Ron, is it? Draco meeting Kat…that would be…Possibly very very bad. They would either wind up best friends, or one would kill the other. Hm. We'll have to work with that possibility.

**Shades**: I agree. I prefer Harry the housewife too, but I doubt Harry would…well, he was practically a slave for the Dursleys after all. Maybe he would know what to do with a vacuum cleaner, other than the obvious inappropriate things. _::shoves Vivi over again:: I do, and I'll do what I want. She can't stop me! Not as long as I have the controls! MWAHAHAHA! I am all-po-erk ::Draco's mouth is suddenly zipped shut.::_ No you don't. Shades is right. I have all the power. Hehehe. And VOILA! Draco finally CHANGED HIS HAIR! Amazing, ne? _::hopping up and down, trying to free himself of the invisible bindings now on him::_ What's that Draco? You admit you are feminine? _::screams through a closed mouth::_ Aw, don't worry. We all already knew that. Heheheheehehe.

**Ran**: No, it isn't! ::cries:: It isn't! Schu and Ken don't even know each other! Ken always fights Farfie, and goes nowhere near Schu! You're WRONG! ::cries:: Kenken is mine! ::hugs her little plushie of Kenken.:: MinemineminemineMINE!!! ::sticks tongue out:: There's your update! Enjoy!

**Ruz**: I agree with you. I was planning on him having a few more problems with actually memorizing lines. Anyone can read lines out of a book. It takes a lot more to memorize them and perform them flawlessly onstage. Oh, and I'm sure costumes will be fun…hehehe. Will that work?

**Qauzy**: Hey! Rather late than never! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks so much for your comment about preserving JK Rowling's chars. That was my intention. Oh, and as for your question, I think it will be between Ron and Hermione. I'm not positive, but that's the vibe I'm getting out of the books. Oh, and my favorite play is probably "Hamlet" because it's sad and depressing. I like sad and depressing things. Or maybe it's this one, "Romeo and Juliet." I'm also a romantic. Kinda weird, but it's true. I am one of the few "depressing romantic"s in this world, but I enjoy it. ^_^

**SoulSister**: CONFESSIONS ARE A-COMIN! Hehehe. You'll enjoy the next scene very much. Hehehee. 

**s_x_shipper**: ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter. I know you will. ^_^ And I try to write three chapters a day. Why don't you talk to my teachers and tell them that I need to write three chapters a day, so cut back on homework? Who knows? It may work.

**Nanono**: Hermione's maid of honor? I have no idea. I didn't even think of that. Um…Probably Ginny. Seems to work. ::shrug:: I dunno. Who do you think it should be?

**eevee_elf**: I know I am the best writer ever in your opinion. I have it on the highest authority, however, that you are upset with me because I didn't put you in this. And I refuse to! It wont be as much fun if its filled with chars I know! Sorry, but tough noogies.

**Rainmaker**: dry thine eyes! My updates are plentiful now, and shall hopefully remain plentiful until the story is finished! Speaking of which, I wonder if I should start thinking about a sequel too…

Well, that's everyone! Review and get cookies and make things you want to have happen happen!

~Vividian


	12. Act Two Scene Six

This scene is AKA "the good scene." And no, I still don't own harry potter. Don't make me cry for want of the copyright. :p Oh, and yes there are six scenes in Act Two in Romeo and Juliet. So Nyaaaaa!

Special thanks to **notquitesara** for betaing most of this scene and the last!

**Scene Six**

Once they were both inside, Draco closed the door and threw the bolt again. Harry looked around. He was standing in what served as a living room in a sparsely furnished apartment. To his right was a couch, a coffee table and two arm chairs of the same color and material as the couch, and to his left was a kitchen bar-like counter that stretched from one wall, which was actually the wall of a coat closet, about three-fourths of the way across to the opposite wall. It stopped to provide a doorway to the kitchen, which was behind the counter. At the counter stood three wooden bar stools. On the stove sat two large pots, one had steam flying out from under the lid, and the other had a large wooden spoon sitting on top. Draco cursed when he saw the first pot boiling and ran over to the other side of the counter to turn down the temperature of the burner it was on. He then took off the lid and threw in a large measure of pasta.

"Hope you like spaghetti," he said. "I didn't feel like making anything difficult tonight."

Harry nodded.

"Sure. That's fine. Can I do anything to help?"

"No. I'm alright."

Draco removed the lid on the other pot and stirred it, then went about pulling plates and silverware and things out of drawers and cabinets. He motioned for Harry to sit down at one of the bar stools, and Harry complied, reclining comfortably in the wooden chair. Neither of them said anything until the pasta was done. After placing two plates of steaming hot spaghetti and marinara sauce on the counter, Draco ducked down and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Wine?" he asked. Harry nodded. Draco motioned for him to take the plates over to the living room, and, after filling two glasses with the red wine, followed him with the drinks and silverware. They sat down on the floor across from each other and began eating. Harry found the silence oppressive, but was unwilling to break it, fearing the questions that would bring noise more.

[I can't believe this. If someone had told me yesterday that I would be eating dinner in Draco's flat today, I would have laughed. This is outrageous. I can't decide whether I'm going to pass out or jump for joy, or just remain comatose. What's wrong with me? Am I really that pathetic that I'm acting this way in front of someone I like? Why did I never have this problem with Cho or any of the other girls? Maybe I did and I just didn't know it? Fuck. I'm going crazy…]

Draco's thoughts were very similar.

~Oh my god. Harry fucking Potter is sitting in my living room with me, eating food I prepared. Am I staring at him too much? What if he doesn't like my food? Oh my god. If someone had told me yesterday Harry Potter was going to be here today, I would have cleaned up a little more.~ He looked at the very thin ((think nonexistent)) layer of dust on the window, table and couches. ~Oh my god, this place looks like an absolute pigsty. He must really think I've sunk low now. I live in such a pit. He probably has a mansion somewhere that's always impeccably clean with house elves to do his cooking, and here he is, sitting in my little flat eating my poorly cooked meal. Oh fuck. He probably thinks I'm pathetic. Fuck. Life is so unfair…~

Finally, Harry decided to brave the silence. He set down his fork, drank a sip of the wine to wash down what was in his mouth, and looked up at Draco, who was staring at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this. I really thought you were in danger. I guess I'm just a little paranoid with the rumors of Voldemort returning and shit…"

His voice dropped off, as he couldn't think of anything else to say. After a second, Draco relieved him.

"It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing. Neither of us is very far from the top of Voldemort's "to kill" list."

Harry smiled and Draco filled with joy at the sight of that beautiful smile directed at him. He took a deep breath.

"So, why don't you start explaining at the beginning," he suggested to Harry. "When did you receive the note? How did you get it? I don't recognize the handwriting as any of the former Death Eaters I knew, but that doesn't mean anything."

Harry nodded and began telling Draco of how, after he returned from the wedding, the owl had appeared and had given him the message.

"…Well, I remembered you had told me where you lived, so I ran over here to make sure you were alright," Harry finished. Draco was nodding.

"Alright, so this note could be any one of three things: a false alarm, a trap to get rid of both of us at the same time, or a real warning that someone is going to make an attempt on my life. Do you agree?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Alright. Now, let's try the process of elimination coupled with some logical thought and see what happens. I really doubt that this is a trap. Knowing Voldemort, if this were a trap, he would have set off the bombs that blew us to hell by now. He wouldn't have given us time to have a last dinner beforehand. Now, it could be that he is trying to lure us into a false sense of security by letting us live this long, but I really doubt it. It's not his style. What do you think?"

Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"I think so too. It just doesn't seem like him, and I've been on the receiving end of too many of his tricks and traps to think this is also one."

"Good. Now we are down to two options."

"Yeah. Personally, I think this isn't a dud."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Well, why would anyone go to so much trouble to play some sort of nasty joke on us? It doesn't seem worth it to me, especially since there's no real payback for it. I mean, if you wanted to play a prank on someone, isn't the point to embarrass him publicly? Where's the laughter at someone else's expense this way?"

Draco had to admit, it made sense.

"Wow, Harry. I never would have guessed you knew that much about playing jokes on people. You have a lot of first-hand experience?"

Harry shook his head, then blushed a little.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Um…nothing really. You just called me 'Harry.' That's the first time I've ever heard you call me that before."

Draco had also noticed the slip of his tongue, but decided it was too late to go back now.

"Well, do you not want me to call you by your name?" he asked, trying to turn the conversation so that it appeared to be Harry's fault for noticing it. Harry blushed again and looked down at his plate.

"No, I-it was just a first, that's all."

~What's the matter with him? He's blushing like a schoolgirl. It's almost as if he…No! Don't even go there, Draco. You know it can't be true, so don't set yourself up for heartache.~

[My god, what's wrong with me? I'm blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. I wonder if I should tell him…No. Don't even go there, Harry. He probably doesn't even like you, so don't set yourself up for heartache.]

Harry chewed on his lower lip, looking everywhere but at Draco. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that was not sitting well with him. He heard more than saw Draco get up and come around to the other side of the coffee table. However, when Draco sat down and leaned his head close to Harry's to whisper something in his ear, Harry paid attention.

"Harry," Draco said, almost too soft for Harry to hear, "forgive me this."

Then Draco did something Harry never expected or hoped he would do. He placed his hand under Harry's chin to lift his head into a tender kiss. Harry was too shocked to do anything, which Draco apparently took to mean Harry didn't like him.

~I knew it, yet I set myself up for it yet again.~

Draco sighed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away. "I should have known you wouldn't enjoy that. Thanks for not hitting me, though, although I doubt I can expect as much from your girlfriend…"

Harry's jaw looked like it was going to fall off.

[Draco has feelings for me! He likes me! OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE JUST KISSED ME!!!]

Harry wasn't sure what to say, and Draco was looking so rejected it almost physically hurt Harry, so Harry did the only thing he could think of doing.

"Draco…"

Draco turned to see what Harry wanted, although he didn't raise his eyes to look at him in the face, but there wasn't any need to. As soon as Draco was facing him, Harry leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Draco's beautiful lips. Draco's eyes widened, then he closed them as Harry's were closed, leaning into the kiss with all his heart, mind and soul. After several long minutes, during which Draco got his hands around Harry's waist and was pulling him closer and Harry buried his fingers in Draco's angel-soft hair, the had to pull apart for oxygen. They sat next to each other, breathing hard, but not speaking for several minutes. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Draco…Draco, I-" he seemed to be searching for words.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked calmly, soothing Harry's frayed nerves with his voice. Suddenly something Draco had said earlier finally reached Harry's mind.

"Wait. What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then who was that chick you were with Tuesday, who was trying to be all sneaky when she was staring at us through the coffee shop window yesterday. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Harry grinned, then laughed, making Draco feel very stupid.

"Kat? My girlfriend? Bloody hell! You thought I would date a sixth-year?" he managed to get out between laughs. "What kind of a sick pervert do you think I am," he said with a wide grin. Draco shrugged.

"You certainly seemed to be very friendly. Fuck it, Harry, I haven't seen you for years! What am I supposed to think when I see some girl run up and hug you out of the blue?"

Draco was getting a little upset, so Harry leaned over and placed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. No, Kat is not my girlfriend. She works for the Weasley Twins at their joke shop and is that friendly with just about everyone."

Draco rested his head on Harry's, and enjoyed the feeling. He had been living alone so long, it was strange sitting next to someone, but comforting nonetheless.

"Harry?" Draco said, pulling his head back up to look down at Harry, who looked up at him.

"Yes?"

Draco leaned down, and for the third time that night, found himself brushing his lips against the perfect ones of the man he had been in love with for years.

"I think I'm in heaven," he said softly, and kissed Harry again.

Well, that's Act Two. What'd you think? R&R PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the more I write and the faster I write.

Not to go about blackmailing anyone or anything, of course.

~Vividian


	13. Act Three Scene One

If I owned Harry Potter, would I have to BUY tickets to see it at 11:30 on opening day? I certainly hope not. I expect I would have already seen it by now. And I haven't. So I doubt I own Harry Potter, as much as I would like to.

**Act Three**

**Scene One**

Harry woke up the next morning to the feeling of something moving slightly under him. With a small yawn, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into the side of an unfamiliar couch, a living human serving as his pillow. He was so surprised, he gave a little squeak and fell off the couch.

[Oh my god, where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where is here? What have I done?]

A familiar voice brought Harry out of his shocked state.

"Harry? Are you ok?"

Harry looked up to see a half-naked Draco watching him from his position on the couch.

[My god, he looks so good in the morning…]

~Holy shit, he looks so cute all confused and vulnerable looking.~

"Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off the couch." Harry smiled as memories of the night before came back to him. Neither man had really wanted to move very quickly in their newfound relationship ((ducks bricks and stuff thrown at her by the rabid fans)), so they had just spent most of the rest of the evening on the couch, talking. Apparently Harry and Draco had fallen asleep and wound up situating themselves on the large couch, Harry curled up against Draco with his head on Draco's shoulder. ((awwww)) Draco apparently took Harry for his word, for he smiled down at him [My god, Draco's smiling! A real smile!], and got up off the couch.

"You hungry?" he asked. Harry nodded as he stood. "You have any particulars against scrambled eggs and toast? I'm not much of a cook before my first pot of coffee in the mornings." Harry smiled.

"I don't really care."

Draco nodded and began cooking. He eventually decided against scrambled eggs, mostly because when he opened a cupboard a package of pancake mix fell down and almost hit him on the head, so he took it as a sign from above or something and made pancakes. They smelled divine, if he did say so himself. Over their breakfast, Harry and Draco had a nice conversation about acting and how each man had gotten into the profession. They had gotten to know each other well last night, although Draco hadn't told Harry the real reason he was in Hogsmead, he did tell him his parents were both dead, and Harry seemed to warm up to him quickly after that.

~I suppose it's because we are on common ground when it comes to being orphaned, really. And, I guess, in all truth, Voldemort is responsible for all of our parents' deaths. Interesting though…~

"Yeah, so that's basically what happened to me to get me into acting," Harry concluded. Draco nodded.

"Interesting. I still would have thought you'd be an Auror, or the Minister of Magic by now, or something that's more along the lines of "acceptable" for the Boy-Who-Lives," Draco said with a smile. Hey, just because he was now very close to Harry didn't mean he didn't like teasing him still. Granted, Draco wasn't nearly as mean to him as he had been, but playful teasing was healthy in a relationship. Harry seemed to appreciate it. Harry leaned over and rested his head on Draco's shoulder as they sat on the big couch finishing their breakfast.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For never treating me differently because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, or some great actor. Even back in school, when we were both still enemies, I almost enjoyed our little spats because you were the only person who wouldn't treat me differently after each battle with Voldemort. You were a nice constant in my bizarre life. So thanks."

Draco wasn't sure what to say, so he stuck with a rather safe, "You're welcome. I wouldn't do that for just _any_ superstar, after all. Only the special ones."

"So I'm special?"

"Yes, you most certainly are." Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's in a sweet kiss. They both enjoyed the small electric shock they received from the contact, but too soon, the pulled away, neither ready to go any further yet. "So what are we going to do today, _koneko_?" Draco asked. Harry looked puzzled.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Koah-nei-koah."

Draco winced as Harry's unfamiliar tongue butchered the language.

"It's _koneko_ and it means 'kitten' in Japanese."

"Oh! That's nice…" Suddenly, Harry shot straight up. "HOLY SHIT! I forgot about the kittens!" He grabbed his head with both hands ((get that mind of yours out of the gutter! His OTHER head!)) and went through a small spaz-attack.

"Kittens? What kittens?" Asked Draco, confused.

"My cat, Snowball, and Ron and Hermione's three kittens! They're in my hotel room, and I forgot to feed them last night and I wasn't there to feed them yet this morning! Oh fuck! They are going to be so pissed at me…"

Draco sighed, stood, and walked into a back room in his apartment. He reappeared several seconds later, pulling a close-fitting silver shirt over his head. "Relax," he said calmly, apparently soothing some of Harry's frayed nerves. "We can just go over now. They may be a little pissed, but I'm sure they're gonna be happier to see food than angry at you for not bringing it sooner. Besides, cats are strong buggers. They can go for a few extra hours without food." Draco was amazed at how easily he downplayed what could be considered animal neglect as he helped Harry to his feet and into his jacket. Harry, still mortified he could do such a horrible thing to the cats, led the way silently through the streets of Hogsmead, still quiet in the relatively early morning. They finally got to his room in the inn, and Harry carefully opened the door, expecting either four flying furballs of anger to attack him, or to see four dead cats laying on the ground in the room. Well, he saw four cats laying on the ground, alright, but they were hardly dead. They were asleep in a pile next to Harry's bed. One feline face dislodged itself from the pile of bodies to see who was bothering its slumber, but after decided Harry and Draco weren't worth its interest, it appeared to back to sleep. Harry immediately set about preparing dinner/breakfast for the cats, and Draco sat on the bed watching him.

~He's not particularly graceful in the traditional sense of the word, but he does have his own sort of elegance. A very interesting piece to study, but definitely one where I wouldn't be able to think of anything but how he tastes after a while…~ Draco thought, then his attention was drawn away from Harry by a set of small fangs imbedding themselves in his finger.

"Ouch…not good," he said in a very calm tone, and picked the little black kitten off up and away from his hand. "I have to cook with that hand, cat," he told it. The cat seemed to find this amusing, for it squirmed out of his one-handed grasp and onto his lap. Finding a nice little spot for it to place itself, the cat nudged Draco's thigh with its head, begging for attention. With a small smile, Draco began petting the kitten, much amused by its seemingly crazy antics whenever he stopped for longer than the "permissible" time. A small chuckle and a movement of the bed made Draco look up, right into Harry's smiling face as the latter sat down next to the former.

"It seems Snowball has taken a liking to you. She's the only one that's mine of the lot, so her approval means the rest of the cats won't try and kill you…if they can ever drag themselves out of their naps, that is." The other three cats were still curled up into one fuzzy ball of fur, even though large breakfasts had been placed in bowls before them. There was a tapping on the window, and Harry went to answer the call from his snowy owl. As Harry did this, Draco picked up Snowball and placed her next to one of the bowls.

"Eat up, kitty," he said, but the cat sat down and gave him a "not in your lifetime, bozo" look, then she began cleaning her front paw. Draco sighed and Harry laughed.

"Obviously you aren't around cats much. They do exactly what they want exactly when they want, and they never do something for people when they ask them to. You want something to follow orders? Get a dog."

"I'll take that into consideration if I ever deem a pet worthy of my undying devotion," Draco said in a sardonic voice. Harry grinned.

"Oh, and the letter Hedwig was carrying was from Dumbledore. He wants to know if I want to come to tea today. He says you're invited too."

"He invited me?"

"Well, not by name, but he said, 'and bring along the young fellow Kat keeps talking about. I am curious to meet him.'"

"Damn that girl. I need to meet her so I can give her a nice piece of my mind."

"I'm sure I can arrange that," Harry said with a laugh as he sat back down beside Draco. "So you game?"

"Sure. Why not? I was going to go see Snape sooner or later too, and I can use this as an excuse to get up to the school. Haven't been up there for weeks."

"Alright. Sounds great, but what should we do until then?"

"Hm…we could go get some coffee, or visit some of the quaint little shops around town…or, my personal favorite."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe…" Draco leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Harry's lips. "Maybe we could just stay here."

"I think I wouldn't mind that too much."

"Good."

They met in another sweet kiss, all things temporarily forgotten. The cats looked up with a complete lack of interest, then, as one, began eating.

Wow beans. Sorry to leave you off in the beginning of a snog session, but it kinda ended itself there. I swear, I have the pretense of a plot in mind, but as to where it actually goes when I start writing of the story, I cannot be held responsible. I'm sorry. Ok, instead of cookies, these people get pumpkin pies! Yay holidays! Oh, and as a warning, there are a LOT of these.

**PiperCrow**: Sorry bout that. It takes a while for FF.N to update the number of chapters. I swear it's not me.

**Stella**: Hehehe. Bill and Ted for Halloween. There's an idea…hehehe.

**Amarantha Liriel**: Ok. I promise. No more two at a time things. ^_^ Thanks for the love. I feel it. Arigatou!

**bthatcher2002**: more chapters! Glad you like it. Makes me happy!

**Ran**: thankies thankies thankies! Glad you like it muchos. Farfie and Aya? Ick no! That's just WEIRD. Weird beans it is, yess.

**Random Slytherin 1**: Hehehe. I agree. A kiss is worth a lot. Maybe even a million shags! Whee! I agree. Go Nagi! Find Toto and have fun!

**JadeDragon**: Ooh? Someone interested in a sequel? That's good news. I'll have to start thinking about that one. ::grin:: Glad you "enjoyed" the part with Lockhart in a thong. Some of my better work, if I do say so myself.

**JadeDragon**: Yes, I dare say, Kat meets Draco would be interesting… I'm thinking World War Three, or something close. Maybe just the battle of Gettysburg…but something nasty and unpleasant, I'm sure. We'll have to wait and see, won't we?

**DarkAngelButterfly**: Oh? And who do you think wrote the letter, because I bet your WROOOOOONG!! Hehehe. This one was well planned to look like someone else, when it is really someone you probably wouldn't expect for reasons you wouldn't expect. Hehehe. I love intrigue. Hehehe.

**David Hasselhoff**: For anyone who didn't read this one, go read it. I want to know if other people agree with "David." Oh, and "David," I know where you life. It's off a little west of my house. Expect me sometime soon with a can of spray paint, chains to tie you to a chair in front of the TV with, and some videos of male porn, especially if I can find some ANIME porn from animes such as…oh…I dunno… Maybe some Cowboy Bebop porn would torture you well enough. Or maybe I should just stick to Weiß and One Piece. I dunno. Which would you prefer?

**Crazygirl**: Thankies. Here's your more!

**Jay**: this is what happens next! Hehehe.

**Mistykasumi**: hehehe. I can't wait to see your reaction to the sex scene I have planned…

**Ruz**: Wigs? Why would wizards wear wigs? ((Jezuz H Christ on a pogo stick! If that wasn't alliteration, nothing is!!!)) They can use magic instead of wigs, can't they? ^_^ Oh, and you're wrong. Kat didn't send the letter. See next chapter for further details. ^___________^ Yes, have a bad feeling about Mercutio. You'll find out why soon.

**Ruz**: I couldn't stand waiting any longer. That's why it's sudden. Sorry, but I can wait a little longer before going that far. Hehehe.

**Slashybubble**: Voldie in the baby carriage? Weird beans! O_o Hm…actually…hehe. Hehehe. Whooohahaha! Whoooooohahahhahahahah! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Couldn't control myself. Interesting idea popping up…hehehee.

**Cassie**: ^_^ Glad you love it so much. I really would prefer I could make it NC-17, but it really shouldn't even be R right now. But it will be R soon! I promiseeeeeeeee. Sorry about the short chapters. I am taking lots of really hard classes, so I have tons of homework I have to do on a regular basis, which cuts down the amount of time I have to write, and, therefore, how long they are. Not a real excuse, but too bad. It's life.

**Schulyr**: Thankieeeeees!

**Nagini**: Here's more!! ::grin::

**Jacquie**: We'll seeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hehehe. I love being a brat and not giving away any hints. Although, if you really want it to end sad, or you really want it to end happy, review again and say! Currently, I have four people who want it happy, and no one who wants it to end sad. What do YOU think?

**Mandraco**: No I haven't seen it. I should look it up if it's that good. Hehehe. Sounds funny.

**NotQuiteSara**: You! Write more! :p

**~chikalolitaaa!~**: Yes, it is getting good, isn't it? I'm so unbiased. ^_^

**ted**: I am a big fan of nice warm and fuzzy. After all, I like kittens, don't I? Aye Aye, Captain! Good work keeping up!

**Jane**: Wowies. Number 5 for happy ending. All you unhappy ending people need to get some votes in!!! Hurry before they reach 20 first!

**Rainmaker**: ^_^ Glad you like it! I was particularly inspired for that part. I love you Siri and Remus!

**Rainmaker**: Hehehe. Harry and Draco in a dungeon is probably going to happen later. Hehehe. I didn't say that, so don't go spreading it around. Shhhhh.

**GalesMystique710**: Hm. It could be Kat…::coughnoitsnotcough:: ^_^ Glad you liked the Lockhart thing. I was laughing so hard when I wrote it, I almost fell off of my chair. There are five acts and lots of scenes, if you care. ::grin:: And I'll keep in mind your recommendation that I write a sequel. You're #2 on that lot. I think I'll say 20 of those too, and the sequel shall be written.

**Shades**: Hehehe. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this fluffy one too! Kitties!

**Shades**: Up and coming!

**EbonyKitsune**: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. Except you can't, as far as I know. ^_^ Writing as fast as I can!

**Petals~ aka Riana Grace**: Glad you liked my part for you! Anyone else got requests? Hehehe. I do take them! I couldn't deal with Harry and Draco apart any longer. The opportunity presented itself, so I went for it! I could always take those chapters down and rewrite another LONGER section in the middle where they aren't together, and are, rather, attacking themselves for being so close to their loves yet so far and too chicken to say anything, but I don't like angst that much, and I think I'd wind up with a little too much for my sanity. So :p ^_^

**Hyalite**: I know I'm mean. ^_^ It's in my job description. No one ever expects authors to be nice! It's against the law or something! Thanks for liking it!

**David Hasselhoff**: _AGAIN?_ I should just block you "David" from reviewing. I wonder if I can do that? Hm…interesting thought. Oh, and R-sorry. Almost wrote your real name there. Anyways, maybe if you weren't such a homophobe, "David," you wouldn't have as many problems. Or maybe you should only read this on Wednesdays. You seem to be less against things like this on weds. :p You're just jealous because people love me and not you and your warped shoujo-like ideals. ::coughshoujoqqueencough::

**TwistedLogic**: Next installation is HERE!!! WOWIES!!

**PDCQ**: kissy kissy kissy!! Must do more snogging, mustn't they?

**Kat**: That is so weird. Every time you post, I wonder if it's the real Kat. How bizarre. Anywho, glad you like it. Enjoy this part too!

**Hyalite**: No problemo, man. Just glad you found it! What a tragedy that would be if you couldn't or didn't!

**Obsidian**: Yep. I'm a she. ^_^ Isnt it obvious? I'm glad you liked it, and I'm doubly glad you were looking forward to getting back so much just to read this! I blush, I am so happy! ::grin:: Hehehe. Love SeverusxGeorge. It is god. Who wrote the note? If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and then you wouldn't be able to read the rest. Do you stiiiiil want to know?

**Quasy**: I never have. I'll have to look into it. And I don't really **like** depressing, sad novels, I'm just good at writing them. ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter!

**Penance**: Hehehe. Chapter 13 up! Enjoy muchos!

**Cherona no Miko**: WOWIES! I have a new fan! I am so glad you found it! I'm even gladder that you like it! ((is gladder a word??)) ::also jumps up and down in a hyperactive frenzy:: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! I'VE GOT FANS! OMG!! ::is smacked by Draco:: _Now see what you've made her do? She's gone completely batty because of the hyperactivity. ::Draco sighes:: _Hey! I happen to like hyperactivity! ::Harry also bounces up and down and up and down and up and down::_ I'm surrounded by idiots…_

**VeronicaQ**: No it wasn't! Hehehe. I could tell you who DID write it, but I'd have to do to you the same thing I would have to do to **Obsidian**. Sorry beans. Yes, Ron and Hermione need lots of little wizards and witchlets. I wouldn't expect anything less from a Weasley. ^_^

Well, that's that. I would have had the chapter up yesterday, but I got so many reviews, I had to add on an extra day so I could reply to them all. So, now I get to put this up, then I get to do a shit-load of homework, then I need to finish the hat I'm knitting so I can get working on the Slytherin scarf I'm making myself so I can finish it before 11-15, when I go to the 2nd Harry Potter movie on opening day with a bunch of my friends. Sadly enough, one is a Ravenclaw, and two are Gryffindors. How sad is that? Not a single other Slytherin among them. ::sighs:: Alright, time to post this up.

~Vividian


	14. Act Three Scene Two

Goddamn it! Isnt it clear already that I don't own them?! Get a life! And stop harassing me!

**Scene Two**

Three thirty came far too early for Draco, who was greatly enjoying Harry's company, and only partially because he liked snogging him. Mostly, he was enjoying Harry's personality. He seemed to be rather optimistic, yet not insane, which was something Draco valued greatly: sanity ((It's over rated)). After all, why shouldn't he? His life had been filled with nothing but insanity mostly, and it was nice to meet someone who was normal for once, despite the fact that he was one of the most famous wizards in the world. It was kind of ironic.

"You ready?" Harry asked as he came out of the bathroom, drying his unruly hair in a towel. He had insisted on a shower, but when Draco had offered to join him, Harry blushed and locked himself in. Draco sighed as Harry threw the towel on the floor and pulled a sweater over his head, apparently not planning on doing anything to the mess on his head he called hair.

"Aren't you going to at least brush that mop?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head, flinging drips of water off the ends of the still-damp locks. "Why not?"

"It won't help. I've tried everything I have been able to come up with, but nothing works, so I don't even try anymore, unless I have a performance or something." He shrugged nonchalantly. Draco sighed and, taking a relatively unused hairbrush from Harry's beside table, he motioned for the dark-haired man to come over to him. Harry sighed. "Don't we have to go?"

"We can apperate up later."

"You can't apperate onto Hogwarts grounds. You should know that."

"Then we'll run. I am going to do something with your hair if it kills me."

"It very well might," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing."

It was a good half hour, two jars of detangler Draco summoned from his home, and four different types of combs, but Draco did finally manage to get Harry's hair to look somewhat controlled. Draco was proud of his work; Harry thought he looked like a freak.

"It looks weird!" he complained.

"Oh, shush. It looks fine. You're just not used to seeing your hair looking normal," Draco responded, combing back a few locks of his gorgeous blonde hair as he looked in a mirror. He had left it un-greased at Harry's insistence, but he was actually starting to like it. It was silky smooth, and looked like something out of a muggle hair commercial. "Are we leaving now?" Harry nodded and stood up. Draco followed him from the room, out of the inn, and up to Hogwarts. They made it inside the building just as classes were changing. Needless to say, they were stared at, pointed at, and whispered about for most of the trip up the familiar corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"Shit. You'd think they've never seen you before," Draco joked to Harry as they made it to a corridor that was relatively unoccupied. Harry shot him a look. "Hey! You're a superhero! You actually expect to be able to go somewhere like this where they're probably learning about you in DADA, and not be noticed? Time for a nice reality check, bosco." Harry sighed. Draco was right. It was starting to become an annoying habit he had.

"You know what I want in life?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "I want people to forget about events I really wasn't in control of, like every single one of my battles with Voldemort, and see me for the real me. I want people to stop seeing the "Savior of the World" and start seeing "Harry."" He sighed, and Draco shrugged.

"That's never going to happen. Don't kid yourself, Harry. You're wanting something that is never going to be possible. Fuck it, look at Merlin. Do you think he wanted fame? I doubt. Yet, even to this day, we still remember him. He's stuck with fame, be it curse or blessing, and you are too, so get over it."

Harry stopped in his tracks, and Draco continued on for a step or two before also stopping. He turned and looked back, worried he had said too much, but Harry wasn't looking particularly angry, although his eyes tried to unsuccessfully hide a small bit of pain, rather, he was looking relatively thoughtful. His face turned up to regard Draco straight in the eye.

"I didn't ask for any of this, Draco. I don't want the jealousy, the pain, the helplessness, or the leeches that grab onto you to suck at your fame and then leave you that come from being famous."

"If you're implying that the past twenty-four hours have been only lust after your fame and power on my part, you are sadly mistaken," Draco said seriously, then, not wishing to make this into a huge fight in the middle of the hallway, he added, "now, I can't say the same for you, I'm afraid. Are you only hanging out with me for my perfection and the Slytherin power you never had?" He grinned, and Harry reciprocated the expression.

"Of course not, my dear Draco. After all, why would I want Slytherin fame and glory when everyone knows Gryffindors are the best?" They both laughed and continued up to Dumbledore's office. As they approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, they realized that neither of them knew the password.

"This may pose a problem," Draco said, but just as he finished, the gargoyle looked up at them.

"Harry Potter, you and your guest are free to pass," the gargoyle said, and jumped aside.

"Oh. Thank you," Harry said, and led Draco up the small passage to Dumbledore's office. Harry was about to knock on the door when it opened for him. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair before a small coffee table, a couch and two other chairs in close proximity, and motioned for the two to come forward. He wasn't able to see Draco until Harry had moved out of the doorway, but when he did, his only reaction was a slight lift of his eyebrows in a small question. Harry nodded, then sat down. Draco sat beside him, and there was an uncomfortable moment of silence while Dumbledore took a small sip of his tea.

"Hope you don't mind that I started without you. I didn't want the tea to get cold."

"Oh, no problem," Harry replied. "We got caught when the students switched class-"

Harry was stopped by the door slamming open and a bouncy girl with very curly ((frizzy)) brown hair up in pigtails hopped in. She threw her bag and books behind a chair, which she immediately occupied, and finally Draco recognized her: she was the annoying girl he had seen Harry with; the one who had been spying on them in the coffee shop the day before! Draco took an abrupt disliking to this noisy girl who was now staring unashamedly at him. Harry sighed.

"Draco, this is Kat Martin. Kat, Draco Malfoy."

"OOOOOOOOOOooooooh. Pleasure to meet ya, Draco." She horribly butchered his name too. Draco nodded politely and smiled as best he could. Kat leaned over to "whisper" a "secret comment" to Harry. "Hey, Harry? You do know that he's a Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated Malfoys…"

"Kat…"

"And what's Ron gonna do to you? Have you even thought about that?"

"No, Kat. Actually, this just happened recently, and I haven't had much of a chance to think yet."

"Oooooh. Ok."

"You know, I am still in the room," Draco said. "And I'm not def."

"Never said ya were, dude."

"So why do you insist on talking about me? If you're going to insult me and my family, at least do it openly and to my face."

"Oh? I thought that's what I was doing!"

"You aren't funny, you do realize that?"

"Nope! I'm a royal kick in the pants, or so George and Fred tell me."

"You haven't figured out yet that they aren't quite right in the head?"

"You know, I don't think I like you."

"Astounding. Well, I must ask, if you don't like me, why were you spying on Harry and me in the coffee house yesterday? Or do you like to spend times staring at enemies?"

"I was watching you-Hey! How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you like everyone else in the place."

"How? I was wearing an invisisibillity cloak!" ((spelling mistake intentional))

"It was a cloak, and rather ugly at that if I may add, but it was not an invisibility cloak."

"Poop! Fred! George! I'm gonna get you! Dirty prankers."

"I don't believe you actually believed them."

"Oh yeah! Well…well you're just a stoopy-poopy scare-édy beaver!"

"Ignoramus."

"Pompous jerk!"

"Ostentatious hebetudinous gaby."

"Wow…I've never even heard of half of those words."

"There are only three there. How have you only heard of 1.5 of the words I just used?"

"Three times one half is 1.5? WOW! So _that's_ why I made that cauldron explode in Potions today. Heh. Who'd've guessed."

"You dim-witted barbarian. What did you think it was?"

"4, you butt-monkey."

"Butt-monkey? You are so passé."

"Math-loving mother's boy with a donkey's face!"

"Stolid simpleton."

"Stoopid brain."

"Fatuous fool."

"Nincompoop."

"Babbling bovine."

"Butt-hole."

"Sit thee on a spit, thou tardy-gaited, addlepated flap-mouthed coxcomb!"

"Ooo-kay now, bubba. If you gotta think up words to insult me, I guess that means I wins, eh, butt-wipe?"

"I didn't make up those words, you paunchy earth-vexing flirt-gill. They are straight from Shakespeare! Not like you'd know, you _prostituée inepte_."

"Woah beans, Mr. Shakespeare-freak-man-dude! No need to get personal! Sheeeeeeesh."

At about that time, Dumbledore coughed, snapping both Kat and Draco out of their verbal battle.

"Very nice. Glad you know you two are now acquainted. Would either of you care for some tea now?" Harry already had some, Draco noticed, then nodded. Dumbledore offered him a cup, an amused grin breaking his face into a sea of aged wrinkles. Draco took it and sipped at the bitter substance. He hated tea, in all truth, but he had learned how to drink it, since his mother had always insisted on drinking tea with the family at four everyday. Well, everyday before his father had been killed. After that, she had just given up on her family, and hadn't cared about tea anymore. Draco looked into his cup, a forlorn expression on his face. Harry noticed this, and gave him a discreet elbow to the ribs to bring him back to the conversation, which had left its previously blood-thirsty state, and was now calmly on the topic of Kat's classes and how Hogwarts had changed since Harry and Draco were students. It seemed like a long time before Draco could excuse himself to go see Snape, with whom he had an appointment at 5:30. He was about a quarter of an hour late, which made him fairly angry, but when he finally got down there, he found Snape was busy with a student, discussing the art of dicing flobberworms. Snape finished with the Slytherin 5th year, and Draco had a lovely chat with him before Harry came and found him, much to the surprise of Snape. They left Hogwarts with promises to visit again soon, feeling, for the most part, much happier. As they walked back down to Hogsmead they managed to get onto the subject of the conversation with Dumbledore.

"I didn't MEAN to start insulting her," Draco said, defending himself, but Harry didn't look angry. Rather, he looked slightly amused. "What's so funny?"

"It was hysterical. It was all I could do to keep from laughing my arse off right there. The two of you trading insults should go on America's Funniest Home Videos or something."

"America's what?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, it was very funny."

"What was so funny?"

"The fact that you started using Shakespearean insults and she was still stuck on mono-syllabic responses for the most part. I dunno. Something about the whole situation struck me as funny."

"You have a weird sense of humor…" Draco said, then deftly changed the subject. "So, why didn't we tell Dumbledore about the note?"

"I don't want to worry him. Besides, we're adults now. Don't you think we can take care of ourselves?"

"Certainly. I was just curious, since you seem to be such close buddies."

"Yeah, well what about you and Snape? He sure seemed surprised when I walked in, didn't he?"

"Yes, I should have told him, but that look on his face was priceless and well worth it, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely."

Somehow, though neither man complained at all, they both wound up back at Draco's home, eating leftovers and conversing like good friends carefully stepping around the subject of their romantic involvement. Eventually, however, they wound up in another snog session, and, as the night drew to a close, fell asleep on Draco's bed, the dragon curled protectively around his gryphon. ((they're getting closer!!))

Well, that's the next Scene. I am sorry to say, I probably won't have another one up until Tuesday afternoon. I'm going on a weekend long retreat, so sad beans. At least I only have half days next week. Oh, and I'm sorry this was up so late, but my week was hell. Sorry about the delay. What do you think? R&R please!

Now, who gets pumpkin pies?

**Slashybubble**: O_O Weird beans! That is a strange image! Hehehe. Hehehe. HEHEHEHE! Ok, I'm better now. Hehehe. I know it's true about cats. I don't have any now, but all my friends have them, and I'm around em all the time, even though I'm allergic to em, and for some reason, they tend to act like that, and they really like sleeping on my face, for some reason, when I spend the night. It's like they know I'm allergic, so they intentionally come to me! Weird beans! Update your fic! I wanna read it!

**Slashybubble**: ::bursts out laughing:: "David" thought your description of "him" was very amusing. "He" came up to me the next day in school and said "he" loved the review. We had quite a laugh over that description. It's actually relatively close…except "David" is, well, I think I'll let "him" tell you all about "himself." ::laughs:: Sorry. Hehehe. Yeah, I do hope "he" gets jock itch or something. Hehehehehehe.

**Colibi**: Glad you like it! I am narcissistic, but I like this fic myself, and I think the authoress is the most beautiful, most talented creature on this planet. Hehehe. I love myself! And I love you for reviewing! Thanks a ton!

**JadeDragon**: GO SLYTHERIN! I took this test and I was Lord Voldemort, and I was like "yes!" but whenever I tell someone that at like school or something, they're like ((and this is a quote)), "I think that's something you need to talk to your pastor about" and I was like "I don't believe in organized religion" and she was like "Alright…" and I knew she was trying to run, but I was like, "you know, slytherins aren't evil! They're just underappreciated." That's like my line. I love you Draco! I will now proceed to mimic my life according to your great wisdom: "hate em, then love em." Too bad it isn't working so far. Man, I'm wired. No more sugar for me. "In AD 2101, war was beginning…what happen? Somebody set us up the bomb!…" Hehehe.

**Amarantha Liriel**: Hehehe. I hate mornings. My stories seem to follow that scheme. You should read this one part I have of my novel-in-progress where the main character, Cyn, wakes up. He is NOT a morning person. ((note: STAY FAR FAR AWAY FROM HIM WHEN HE WAKES UP)) Maybe I'll eventually get off of my butt and post that up on ff.n or something. ::hums along with "Hi Ho Ready Go" from One Piece:: Ok, I'm done now…

**Ran**: I have no idea how he learned Japanese. I just see him as a language freak like me, where he knows words from lots of languages, but has only mastered like one or two outside English, like French and Latin, in this case. ::shrug:: think what you will. I thought it was appropriate. Oh my god, I know, but I thought Gluhen was canceled because Koyasu sued the creators or something? I dunno. Mebbe I'm just out of the loop.

**PiperCrow**: ^_^ I am ignoring "him." "He" just wants attention. I know that. Knowing "him" helps a great deal though. Glad you like it. Enjoy this part too!

**Shades**: ::hangs head as well:: I have two gryffindor sisters. It's so painful sometimes. ::sigh:: And my two best friends are both Ravenclaws. I need more good slytherins. I think I'm gonna get a clique or club or something together for slytherins. No gryffindors, ravenclaws, or hufflepuffs allowed. Only slytherins. Yeah! And we could have a part that's like an AA group for all the other houses, you know, like "Hi, my name's Harry and I'm a gryffindor." "Welcome Harry! We will soon right your evil ways and make you a good slytherin!" ::lots of applause:: like that! It would be so cool! ::runs off to plot:: 

**Ruz**: Hehehe. Yesssss. I am knitting queen! HEAR ME ROAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::ahem:: ok. Sorry. I gotta cut back on my sugar intake. Oh, and as to where Draco learned Japanese, see up three posts to **Ran**'s.

**Penance**: Hai. Kawaii desu, ne? Ne ne ne? Hai! Harry no koneko wa crap…there's the end of my knowledge of Japanese. Yes, Harry's kittens are stubborn, but since most of them are Ron and Hermione's I can understand where they get it. Yes, poor Harry…if you can call Harry, Mr. Moneybags, "poor…" Whatever. Glad you like it! Keep on reading!

**Whitethorn**: Glad you like it. I'm a romantic at heart. Aint it the cutest?

**Mistykasumi**: it's coming. Look carefully and maybe you can see it in the future. Try divinations and maybe you can know before I do!

**Cassie**: NC-17 version? That's kinda basically what this is. I don't think there's much I would change, so far. Maybe I'll tone down the sex scene, but I really think that NC-17 is just a glorified R and that, since my story isn't sex every-other chapter, I doubt it would even come close to classifying as NC-17. Don't worry about "David." Heh. He'd probably love having sharp pointed things shoved up her ass. Would be a great adventure to her, I'm sure, since she just sent me a picture of some lady's boobs with a card that read "With love." David's a little…odd, if you get what I mean. ::sigh:: Ah well. Thanks for reading! Read more!

**Jacquie**: Alrighty. 6 for the happy ending. Do we have another 14? Anyone? ^_^ Enjoy this one too!

**NotQuiteSara**: ^_^ Well, would it please you to update your story some more? I really really like it! It would make me happ-happ-happy! And maybe I would write in a nice sex scene then! Hehehe…

**Caelestis**: Hey! Cool beans! I'm in NaNo too. I've got 37,000 words already, or something like that, but I don't think I'm gonna make it. ::sigh:: oh well. These things shouldn't be rushed anyways! ::Starts singing:: slytherins, slytherins, como me gustan les slytherins. Slytherins, Slytherins, como me gustan ::insert Spanish "to be" here:: slytherin. Wow, I don't remember jack from my 8 years of Spanish. Oh joy…

**Mike**: cute! Glad you like it! ::giggles:: fun beans! ::Starts singing again:: Harry and Draco sittin in a tree… ((anime obsessed is a good thing, as long as it aint speed racer or Dragon ball/Dragon Ball Z/ whatever. Not a fan.))

**M-Chan**: Plot? What's a plot? ::looks around for a plot:: here plot! ::whistles:: come here, plot! Come to mamma!

**Ms. Trunks**: Sorry beans. I think we should do what I suggested in my reply to **Shades**, don't you? Stupid Gryffindors, always messing up our fun!

**Rainmaker**: Yes. Kittens! Yay!

**Nanono**: Yeah, isn't "Snowball" cute? I thought it was suitably ironic. Hehehe. That's what I'd name my black kitty, if I had one.

**Random Slytherin 1**: ::glomps Kenkun:: Mine. No one touch, cause mine. K? Have Omi and nagi and tot and all dem others, but kenken mine! Yay beans. What do you think about my suggestion to **Shades**?

**Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey**: Wow! Vous êtes gens français? Bon. Je suis dans le français 4 dans mon école, et j'adore le français. Je ne suis pas bon, mais je l'adore. J'espere que j'habiterai en la france quand 

je suis plus agée. Dude, je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Je suis trop fatiguée. Je suis exstatique que tu aimes mon histoire. Envoyez-moi une message au AOL Instant Messaging ou Yahoo, et nous pouvons parler. Bon Nuit.

**Miss Sera**: ^_^ Glad you like it! Keep on reading!

**David**: Get a life.


	15. Act Three Scene Three

No, I don't own Harry and Co. If I did, The Chamber of Secrets would be far slashier than it was…not to say that it wasn't, but it would be even more so!

**Scene Three**

A little more than two weeks later, during which time, they had been up to Hogwarts to see someone almost every day, Draco and Harry were preparing for their first run-though of the play with real costumes. Neither was particularly happy about the arrangement.

"I forgot how much I hate these stupid outfits," Harry complained backstage as he fiddled with one of his shoes. Draco snorted.

"At least you get pants. I'm stuck in this flaming dress." He growled as Harry laughed.

"Awww…I think you look good in frills and lace."

"I never should have signed up for this."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE WALK IN THESE THINGS?!" He pulled off one of the shoes he was wearing and threw it across the wing. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor.

"Oh, relax."

"Relax? Me? You're not the one who's going to be laughed off-stage!"

"I hardly think you're going to be laughed off-stage, Draco."

"How would you know?" Draco growled, perfectly miserable at his predicament.

"Because I've seen Lady Capulet." Harry grinned and Draco looked up, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Does she look that bad?"

"Let's just say that SOME people can't be fixed with even the best makeup and costume artists in the country on staff." This finally got a grin out of Draco. The man playing Lady Capulet was a very good actor, but butt-ugly.

"At least I have my natural good looks to aid the poor over-worked staff. It's hard to find people naturally gorgeous in this day and age."

"You'll be the most stunning on the stage!"

"Yes, I will, won't I?" Draco smiled happily and Harry poked him in the side. He had grown somewhat accustomed to Draco's incessant vain remarks. Draco was very conceited, he would grant that, but at least he was not as serious about his narcissistic tendencies as he had been in school. Despite this, he could still spend hours grooming for any occasion. Harry was dragged from his reflections by a light shove from Draco. "Go on. That's your cue." Harry jumped to his feet and hurried onstage.

They had little time between scenes to speak to each other again, that day, but, as Harry admitted to Draco later, the highlight of the acting came during the first three minutes of the third scene of the first act. The nurse had just given Draco his first cue, and Harry was watching from the opposite wing, when Draco walked onstage. All of his natural beauty and gracefulness could do nothing to save him. He stepped carefully onstage, still unaccustomed to his shoes and the train of the lilac dress he was wearing, and made it three feet without any accident, but his next step was disastrous. He managed to step on the hem of his dress and, due to the slipperiness of the fabric, when he went to put his weight on that foot, it gave out under him and sent him crashing into Lady Capulet and the Nurse. The three of them landed in a huge pile on the floor, Draco uttering a stream of profanities in several languages, some of which were so ugly, they would have made a sailor blush crimson and pass out. Draco sat up and crossed his arms over his chest again when he saw Harry and several of the other actors laughing so hard that they had fallen to the floor. He continued to pout as the Lady Capulet and the Nurse staggered to their feet and the two directors wiped tears of mirth from their eyes. Finally, Dallan and Chan managed to calm down enough to order them all back to their places for a rerun of the scene. Draco snorted as he stood, but he didn't get far. He tripped again and fell flat on his face. This sent everyone except Draco back into another fit of laughter. Draco stood quickly this time and retreated offstage to mope in peace. Harry, sensing the anger and pain his boyfriend was going through, apparated next to Draco.

"You ok?" he asked. Draco glared at the floor.

"No. I'm pissed off."

"Anything other than your pride hurt?"

"My beautiful face is perfectly fine, if that's what you mean." He looked up at Harry angrily. "And you damned well better tell me that my face isn't the only thing you care about."

"Of course not, Draco. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"I don't need your concern, Potter," Draco said. Harry flinched in almost physical pain.

"Draco-" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that. I regress into old patterns when I get embarrassed or hurt."

"Hey, don't worry. None of us were really laughing at you, per say. We all know what it's like to have embarrassing moments onstage. And those who don't, well, they're obviously either stupid or inexperienced and will know embarrassing moments soon. Don't worry about it. Granted, for the next few days you will be forced to listen to many others recount their worst experiences onstage, but after a while, it will just be a story to tell your grandkids about or something."

"Grandkids?"

"Well, whatever." Draco noticed Harry's distressed state and changed the subject.

"So what was yours?"

"My what?"

"Your onstage fault."

"Oh." Harry blushed and laughed. "Well, the worst one was-"

"'Worst one'? You mean there is more than one?"

"Um…well…"

"Heh. Maybe we should save this for later. I definitely have to hear all of these." Draco laughed and ducked the mock punch Harry through at him.

"By my holidam, get thee back onstage, thou saucy strumpet."

"Oh ho! A saucy strumpet?"

"Oh, ho, yes. A saucy strumpet."

"You're mean."

"I know." Harry grinned. "I've been taking lessons from a certain Slytherin."

"I knew you were more interested than you admitted in that third year!" Draco grinned as Harry made a vomit noise in the back of his throat.

"Not bloody likely. What do you think I am? A pedophile?"

"Hehehe. No, I guess not. Besides, I suppose you have better taste than that. After all, you like me."

"I question the sanity of that sometimes."

"Aw, what's life without a little insanity."

"I thought you were the one who valued sanity."

"Well, sometimes it's a little overrated." Draco sighed as his cue came up again. "Damn it. Well, duty calls. Later, lover boy." He glided onstage like an unearthly being, and managed to get through the scene successfully this time, but this did not mean the rest of the day was to go well. The next scene proved to be Draco's most hated scene of the day, and he wasn't even in it. Draco sat in the wings, watching proudly as Harry walked onstage in the company of Benvolio and Mercutio, a man Draco had taken a severe disliking to. What Draco failed to notice until much later was the strange look in the man playing Mercutio's eyes. The scene went off rather flawlessly until Mercutio's "Queen Mab" speech drew to a close.

"This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,/" Ralph, Mercutio's actor was finishing, but Draco didn't like how close he had gotten to Harry during the speech. "That presses them and learns them first to bear,/  Making them women of good carriage./ This is she-" Ralph's hands were resting on Harry's shoulders now, and Draco wasn't enjoying it at all.

"Peace, Peace, Mercutio, Peace!" Harry said, completely oblivious to Ralph and Draco. "Thou talk'st of nothing."

"True, I talk of dreams;/ Which are the children of an idle brain,/ Begot of nothing but vain fantasy;" Ralph was leaning closer to Harry, and Draco felt his blood boiling, especially since Harry wasn't doing much to make Ralph release him. "Which is as thin of substance as the air,/ And more inconstant than the wind, who woos/ Even now the frozen bosom of the North/ And, being angered, puffs away from thence,/ Turning his side to the dew-dropping South." With his last line, Ralph leaned forward and seized Harry's lips hungrily with his own. Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, but he was too startled to fight his way out of Ralph's steel grasp. Draco watched for a moment, then, when Harry didn't pull away, turned his back on the two of them in a blind fury. He heard a gasp beside him, but didn't need to look over to know it was Kat, who had begun to frequent the theatre more than Fred and George's joke shop and school combined.

~I can't believe Harry! Do I really mean that little to him that he won't fight back? Does he really hate me that much? I guess is should have expected this. After all, he's Harry Potter, now even more famous and more likely to be promiscuous than when he was just the only person able to defeat Voldemort. Why should I care? I shouldn't be so attached to him. He's just another man, out to break my heart and jump up and down on the pieces…~

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the crack of skin on skin as Harry slapped the man, and the strong grunt from Ralph, when Harry's solid fist connected with his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Never do that again," Harry commanded him, then he stepped over the prone figure and into the wing where Draco was standing, lost in thought. Draco quickly moved away when Harry reached out to touch his arm lightly. "Draco?" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't bother, Potter. Don't let me stop you. I'd hate to destroy your happiness." Harry flinched away, almost physically hurt by the cold tone that only barely covered the anger and the pain Draco was feeling. The indifferent mask Draco prided himself on was cracking and he knew he would have to leave soon, or risk it shattering like his heart. He looked down at his watch. Rehearsal was finally over. "Lovely chatting with you, Potter, but I have to go." Draco waved his hand at Harry and apperated to the costume department, where he quickly changed his clothes and apperated back home. Once there, he collapsed onto his bed, finally allowing the tears he had held back to flow out into his favorite green pillow.  When his tears were all spent, he collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

Ok, cookies go to…

**Ran**: Wow. I think it's really cool that you live in Japan part of the time. I have a friend whose dad's in Japan and who's mom's in the US. She spends most of her time with her mom, cause she goes to school here, and spends summers with her dad. It must be a nice mind-opening experience to go from one country to another. Oh, and I think it's cool to speak in a language no one else understands, because then no one understands you. That's why I speak in French as often as possible. Ah well. Let's see…oh, I hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy the next one too!

**Shades**: Hehehe. I love those insults. There's actually a site where you can make your own Shakespeare insults. You can find it here: http://www.petelevin.com/shakespeare.htm. Oh, and the Slytherin Club will soon be up and running! Wheee! ::grins and goes off to work on it after she finished with responding to all the fan mail:: I could use a hand from Lockhart answering all this stuff. PS: you can find it here, if I ever get the site up and running http://slytherin.limonade-douce.net or http://www.limonade-douce.net Dat's my site. Yay beans.

**bthatcher2002**: kewl beans. Hope you like it.

**Slashybubble**: awww. I like your chocolate harry and dracos. I want more! I'll buy the whole set! I think you should just tell those people to come find me. I'll take care of them with my pseudo-kuk sul wan moves. Damn, I can't even spell it. Sorry people. Well, now…lessee…oh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know you'll enjoy the next one. Hehehe.

**Amarantha Liriel**: Hehehe. Sadly enough, "ostentatious hebetudinous gaby" are real modern words. Well, maybe not "modern" modern, but certainly not "Shakespeare age." Hehehe. The wonders you can learn by reading a dictionary. Hehehe. Enjoy the next chapter. I know you will.

**Nanono**: Yes, they were cheesy, like a good pizza. Hehehehehehehe. I got that from my dear friend, Mr. Online Shakespeare Insults Place: http://www.petelevin.com/shakespeare.htm. It's a great place. Go visit. ^_^ Countryish is a good thing, as long as it isn't country music. Can't stand the stuff. Ah well. Enjoy reading!

**JadeDragon**: O_o _is_ that even possible? It seems to defy the laws of physics or something. ^_^ Glad you liked Kat and Draco's meeting. They don't like each other, do they? Hehehe. Well, I'd better go get to writing the next chapter. Hehehehehehe.

**Colibi**: Not ALL of them were from Shakespeare. Some of them were normal English ones I've used myself on occasion. All the ones that were in the format ____ thou _____ _____ ____ were Shakespeare ones from the lovely site listed above twice. It's a great place. All the others are my original ones. ^_^ I LOVE French. I've only been speaking it for 4 years, and it's actually my 3rd language ((with English then Spanish and 1 and 2, although I can hardly remember any of my Spanish…)), but I love it more than any of the others combined. I'll try reading your fic soon! It sounds interesting. Enjoy this chapter!

**SparkySparkles**: Thanks. Glad you like it. I hope you LOVE the next chapter.

**Mistykasumi**: this is totally secret, but the sex is coming soon. I promise. Don't worry too much about not understanding all the words. I only know them because I read the dictionary when I get bored. And I'm easily bored. Heheheheheehhehehee. Power to slash sex scenes.

**Random Slytherin 1**: Really? That's what happened? Wow…I never heard the whole story. My friend, Otto as we call her, only knew part of it, or something. ::also waits impatiently for the end of the month:: END MONTH! The sooner you're over, the sooner I can get the eppies fansubbed.

**s_x_shipper**: Hehehe. Audience coming. Sooner or later…

**SoulSister**: Isn't hot chocolate a funny thing? And yes, the battle scene was rather amusing, if I do say so myself. ^_^

**Vazquas**: I love that you love it! Enjoy it even more!

**Tomomi**: Yes, I agree, Aya is very kawaii, but youjixaya is kawaiier than anything else I know….i wonder if kawaiier is a word…probably not…I wonder how you'd say it in Japanese…we didn't get that far in my one year of it. Ah well. Go ahead and add me to your favorites list. I would be honored. And don't worry about insulting me. It takes a whole lot to do it, and I really don't feel that reviewing every chapter is a bad thing. I love reviews. They make me feel special and make my bad days better! Ooooh! That poem is perfect. I was looking for something to use in another chapter for a song. Do you think I could use that as background music lyrics? I would love it if I could! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you love the next chapter, tomomi-san!

**PDCQ**: Yes, I agree, they should snog more, but it's hard to find the right places. We'll just have to work harder at that. Oh, and gryphon can be spelled gryffin, griffin, gryphon and a multitude of other ways, although only one or two is considered completely correct. I just like gryphon more because that was how I first saw it spelled. Guess I'm biased. Oh, and yes, sanity is overrated.

**TwistedLogic**: ^_^ Glad you liked it so much! Enjoy this and the next installment!

**Ruz**: Yeah. Don't he just seem like a language junkie to you? ^_^

**Rainmaker**: yes, so cute. ^_^ Glad to know. Oh, and Kat, for some reason, says, "I'm cool." Kat's weird.

**Penance**: Glad you liked the chapter. And I wouldn't worry too much about Ron. Other people have the potential to do more damage than him. Oh, and Kat's supposed to be "American." In this thing, she's an American exchange student. ::shrug:: it's really hard to write her without making her American. So sorry. I don't even like Americans, despite the fact that I am one. Ah well. Gomenasai.

**Grey Malfoy**: Love the theatre! It's a good thing, as Martha Stewart would say. Speaking of Martha, guess who I was for Halloween. Nothing but the scariest. I was Martha. Complete with handcuffs. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!

Ok, for all you interested in the Slytherin fan club, I'm actually gonna do something about that. You can check it out here, http://slytherin.limonade-douce.net or here, http://www.limonade-douce.net. Great sites, both of them. Oh, and I saw the chamber of secrets yesterday…EVERYONE GO SEE IT! It's long but OH SO GOOD! Hehehe. I love you Draco! ::giggles madly and disappears::

~Vividian


	16. Act Three Scene Four

None of Harry Potter belongs to me, because the movies wouldn't be rated PG if they were, and the songs mentioned are property of Peggy Lee and All 4 One, in order of their appearances. Don't sue me. I only have like $10 to my name, or something.

**Scene Four**

Harry's feelings raged from pure fiery fury to complete and utter helplessness as he paced back and forth outside the actors' entrance to the theatre. Kat sat on a nearby flower box, watching.

"I could kill that Ralph. Who does he think he is?!"

"You could always go talk to Draco."

"And say what?"

"Just explain what happened."

"So he can close the door on my face and tell me I'm a liar? You saw how he reacted!"

"He was just angry. You did take a while to react."

"I was shocked out of my mind! No one's ever done that to me before!"

"No one? Boy, you gotta get out more!"

"I think that's the very reason why I will never go out of the house again."

"Oh, you have to go out sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Like, when you need to make a comic book run, or you need some more milk, or you need to return movies, or you need to rent movies, or you need to go see movies on opening day, or you need to go for a jog, or you need a plumber, or you need to breathe, or you need to get office supplies, or you need to get ice cream, or you need some medicine, some drugs man, or you need to sharpen your pencil, oh, wait, never mind…"

"OK! Ok, I get the idea. Alright. I'll go out sometimes, but not much. And never where I can be kissed in public again."

"So you don't mind being kissed in private?"

"No-yes-wait…Oh, just go away."

"Aaaaaaw. Poooooop. Someone's mean today." Kat sighed, got up, and walked away.

"Wait, Kat! Aw…Fuck!" Harry cursed and pounded his fist into the side of the building. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, but he was sick of caring. He punched the wall a few more times, taking refuge in the pain it caused, then leaned his head against the wall. "So what do I do?" he asked himself, and listened, as if expecting a response. When none came, he sighed. "Guess I'd better go home."

Harry pushed himself off of the wall and walked the short distance back to the inn. He pushed the door open to his room and was immediately met by four feline faces and one bored-looking owl with a note. The kittens looked behind Harry for Draco, and when they didn't see him, looked up questioningly. When Harry shut the door, they forgot about it and went back to playing on Harry's bed. Hedwig, however, hopped onto Harry's shoulder and offered him the note. Harry took it and began reading.

_Hey Harry. How have you been? Ron and I haven't heard from you recently, and I was just writing to make sure you were all right. It may our honeymoon, but we'd love to hear from you. When does you play start?_

_France is beautiful, and we both miss you terribly. We were talking the other night about the time we drank the Polyjuice potion and I turned into a cat. We were laughing, but it didn't seem complete without you there._

_Well, we both miss you. Please write soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and put the letter in his pocket. He remembered that event in second year. It had been a horrible experience, but after it was over, the trio had spent many nights up late, laughing about it and their other adventures. Hermione was always so thoughtful…and helpful.

"That's it! Maybe Hermione can give me some advice…The only problem is, I'd have to tell her what happened. I have a big feeling Ron would kill me if he knew who I had pissed off." Harry sighed. "I guess I'll just have to dance around the subject a little, then," he said, and sat down to compose a short note to Hermione. When he had finished, he reread it. It wasn't good, but at least Herm would probably leave him be, and if she let Ron see the letter, Harry wouldn't have to look out for an angry redhead assault at any given moment.

_Dear Herm,_ the letter began,

_I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to write. I've been busy. Rehearsals are very draining and I have a new…interest, but I'll get to that later. I'm glad you're enjoying France. I hear it's absolutely gorgeous right now. The first/last/only time I ever went, it was raining the entire time. Not the best way to get to know a country. When do you get back? I can't wait to see you again. I've been missing both of you terribly._

_Now, I'm sure you're dying of curiosity as to my new interest, but it's really not all that exciting. I trust you to be discreet with this information, if you know what I mean, but I've found someone I think I'm interested in. The only big problem is that they were just pissed off royally by something someone else did to me, and I have no idea what to do now. I suppose I could tell you the whole ugly story, but I'll spare you and just say that I was in rehearsal when someone kissed me against my will, and now the someone thinks there's something between me and the person who kissed me. So, now they're mad at me and I have no idea what to do and I am dreading going back to rehearsal tomorrow ((I punched the person who kissed me. Don't say it, I already feel bad enough)), and I really need some help. Do you have any idea what I should do? I tried talking to the person after the incident happened, but they wouldn't listen to me. Is it me? What should I do?_

_I hate to interrupt your honeymoon with such a trivial problem, but I could really use some advice. Thanks for listening._

_~Harry_

_PS Tell Ron the twins' new helper is almost as bad as they are, but not quite, so don't worry yet._

Harry sighed as he read over it a third time.

"I hate writing letters," he said to himself, the sealed it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig. "Give that to Hermione, Hedwig. And please wait for her response. I could use it soon." The owl hooted and flew out the window. "I need a vacation," Harry said, "And it's only Monday." He sighed and collapsed on his bed. "Why does it seem like it's always me?"

Harry arrived at the theatre the next morning slightly late after having waited as long as he could for Hedwig to return with Hermione's response. When she didn't return, Harry was faced with the inevitable: he would have to deal with this problem on his own. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. Harry scurried onstage five minutes late, after a hasty dressing in costume, mentally prepared, he hoped, to face Draco, at least onstage. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, that wasn't a problem. No sooner had Harry found a place onstage for the morning announcements, than the female director announced something strange.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy has owled in sick today. As a result, I will be stepping in for Juliet." Her tone suggested a mild irritation at Draco's abandon of the play, but complete understanding as to why he did so. Afterwards, she came up to Harry, and in a quiet voice said to him, "I apologize in advance for my poor acting abilities. Don't make me do this more than once." Harry nodded and the woman smiled in a manner that was falsely sweet, and went off to prepare herself. Unwilling to disturb the actors further, Harry followed suit.

The end of the day was long in coming, and Harry was about to go bonkers by the time it finally decided to come. He made his way back to the inn, still contemplating possible action, but nothing seemed to work in his mind.

"What am I going to do, Snowball?" he asked the black kitten who rubbed against his ankles when he walked in. The other three once more looked up for Draco to follow Harry in, but when he didn't, they went back to their game. Only Snowball stayed with Harry as he collapsed back onto his bed. "It seems like Karma has it in for me…What in bloody hell am I going to do…"

A tapping on his window made Harry get up. To Harry's joy, Hedwig hopped in, carrying Hermione's response. Harry took the letter and gave Hedwig a treat before letting her back into her cage for a nap.

"Maybe Herm'll have some suggestions or answers for me," he said as he unfolded the letter. A small dried flower fell out, which Harry picked up and held while he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's good to hear from you. Ron and I were afraid you hadn't gotten a part and had gone to commit Hara-Kiri or something. It's only rained a few times since we've been here, but sometimes it's nice to just stay inside and listen to the outside world. We get back two weeks from Monday. We were planning on stopping by to see you and Fred and George before heading back to our home in London. Perhaps we can see your play and meet your "interest."_

_Now that we're on the subject, I'm afraid I really don't have a whole lot of advice for you. I think, since I don't know the person you're talking about, I'll stick with the basic advice: go and talk to him and try and work things out. That's the only way either of you will ever make it through the rest of your rehearsals without killing each other. Explain that it was all a misunderstanding, and that you never intended it to happen, and hope for the best. The worst that could happen is you break up and never see each other, romantically, again, and apparently, you have much to gain. There's no pain quite like being hurt by the ones you love, and the more sensitive you are to that, the more likely you are to make this relationship work. Give it a chance and let time help you work it out._

_Oh, and I suppose now is the time to mention that I am shocked you would ever hit someone else for something as trivial as a kiss! (This new interest must mean a lot to you. You'd have never though of doing such a thing otherwise.)_

_Just keep trying and sooner or later you will succeed. See you when we get back!_

_Love,_

_Hermione ((and Ron))_

_PS: Ron says the very idea strikes fear into his heart like nothing else. He then added except for my cooking, but I'm sure it must be interesting to have her around. Never a dull moment, I'd bet._

_~Hermione_

Harry read the letter over once more.

"Thanks, Herm," he said aloud. "I guess that's the best advice I have right now. I have to go talk to Draco…I wonder what she would have said if I had told her who it was…"

Harry stuffed the letter into his back pocket and strengthened his resolve.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him. I'd rather this relationship ended face-to-face, if it has to, just like the first time we met."

With a deep breath, Harry called up his reserves of Gryffindor courage and departed for Draco's flat.

Harry rubbed at his scar as he stood on the porch in front of Draco's flat, trying to figure out if he was brave enough to knock and face his angry boyfriend.

[Come on, Harry. What's the worst he can do? Slam the door in your face? You can live through that. You can live through anything, except, maybe, him laughing at you…]

That little piece of information did nothing to bolster Harry's nerve.

[Some Gryffindor I am. I can't even get up the courage to knock on someone's door. The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Actor-Who-Acted, can't even become The-Man-Who-Knocked. Come on, Harry. They say it's easier to have loved and lost…even though I'm not sure I agree…]

He sighed.

[Well, anything is better than waiting around here for the next millennium, I guess,] he finally thought. [Let's go, Harry.]

With a quivering hand, Harry reached up to tentatively knock on Draco's door. Harry wasn't even sure if he could be heard, since Draco was playing loud music inside. It sounded like…Peggy Lee? But, sure enough, Harry heard the bolt being thrown back, and Draco opened the door.

"Hel-oh. Good bye."

Draco slammed the door in Harry's face, but Harry had finally worked up the nerve, and was not going to be turned away yet.

"Draco! Draco, open the door!" No answer. "Draco! I know you can hear me. You heard my knock! Open the bloody door! We need to talk."

"Go to hell," Draco said over the lyrics of 'They Can't Take that away from Me.' "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, I think we do! Open up, Draco."

"Make me, Potter."

That stung. Harry winced to himself, but didn't give up. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Open the door, Draco, or I'm going to blast it into a million pieces and then transfigure you into a…a…a chair and tie you down so that you can't move while I talk."

Harry heard Draco snort.

"At least I wouldn't have to listen to you, then. Chairs don't have ears, or did you forget that, Potter?"

"Then I'll transfigure you into a corn stalk! Open!"

"No."

"Damn you, Malfoy! You are such a prat! What do you want me to say? Open sesame?"

Draco sighed and opened the door.

"Fine, since you are obviously not going to go away by me telling you to through the door, I might as well face you when I say it. GO A-WAY!" Draco accented each syllable like he was speaking to a person who didn't speak English or a stupid child.

"I'll be damned," Harry said. "It actually worked."

"What worked, Potter?"

"Open sesame."

Draco made to slam the door in Harry's face again, but Harry pushed it open again.

"No, Draco. We have to talk."

"Now you're telling me to do in my own house. You are an arse, Potter."

"And you're charming as ever, Draco," Harry said as he stepped into Draco's flat. The Peggy Lee music was coming from a muggle stereo Harry hadn't noticed before, but everything else was less tidy than usual. There were articles of clothing strewn about, dishes laying on the table and the kitchen bar, and empty or half-empty coffee mugs were decorating almost every flat surface. "I didn't know you had a CD player," Harry said, trying to start a conversation in the awkward silence that persisted as Draco did nothing but stare at Harry.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Potter. Now start talking. I don't want you contaminating my air longer than humanly necessary."

"Draco, we need to talk about yesterday-"

"No, I don't think we do. I saw what happened. There's nothing to talk about."

A thought occurred to Harry suddenly. What if Draco wasn't as angry about the kiss as he was with Harry slapping the man afterwards? Perhaps Draco was upset with his senseless violence. Harry suddenly felt sick.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of it. I never should have hit him. It was wrong, and I know it, I was just startled, I-"

Draco's eyebrow rose slowly as Harry's voice faltered.

"Hit him?" Draco asked. "I didn't see any hitting, unless it was a hitting of tongues in a passionate fury. You make me sick, Potter. First you kiss some other guy onstage, then you lie about it! You remind me of my fucking yearmates. They were all a bunch of lying bastards too. You've changed, Potter, from the rule-breaking always-happy intelligent boy you were in school, and frankly, I don't like the change if it means you're going to be constantly lying."

[He didn't know I hit him? He only saw him kiss me? No wonder he was angry! He thinks I didn't react because I liked it! Oh, gods, Draco! Oh bloody hell!]

"Draco, wait! You don't understand. You didn't see everything!"

"I saw enough, you bloody cheater. You and Mr. Hot-Lips were on fire-"

"Draco, that's not true! I don't like him! He's vile and disgusting! Draco, I punched him, for crying out loud!"

"You sure didn't move like you thought he was disgusting when I was watching, Potter. You were just standing there like you thought it was the most romantic thing in the world."

"I was in shock! No one's ever done that to me before, least of all another actor! I had no idea what he was doing, and it took my brain several seconds before I could register enough to react, and then I couldn't control myself, so I slapped him, then punched him in the stomach!"

"Y-you did?" Draco asked, more subdued than earlier. Harry finally got his first look at him that day, and he didn't like what he saw. Draco's eyes were bordered by dark circles, revealing a lack of sleep, his nose was slightly red and his forehead was patterned in fine parallel and perpendicular lines, as if he had had his head resting on fabric for a long time.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but I let my temper get away from me. At least all of the actors know never to try it again…"

Draco's expression hinted at a smile. It was only a hint, but it was enough to let Harry know that their relationship was on the mend. He only barely noticed that the song had changed to an old popular muggle song.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I would have punched him sooner, but I was in shock. I'm so sorry. Please believe me, and forgive me."

Draco took a deep breath, and for an instant, Harry was afraid he was going to burst into tears, which would make Harry feel worse, but he didn't.

"I guess I have nothing left to do but accept your apology, Harry. And I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"I'm so sorry, Draco…"

As if they were chess pieces controlled by some higher being, they both stepped forward to close the distance between them, and fell into a tender kiss as some of the first few lines of the background song floated in the air above their heads, 'You like romantic movies, and you never will forget, the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.'

"I love you, Draco," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, then quickly regained control of Harry's mouth to occupy it with something other than words.

Awwww. Wasn't that just so cute? I was going to write the sex scene in here, but it was too fluffy. I'm working on the sex scene right now, so it'll be up within the next four hours or so ((I'm alone so I can work without interruptions!)). Yay! Shounen sex! Doncha love it? Oh, and I was debating whether to use "Fever" by Peggy Lee or the song I used, "I can love you like that" by All 4 One, but this one I thought worked better. What do YOU think?

Who gets chocolate cake today?

**JadeDragon**: Glad you like the stage/theatre stuff. I've asked two people for help, but other than that, I'm making it all up. I find I'm good at that. And I agree. CoS was very good. I thought I was going to bust a gut laughing when he said "I didn't know you could read" and then when Lockhart was like "Do you live here?" It was tooooooo funny. Anyone who hasn't seen it MUST! I love the Slytherin common room. ^_^ I wanna be a Slytherin!!

**bthatcher2002**: Glad you like it! I love hearing things like that! Thanks so much!

**Random Slytherin 1**: Yes, he needs a hug, which has just happened, and he needs some good passionate sex, which comes up next. I promise. Slashy pictures! Yay!

**pdcQ**: Yes, "uh oh" but then, "OOOH!"

**Shades**: It was. Draco spent most of his time staring at Harry, after all, that and the fact that my little brain can make anything slashy ((especially when Harry takes the Polyjuice potion just to get closer to Draco!!)) helps. Hehehe. English major older brothers can be a pain, but philosophy major older brothers are worse. I really shouldn't be arguing this point, since I don't have any older siblings, but hey! My friend does, and I managed to get into an argument about logic with him, and it was an unpleasant hour or two. THE Tom Felton couch. I want that couch…

**Ran**: Cliffhangers are god. They make people read more. See above cliffhanger. Hehehe. Getting in trouble for cursing in another language can be amusing. I cuss out people in French all the time ((trust me to be fluent in French cuss words first and foremost)), but I somehow manage to not get in trouble because my teachers think it's amusing and a sign of a good student to be able to swear in foreign languages. Go figure. Hehehe. Enjoy the chapter.

**Amarantha Liriel**: Yes, it might be obvious, but I really love how it sets me up for this chapter and the next one, and it was the best I could come up with at the time. Yes, narcissism can do such a thing. I should know. I'm slightly narcissistic, but the only time I was REALLY narcissistic was when I was going through an insecure period of about a month and a half. Thank god for common sense to destroy all hormones and most effects of puberty, or else I wouldn't have survived Junior High all those years ago. ::sigh:: Fix it, Harry, fix it! With a screwdriver or a hammer, or something. ;D

**Ruz**: Hehehe. Yes it was funny. I almost fell out of my chair writing it. ^__^ Ooooooh. I like the quote. It's very cool. And I like the way my brain twists "dragon" into a "Draco" dragon type of thing. Oooo.

**Scorn-Silverstar**: Glad you like it. ::eats brownie and hands back a chocolate cake:: I really shouldn't have eaten that, since I'm allergic to chocolate, but it was too yummy and too nicely given to refuse! Thanks for liking the story! Read more!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: You read more! Now read more! ^_^ Yay balcony scene! Go Harry punching Ralph! Speaking of Lord of the Flies ((I hated that book which was why I named the dude Ralph)), has it ever occurred to anyone that Piggy is kinda like Neville? Only…not? Kinda spooky, ne?

**SoulSister**: Yes, but he hasn't ruined everything! He makes the make-up sex even better because they have to make up! What's make-up sex without the make-up? BORING! Well…perhaps less entertaining, since I don't think sex can ever be classified as "boring" per say, but you get the idea.

**Mistykasumi**: they'll be back together. No questions asked. I can't handle the angst. It's making ME angsty! And, as Martha Stewart said when she was caught, "that's not a good thing." I love dictionaries.

**NotQuiteSara**: Be a happy Sara! Gooooooood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sex coming! Yay! And more snogging too, I promise!

**Vasquaz**: Yes, bitch Ralph…or something… You can kill him later. You don't want to destroy his purpose now, do you? After all, he does have a purpose other than trying to destroy Draco and Harry's relationship.

**Vel-chan**: I dunno. Why must Draco go through such torture? He just does torture well, I guess. New chapters very soon!

**Obsidian**: Evil!! Evil older sisters! Not good! Ralph? The one who sent the letter? You'll just have to wait and see. O_O

**Queen of Curses**: Aye Aye! They will be back together and even happier now! Characters can be so deep in thought when their authors need them to be ignorant to make them fight to bring them back together again. That's why. ^_^

**Penance**: Yeah, wouldn't that be great? I'd LOVE it. The creep was brought in to make Harry and Draco fight so they could get back together. Aint it cute? Don't worry. Nothing sacred is ever completely destroyed, and Harry and Draco's relationship is the most sacred thing of all!

Well, next time, if you review, you get a pumpkin pie again. With Draco and Harry shapes cut out of crust and put on top. Yummy and edible…hey…that would be really cool, to see what Draco could come up with given Harry and some pumpkin pie filling. If you wanna see it, review! I am also taking requests as to whether this ends happy or sad, and if there is to be a sequel. REVIEW! PLEASE!

~Vividian, who is now allergic to grass, rag weed, scotch broom, cats, dust mites, something else, and HarryxHermione.


	17. Act Three Scene Five

It's not mine. I found $20 on the ground, so now I have $30 to my name, but still, please don't sue me. Everything here is copyright its respective owner. Only the plot is mine.

**WARNING!** This scene contains lots of malexmale sex. If you don't like that stuff, I suggest you leave now and come back for the first part of the next act. This is SHOUNEN AI/SLASH SEX! Your last warning to turn back.

AAAAAAAAAAAND NOW! The chapter you have all been waiting for is here… WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Scene Five**

Harry felt Draco's tongue caress his lips as the kiss deepened, and responded willingly by opening his mouth to allow the welcome intruder inside to explore every inch of Harry's mouth. Harry leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. As Draco slid his tongue along the length of Harry's, Harry couldn't help himself; he moaned deep into Draco's throat, and Draco's only response was to increase the intensity of the kiss, sending Harry almost over the moon with pleasure. He pulled Draco a small step backwards, but tripped over a piece of clothing on the floor and fell onto the couch.

"Ouch!" Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Always so graceful, Mr. Potter," he began, "but I think I like you better like that." Without further ado, he jumped on Harry and kidnapped his lips again. Harry was not about to protest to having Draco sitting atop him, and began running his hands up Draco's cotton-clad legs and up under his shirt. Draco made a sound that was something between a moan and a growl in the back of his throat as Harry's hands traced patterns up and down his back, and began undoing the buttons of Harry's shirt. He was fumbling with the last button when Harry pulled back, as much as his current position would allow, and Draco, not wanting to rush Harry into this too much, stopped and looked up. "Harry?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing-I just-" Harry blushed.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that the couch is a little small, and I have this major cramp I can feel forming in my leg, and well…" Harry blushed again, and Draco laughed.

"Alright. You want more room, I'll show you my grand suite. Just let me turn of the damned music…" The song on play had switched to an irritating version of "It Don't Mean a Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing" and certainly didn't fit the mood at all. Draco reluctantly crawled off of Harry and manually switched it to something calmer, some very quiet Opera music about a "temple simple" or something. Harry also got up and went over to drape his arms around Draco's neck.

"What's that?" he asked, his breath sending shivers up Draco's spine.

"Au Fond du Temple Simple from The Pearl Fishers. It's a lovely opera," Draco said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist again. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying being near someone they trusted, before Draco waved his arm down the small hall. "The master bedroom awaits, fair lady."

"'Fair lady?'" Harry asked incredulously as he followed Draco down the hall. "I'm not the one wearing the skirt half the day."

"That doesn't matter," Draco said convincingly as he opened the door at the end of the hall into the small dark room that was sparsely decorated and very tidy.

"And why not?"

"Because you're the one being fucked today," Draco insisted, and gave Harry a gentle nudge, just enough for him to trip over the foot of the mattress and fall on his back in the center of the queen-sized bed. Instantly, Draco had straddled him again and was hungrily devouring his lips. Harry didn't protest. He just moved himself up the bed a little bit, lips still locked with Draco's, and went back to trying to undo Draco's shirt. Draco managed to finally release Harry's chest from its fabric prison, and immediately went about kissing his way down Harry's neck to explore the treasure he had newly uncovered. His kisses only got as far as the spot where Harry's neck joined his shoulder before he had to stop and suck a little on the beautifully pigmented skin there. Harry moaned as Draco's skilled hands found his erect nipples and began caressing them. Draco was having a ball exploring his almost-lover's body. "Tell me what you like," Draco said softly, his breath whispering across Harry's chest, making him more aroused. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"I-I don't know. This is all new to me."

"_The_ Harry Potter is a virgin?"

"No…ah…not quite…" Harry blushed and Draco raised one eyebrow in question. "I-I've done it a couple of times with girls, but never with guys before."

Draco grinned.

"Then we'll just have to try everything," he replied, and set about starting to do just that. He kissed, licked and sucked his way down to Harry's pant line, igniting a burning desire in both of them, and it was beginning to become painful for Draco to continue a slow pace. Harry finally managed to get his shirt off by the time Draco slowly unzipped Harry's pants and as deliberately and unrushed as possible, he removed them completely. "Let me know if we're going too fast for you," Draco said. Harry didn't respond, so Draco assumed it was a good thing, and continued to remove the last articles of clothing from the two of them. Draco continued his searing kisses all the way up to the top of Harry's erect cock and grinned as Harry moaned, burying his hands in Draco's angelically soft hair. Taking only the very tip of Harry's manhood into his mouth, Draco lapped up the precum - which caused Harry to groan again and thrust his hips up, begging for more – as his other hand felt around for his wand. He raised his head only long enough to mutter a spell, before going back to making Harry wild with desire. Harry hardly even felt it when a single slick finger made its way up his anus, for his attention was immediately diverted by Draco's tongue, which he was beginning to have a newfound respect for, sliding sensuously up his erection. 

"Oh…my god…Draco…" Harry managed to get out. A few minutes later, just as Harry was beginning to lose it completely, Draco pulled off and out of Harry, much to Harry's weak protests. "Draco?" he asked.  
  


"You want to stop?" Draco asked, hands positioning the man beneath him to prepare for his entrance.

"No…never."

Draco leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Harry's lips, and then eased his lube-covered member lowly inside the dark-haired man. Harry sucked in a deep breath, and Draco looked at him, concerned.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't stop."

"If you insist." Draco moved all the way inside Harry, then paused, giving him a chance to get used to it, before moving out and back in, a little faster this time. Harry moaned as Draco slowly picked up the pace, and when his lover hit his prostate, Harry arched his back and moaned. He felt a slick hand on his erection, and was soon groaning with boundless pleasure. He could feel his end coming closer.

"Draco…Draco…DRACO!" he screamed as he came all over the two of them. A moment later, Draco shouted his name and spilled his seed inside of him. Draco collapsed next to Harry and pulled him into a close embrace. After a few moments, he whispered,

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco." Harry felt his eyelids drooping as music from the living room seeped down the hall and into his ears. "I love you."

OK! Short but sweet. What'd'ya think? Good enough? Please! I want reviews! I NEED THEM! They are my lifeblood. Please please PLEASE review. Thankies!

Ok, who gets pumpkin pie today?

**bthatcher2002**: enjoy da chapter! Hehehe. Finally, they get to the good stuff.

**Random Slytherin 1**: Yes, they're back together and having MPS, which is always a good thing ((MPS not PMS! Mad Passionate Sex!))

**TwistedLogic**: Ok. I have taken your comment into consideration. ^_^ We'll see what happens.

**Amarantha Liriel**: And now he's The-Man-Who-Got-Laid. Aint it a good thing? And yes, Herm's the smart one. She's supposed to be able to knock some sense into all of them! It's in her job description. ^____^ Ron's reaction will not be one to miss, I promise you that.

**Ran**: Yes, kuso indeed. Is this a better place to leave off a chapter? Hehehe. I'm tempted to bring up the part I was going to save for the end a little sooner now, just so I can leave it off as a cliffhanger for a little while to see what you are going to do to me. If it's bad enough you have to swear to kami to get your point across it must be ii, ne? Or, perhaps, warui. Whichever. They are almost synonymous if you are like me. ^_^ Well, here's your chance to go back to school and get extra credit! I wonder if my teacher'll give me extra credit…worth a shot.

**I AM KAT**: Yes, Kat, I know you crack yourself up. You almost fell out of your chair when you read yourself saying that one thing I've forgotten now. Ah well. Oh, and it's definitely me.

**Neko**: You are featured in the next one! Yaoi galore! I love yaoi! ^_^ ((She's the authoress of the sonnet used in the next Scene! Give her a hand in advance!))

**Grey Malfoy**: UPDATED! 

**Mnemosyne**: yes. So sweet. I love sweet. Fluff is my specialty. ^_^ Hope you liked the update!

**Ruz**: Well, it was a little more than four hours, so sorry, since my mom kicked me off the comp at 10. IT WAS 10 O FUCKING CLOCK! How am I supposed to even try to get to sleep at 10? It was insane. But now it's up! The dried flower…you'll have to wait and find out. ^_^ Oh, and it moved fast because I was getting sick of them apart. They are much more kawaii together than apart, ne?

**chocoholic14**: glad you like it! Angst is too much for me to handle most of the time too. I like nice happy fluffy things, like cotton candy or something!

**Miss Mew**: ::hands her a big pumpkin pie:: homemade! And I'm a decent cook too! ^.^ Actually, that's what I was planning anywho. ^_^ It should be a opening day to remember, ne?

**Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey**: Hope I spelled that right. Oui. C'est trés bon, n'est pas? Je suis egoiste, je regrete, mais je pense que je suis auteur interresant. Oui? Je voudrais parler avec vous. Vous êtes interresants. ^_^ Oui, français ou anglais, comme vous voudriez.

**Tomomi**: Wow! Glad you like it so much! Kewl. I'll try to find it to use it later! ^___^ Merci! Arigatou! Gracias! Whatever!

**Tomomi**: wow! Déjà vu, ne? ::Grins:: glad you like it! Good AyaxYouji stories? I think I wrote a weird one once, but it wasn't that good. I'll look into it and get back to you, ok? Kewl beans. Aw. Don't be too mean to Ralph. You haven't even seen him in action yet! It gets better. Much better. Yes, if it wasn't for him, who knows when Draco and Harry would have finally decided to have sex? ^_^ See, there's always a silver lining in clouds.

**Quasy**: Glad you like it ol' sport. ^_^

**Ru Av Natten**: Wow! Glad you like it so much! ^_^ I feel honored. I'm glad it's lifelike. I've never actually acted, really, unless you count singing acting, or yelling "busy busy busy, we're so very very busy," at an audience "acting." So, in short, I'm making this all up. I feel like an outsider, since lots of people reading this have acted before. ^_^ Ah well. Aw. No pumpkin pie? Then what am I gonna do with all these extras? ::Looks at a big stack behind her.:: looks like I'm gonna be eating pumpkin pie for a while yet.

**Penance**: Draco is the type to overact to that type of thing, ne? glad you liked it! I hope you LOVED this chapter! ^___^

Well, that's it. Next time, you get pumpkin pies AND omelets. Good, ne?

~Vividian


	18. Act Four Scene One

I don't own this, I don't own Peggy Lee or any of her songs, I don't own Celine Dion, I don't own Shisa's writing, I don't own Martha Stewart or anything like her ((thank god)) so get over it.

**Act Four **

**Scene One**

Harry wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he sure enjoyed waking up to the feeling of an almost ethereal kiss against his lips. His eyelids fluttered open, and bright green met silver-gray in a mutual expression of love.

"My fingers, knees and heart, even my nose,

Rejoice when the kind wind of slumber blows.

Your gentle touches, silken, soft, are fine.

But I am never satisfied with you

I must have more, you never give enough

I sleep quite well, but waken full of fire

And I am empty, dying with desire.

And thus, although I love you, I must rue

The work that stands between us; stupid stuff," Draco quoted. "But, alas, we have work. We have to go pretend to be star-crossed lovers, as enraptured with each other as humanly possible."

"That was pretty. Who wrote it?"

"It's half of a sonnet by a poet named Shisa. Good, isn't it? Too bad she wrote it about sleep. I think it works as I used it, but you're just trying to distract me, aren't you? We have acting to do."

"And I thought Hamlet was a little out of character for me. How am I ever going to survive today?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I'm sure we'll make it through somehow." Draco kissed Harry again, then hopped off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm all sticky now, after my lovely one last night. Care to join me?" Draco looked at Harry seductively, and Harry blushed.

"Um, actually, I think I'll go back for one."

"Harry Potter, are you turning into a prude on me? You damned well better not be. You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself last night."

Harry blushed again. "I just need to feed the cats and get some clean clothes."

"Fine, but be back for breakfast. I'm going to cook up something tasty."

"Certainly. I'll be back before you're done, you little narcissist." Draco smiled and winked.

"That's a compliment, Harry. I could look like you after all," he said. They both laughed, their argument of the previous day forgotten.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said, getting off of the bed and kissing Draco once more. Then, with a quick wave of his wand, he and his clothing were back in his room at the inn. 20 minutes later, Harry apperated back into Draco's room, right behind the half-clad man who was combing his hair.

"You know, I think you're right. I do like my hair better like this," Draco said to Harry's reflection in the mirror. Harry grinned at him.

"I'm always right," he said, draping his arms around Draco's neck.

"You're starting to sound like me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I haven't decided yet. We could always use another Slytherin in this Gryffindor-dominated world."

"I think I'm insulted."

"Maybe you should be."

Harry smiled as they turned as one from the mirror and made their way into the hallway. The stereo from the night before was still on, emitting Peggy Lee again, whose rich voice was singing the words to "Hey Big Spender."

"So since when do you like jazz?" Harry asked.

"Since forever. Usually I listen to it when I'm depressed or something. That and Celine Dion. No idea why I do, but it makes me feel better." He shrugged and began fixing some breakfast, magically since they were running short on time.

"Really? So what else don't I know about you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Bloody hell. Ask an easy question, why don't you?" Draco said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sure there's lots you don't know about me." Draco decided to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about himself; it would bring up too many questions he didn't want to answer. "So how was rehearsal yesterday?"

"In short, hell…" Harry and Draco spent the rest of the time before they arrived at The Globe 2.0 talking about the previous day's drama and reassuring themselves that their relationship wasn't just some good dream that was going to disappear like morning fog. They arrived at the theatre promptly, and began changing into their costumes. "Well, I'm terribly sorry you had to act with someone with such inferior acting skills."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed all the trouble you caused," said Harry. Draco grinned and tried to look innocently at a spot on the wall.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do…"

"Draco! You actually enjoyed how much trouble you put us all through?  Bad Draco!" Harry admonished. Draco only grinned more as he finished tying up his costume.

"I admit, the thought of all of you going through hell because of me did help cheer me up a little bit. It got me out of the Celine Dion stage of my depression and into the Blues. Some time later, I had managed to think up a lovely little "accident" to put that man through, and that brought me into the Jazz stage. That's a good sign. Usually after "Jazz" I move on to current sappy R&B favorites, and then something Mozart, and before you know it, I'm back to normal…as normal as I can get."

Harry laughed.

"And, as we all know, that's significantly less normal than others of us," he said. Draco sighed dramatically.

"At least I don't deny it. Being what I am, I am naturally superior to all others, making my "normal" far less "normal" for you."

"You're insufferable."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

"And you're proud of it!"

"And why not? I like myself the way I am. It's a good thing, as Martha Stewart would say."

They walked down the hall in relative peace, almost as if some higher power was controlling the movements of everyone around them so that they all either didn't notice the two of them, or left them alone. The only one who broke the peace was the director, who approached and addressed Harry politely.

"So, there are to be no more reoccurrences of yesterday's drama?" she asked Harry, looking pointedly at Draco.

"No, ma'am," Harry replied. The woman smiled and walked away.

The day passed rather uneventfully, as days after huge conflicts tend to do. The most notable part was when Ralph arrived – five minutes late, as usual – and saw the two of them together. Emotions flew across his face, which only Draco could see, seeing as Ralph had approached from behind Harry, only some of which he could label. The most prominent were surprise, quickly followed by anger, envy, sadness and…fear? Draco made and maintained eye contact with the man as he leaned in to kiss Harry, who responded happily and willingly, and Draco threw out in plain view the reality that _he_ was the one Harry had chosen, even after the hell Ralph had caused, not Ralph. Ralph turned away, rejected.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Have I ever told you that you are the sexiest thing on two legs I have ever seen?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Then I'd better say it. You, Mr. Potter, are the sexiest thing on two legs I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of things on two legs."

"I'm not sure if I should be honored or jealous."

"Be honored. It wasn't my idea, 9 times out of 10."

"Than whose was it?"

Draco's face fell into an irritated expression.

"My father's."

Harry sensed he had crossed a line onto a topic that would need to be discussed at a later time. He would have said something, but for the fact that they were being called onstage to begin the morning's rehearsals. All he could manage was a weak, "Hey, it's ok. He's gone now."

Draco glared at a spot on the floor.

"And not soon enough."

"Draco, we have to go. We can talk about this later."

"I'd much rather never talk about it."

"Then shake out of it. We have to go. Come on." Harry pulled Draco onto his feet. Draco sighed and stood.

"Fine. I don't want to think about it anyways. You have to make it up to me, though…" he said slyly.

"And how can I do-" Harry was cut off as Draco's lips grabbed his own in a tender but passionate kiss. When he was released, Harry grinned. "We have to spend more time doing that."

"It can certainly be arranged."

"Come on. We have to get onstage."

The smiled at each other and walked out onto the stage.

OK! Pumpkin pies and omelets go to these people:

**Vel-chan**: Yes, Ralph isn't a nice person. And Draco is an easy person to torture. I admit it. I'm sorry. He just seems like a torture-able person, where Harry is not, unless it's lack-of-sex torture. And that we all know is easy for a certain someone to fix. ::grin:: happy Turkey day!

**Ran**: Hehehe. I'd better run and hide. Cliffhangers a comin! I hope the kami can hire some good detectives, or some good forensic scientists, to help find what's left of me by Act five. The only thing that you really have to remember is this: if you hurt me so bad the Kami can't find me, the cliffhanger will remain as such for the end of eternity, or at least until the Kami can find me and put me back together so I can finish the story. Just think about that. ^_^ Oh, and I pride myself on being a good "trashy dime-store novel" writer. :p ;)

**JadeDragon**: moremoremore'sacomin! I promise! Hehehee.

**Random Slytherin 1**: ::holds up an identical banner, only this one written in silver on green:: Yay slytherin! Oh, you may like this site: http://slytherin.limonade-douce.net since I finally got it up. Yay beans! Enjoy!

**Ru Av Natten**: ::hands over lots of omelets, minus pie, which she keeps for herself:: Here ya are! Actually, that idea about giving the pies to Harry and Draco… ::looks over shoulder:: you two think you can use 'em for something? ::Draco and Harry both nod exuberantly, so she hands the pies over and they proceed to do lovely slashy things with them on her bed:: Hey! That's a new comforter! Now look what they've done… ::sighs:: Ah well. And yes, it was hard to write that scene. I usually don't write things where I'm not well-researched in the field, and face it, there is no way I could ever get enough research in THAT field…not without some expensive surgery and a short trip to San Francisco, or downtown or something. No bashing on SF: I love it, I spent most of my childhood around the Bay Area, but I've have more guys try to pick up my guy friends ((or married teachers)) there than anywhere else I've ever been. ::shrug:: ah well. Enjoy!

**bthathcer2002**: Glad you like it! Keep reading!

**El**: ::grins:: So glad you like it. I agree. It must be a pain in the ass for all those people out there who have to read as I write. At least I know some of what's going to happen! Sheesh! ^__^ I'm glad you like my small amount of sarcastic humor sprinkled through out the thing. Did you pick up on the small part above where I describe their walking around backstage? ^_^ Yes, Draco= MEGA sexy, and go help injured magpies. As a soon-to-be [pre]vet ((I know you all thought I was gonna be a writer, ne?)), I definitely encourage you to save magpies and all other things. ::hands out extra omelets:: extra omelets to all who save injured animals!

**Miss Mew**: I'd have Harry make breakfast, except I think Draco doesn't want his flat burned to the ground. And opening night comes soon! I promise! Keep reading! That is an order! ^_^

**LeInA**: Glad ya like it! Good things, lemons. Very zesty! What would life be like without lemons? Or lemonade for that matter. Actually, that's why my site is called Limonade Douce: Afterall, I love lemons, especially short and sweet ones like the ones that go into lemonade! Make sense? Didn't think so. I don't understand myself sometimes, especially at 11 PM the night of Turkey Day… Ah well. ((PS: check out my site at http://www.limonade-douce.net k?))

**Tomomi**: How do I do it? If I told you, I'd have to kill you. I can give you a hint, tho! It has to do with moveable chocolate Harry and Draco, which were a gift from someone, and lots and lots of sugar. ^_^ Awwww. You flatter me. ::blushes:: I'm really not that good, at least, I don't think I am. I am always right about people I write about…I think. I dunno. I may change him at the last minute. We'll see. Anyone have any doubts about Kat's good intentions yet?

**SoulSister**: Strangest thing happened to me just now. I saw your SN, and suddenly, the song "FloorFiller" got stuck in my head. And I HATE the A*Teens. Guess my sibs have been playing too much bad music recently. Ah well, despite all that, I still love you! You give nice reviews! All IS right in the world when Harry and Draco have sex, ne?

**Mike**: ^_^ Glad you like. Can't say I like DBZ, but I got friends who you have just endeared yourself to, and any friends of a friend are my friends. Does that make any sense? I can't tell…

**Grey Malfoy**: Yes! You can archive me on your site! E-mail me at vividian13@yahoo.com to talk to me about it! I would loooove to have more people archiving me! ::grins:: I love you too! I'll love you even more if you check out my latest site! You'd probably enjoy it, even though it aint done yet! Ah well. It's here: http://slytherin.limonade-douce.net and it's great! ^___^ LOVE YOU!

**Quasy**: Thankies! You are so nice! You get extra omelets! ::grin:: read more!!!

**Vasquaz**: ^_^ Yes, I wonder what would have happen, or, more importantly, what WILL happen…hehehehe. Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! MWAHAHAA!!! ^_^

**TigerBlak**: ^_^ Glad you like it so much! I love reviews! Your lovely one made me feel spectacular! Thanks for reading!

**Scorn-Silverstar**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the rest!

**o-chan**: Thanks! Drooling over my fics! That's so sweet! ::grins:: Please keep reading and enjoy the rest!

**Penance**: WOW! That's some praise! I had no idea what I was doing, so it makes it even better! Thanks so much! Your words of encouragement are great and very encouraging! And sick minds are good! Hehehe. That's how I survive daily life. I manage to somehow make everything that people I hate say into something sick, and then they can't figure out why I'm laughing at them. ^_^ It's wonderful! Try it sometime! It works miracles!

**Jekyll**: O_O Dreams about my fanfic! Now THAT's REALLY COOL! I didn't know I was that good! I hope I can live up to your dreams!

**Shireen Mclean**: ^_^ Yes, good Draco, poor Potter. But I think Draco makes it up to him. : Silly kitty. Just give it some catnip and lock it in the bathroom. Always works for me…or…at least, it would if I had cats. ::hands her some bandages:: here. Bleeding on the carpet makes Draco upset. =) 

**I Am The Bunny Slayer**: ::hands lots of Pumpkin pie over:: yummy goodness. Fresh made by me. What'll happen with G and S? We'll have to see. And more verbal fights with Kat a-comin, I think. I dunno. We'll see, won't we?

**Slashybubble**: YAY! You're BACK! Aw. ;-; stupid stepdad. I hope we have lots more chapters by the time you next get on! Bye!!

**Offchops**: I am definitely going to keep writing! It's hard to stop, sometimes. ^_^ Glad you like it so much. So, does that mean you want it to end sad? I'm taking a tally. So far ending happy is ahead, 5-2, I think. Maybe it's 5-1…I dunno. ::shrug:: anywho, glad you like it. More a-comin!

**Ljp**: glad you like my fic. Shakespeare is my idol. I have worshiped him since I was first introduced to Romeo and Juliet when I was 7 ((I watched the old movie)), and it has since become one of my favorite plays…second only to Hamlet, I believe, but Romeo and Juliet works better for a romance, like I'm doing. ^_^ glad you like it! Keep on reading! It gets better! Oh, and George and Snape, although it takes some time getting used to, is actually rather amusing after a while. Hehehe. Especially with what I plan to do with it. ::grin:: 

**Ljp**: I think we should send them a letter, begging them to do a slashy scene for PoA. Do you think they'd do a make-out scene for us rabid fangirls? I'd love to have Tom to myself, but I'd prefer him to be with Harry, or Daniel, if given a choice…and more is coming! I promise!

**TigerBlak**: Wow! Glad you like it! Thanks. And I dunno… ::secretive voice:: what do YOU think is on the horizon? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Rida**: Thank you. I have long been told by various writing teachers that I am an OK writer, but nothing spectacular. Thanks for your lovely comments! I will definitely continue for you! I'll do just about anything for people who flatter me. I admit it. I'm a narcissist. Ah well. ^_^

Well, that's everyone! Happy Turkey Day for all you in America, home of the big business tycoons ((ick)). Oh, and slytherins, go show your support by checking out this site: http://slytherin.limonade-douce.net cause it's a good thing! ^_^ I love you all, and I am thankful for each and every one of you!

Peace, love and rock 'n' roll!

~Vividian

P.S. ::sings:: "If you're obsessive about DracoxHarry clap your hands…"


	19. Act Four Scene Two

**NOTE**: THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS! THANKS!

I own nothing but the questionable traces of the plot. Leave me alone.

**Scene Two**

A little less than two weeks later was opening night. Draco and Harry had fallen into a comfortable pattern in their relationship: they spent a great deal of time together, rehearsing, eating, relaxing, and loving, but neither felt the relationship was anything near invasive. They were just…comfortable with each other. Opening night, however, found tension running at an all-time high backstage. Harry, a little more used to performing in front of people than the rest of the cast, was sitting in a corner, butterflies flittering in his stomach, and feeling slightly light-headed. Draco, on the other hand, was feeling queasy and was fidgeting madly. It was starting to drive Harry bonkers. 

"Draco! Just sit STILL! It really doesn't help to get this nervous."

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "Unlike you, I'm still a novice at this whole stage performance thing."

"Relax, Draco," Harry said in a softer tone, realizing just how nervous Draco was. He leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. "You'll do fine. You know this play backwards and forward, and you really are a good actor. You'll be just perfect."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Draco." 

One of the directors gave the 2-minute warning, and, a couple of minutes later, the house lights went down on Ron and Hermione out in the front row. Harry hoped they weren't going to go too crazy later tonight when he introduced his "interest." He sighed as the female director went onstage to ask everyone to turn off communication devices, explain where the bathrooms were, and tell them when intermission was. It was over quickly, and soon the chorus got onstage to recite their sonnet prelude. Harry took a deep breath and let it out. This was nothing huge. It was a practice, just like all the other practices he'd had. He knew the words down cold, and how to act, and it wasn't even a difficult part. He could do this. It was a nervous few minutes he spent, waiting for his cue into Scene One of the first act. Finally it came, and he stepped onstage, completely calm and collected, or so it appeared to the audience, and put all of his heart into the performance. When Draco came on two scenes later, the play became a tad more interesting. Draco, visibly nervous to anyone experienced with acting and theatre, was greeted by a loud, "THAT'S MALFOY!" from the front row. Recognizing the voice as Ron's, Harry groaned, while Draco took it as a challenge, and shoved his nerves aside to deliver an astounding performance. Intermission arrived a while later, right before Act Three, and found Draco and Harry laughing backstage.

"I think we should hide," Harry said grinning. "I bet once Ron finishes regurgitating his dinner, he's going to come find us and demand how I can stand to be around you long enough to produce this thing."

"You didn't tell them? I thought you three were as thick as thieves."

"I haven't really told anyone, actually. Ron and Herm were on their Honeymoon, and I didn't want to disturb them, and everyone else just slipped my mind."

"You must have a really slippery mind."

"It only happens when you're around, dah-ling." As if they shared the same mind, they both leaned in for a small kiss at the exact same time as Ron and Hermione burst into the area…well, Ron burst, Hermione followed slowly.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled, drawing the attention of most of the crew working backstage. Hermione poked him lightly in the side as Harry and Draco jumped appart. "I thought you were both acting too well!"

Harry and Draco sighed.

"Ron, let me-"

"HARRY! Have you gone stark raving DAFT? That's a MALFOY!"

"Ron, I-"

"And not just A Malfoy, but THE Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy!"

"RON! Do you think I don't know that?" Harry was becoming a little irritated with his best friend. Draco smirked.

"Trust me, Ron, he knows that far better than you'd think. In fact, he knows my name about as well as your dear wife knows yours, seeing as they both use them quite often. Especially when-"

An elbow to the ribs from a blushing Harry cut Draco off.

"You do know that we don't have to go THERE!" Harry said. Ron looked like he was about to puke and Hermione made an expression that was half a grimace and half a smile. Draco was trying to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked coyly. Harry mock-glared at him.

"You know exactly what I mean, Julie-baby."

"You've been listening to my music too much."

"I probably have been."

Ron wrinkled his nose.

"You know, it's just disturbing to hear you two getting along," the redhead said decisively.

"Oh, we get along just fine," Draco said. "Especially when we're all alone with no one to spy on us…" Ron looked like he was going to barf.

"That's just disgusting!"

"Why? I'm sure you and Hermione have had your share of adventures under the quilt."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" Ron was now blushing the same color as his hair and Draco's grin widened.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Because, well," Ron was having a very hard time trying to force the words out of his mouth. "Just because!"

"Would you be as emphatically against this if Harry had boobs and was missing his dick?" he asked, draping his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry was blushing almost as much as Ron.

"Really, Draco-"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Ron said. "You're Draco Malfoy! Draco-fucking-Malfoy for crying out loud! You and Harry…you two together is just WRONG!"

Draco grinned in triumph.

"''Tis but my name that is the enemy.

I am myself, though not a Malfoy.

What's Malfoy? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man.'"

"Ron, he has a point," Hermione said, finally speaking up. "After all, what's really the problem here? Harry seems happy, and that's what's important, yes?"

Draco feigned a hurt look.

"You are cold, missus Winter. You care naught for my happiness?" Draco said.

"Harry's my friend. You, I'll just have to try and live with," Hermione replied. Draco grinned.

"You know what, I think I like you more now than when we were in school. You're witty retorts come faster. You could yet make a good Slytherin."

"DON'T INSULT HER LIKE THAT!" Ron screamed. The cast, who had gathered to see this epic battle, took a collective step away from Ron. Draco just smiled.

"I meant no offence, fair rosen-head."

Hermione glared at Draco, as if warning him from hitting on her husband. Draco nodded and smiled, indicating he wasn't really trying to hit on him, just irritate him.

"Really, Ron," Harry decided to interject. "Haven't you been paying attention to the play at all? You know that I wouldn't have been able to be Romeo to Draco's Juliet if something hadn't changed in him. He's a different person now."

"I'm not seeing the change."

"Rooooon! Give him a chance. For me?" Harry pulled the puppy face Draco had come to fear, forcing Ron to give in.

"FINE! I won't try to put snakes in his shoes, but only because you asked me. I still hate him."

"Hey, I'm right here," Draco said. Ron glared at him. The five-minute bell rang outside, and they were all warned of the upcoming continuation of the play. The actors that had watched the exchange all went about preparing for the next part, while Hermione instructed Ron to go back to their seats.

"Harry," she said, "I'd like a word with you, for just a second."

Harry nodded and got up. They walked a short piece away before Hermione spoke.

"So, did you manage to resolve your conflict?"

"I didn't write you back?" he asked, astounded. She shook her head. "Oh! I'm so sorry! But yes, I did. I suppose now I can tell you that it was Draco I was trying to get advice about."

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"Herm, why didn't you seem very surprised back there?"

"That it was Draco or that it was a man?"

"Both."

"Well, I actually was surprised it was Draco, but I had a feeling you bent the other way back in school."

"I didn't even know back then."

"You usually are the last to know about most things, Harry."

"Thanks a lot. Why did you suspect."

"Well, none of your relationships with girls ever went anywhere, for the most part, and if they did, you never seemed like you were floating three feet above the ground the next morning like most people do. Oh, and you seemed far more interested in Seamus and Dean's relationship than any of the other guys."

"You mean…Crap. Did anyone else notice?"

"No, I don't think so. I was just always around you, and I always tend to notice things like that anyways." She shrugged it off. "I'd better get back to my seat. Break a leg on the next act," she said, and walked off. Harry waved, then returned to Draco's side.

"What'd she want?" he asked.

"Just was making sure I was alright."

"You told her about the problem with Ralph, didn't you."

"How could you tell?"

"Just a good guess. And, she was looking you over, as if looking for wounds of any kind, and I can only assume that she either was looking for scars from your most recent fight, which was that one, or of our love-making, and since you said you hadn't told her about that, I could only assume she was worried about you after the run-in with Ralph."

"You're too perceptive."

"I know, but you love me anyways, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Come on. We have a play to finish."

"_Oui, mon ami._"

Harry grinned as they stood, and, after a parting kiss, walked off to different wings of the theatre, preparing for their next part.

**NOTE**: THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS! THANKS!

Ok, who gets omelets and other good things?

**Ran**: Ok, well I guess I don't need toes that much anyways, but if you cut off my toes, I'll be in too much pain to write. How about just 50 lashes with a wet noodle and we call it even? Then I can still write! ^.^ Well, there you go. The reaction.

**Dark-One Shadowphyre**: Sorry the scenes are short, and thanks for the review. ^_^ makes me feel special. And don't worry. I have hardly forgotten about the death threat. Everyone's just a little too distracted to worry about it right now. I wonder what will happen next…

**Miss Mew**: ^_^ Hope ya LOVE it.

**I Am The Bunny Slayer**: Yeah, GxS actually does grow on you quite a bit! I really need to write a fic about that now. More coming much fast.

**NotQuiteSara**: ::claps twice:: I agree…but obsessive is a good thing. ^_^

**Penance**: Ooooh! Send me the URL when it's up or something so I can read! I can't wait! Sweet is good, isn't it. ^_^

**GalesMystique710**: Happy thanksgiving to you too. I'm glad you like it. I really hope it's as decent as everyone says. I'm always the most critical of my own work, tho. Ah well. Enjoy!

**Quasy**: Mental disorder scaring me? Not bloody likely. I think there is little in this world that can scare me, other than the obvious SnapeXHermione pairings I have seen. Eeew. That may someday give me a heart attack, but no worries. Mental disorders are hardly that scary! ^_^ Glad you like it. Enjoy!

**Vel-chan**: Yeah, that was kinda a sad moment for Ralph. Don't worry. He has "happy" moments later. ^_^ More evil plots in store? DUH! I have yet to resolve several things, especially the death threat and the growing fear of Voldemort my characters have been overlooking for the past few chapters. ^_^ Lots more good stuff in store.

**Scorn-Silverstar**: I know what Gundam wing is, but I can't say I'm a HUGE fan. I like the hot bishis in it, but I can never remember which is Heero, Duo and Trowa. They all get confused in my brain. ^_^ My sibs love it tho. I just don't like much stuff that's dubbed, so I don't watch Cartoon Network for stuff like that ((if it's even playing anymore…)). ::shrug:: ah well. It might work for HeeroxDuo, but I won't rewrite it for them. Sorry. Just too much stuff to do, like my crappy college essays and shit. . Ah well. Laterz.

**Tsuyuno**: Wow. Thanks for reviewing every chapter. ^_^ It made me feel special. I probably did mean "threw" instead of "through," but that's why I hate spell checker. It never catches those. Damned thing. Ah well. Yeah, Harry really doesn't do Juliet well, even though he is definitely uke, I think. Yeah. Clamp is kinda nutz. Did you read Magic Knight Rayearth? The ending for that thing ((the 6th manga)) was just fucked. It's like ::censored for spoiler contents::. George and Snape really does grow on you. I promise. ^_^ No way Harry is seme. Too many of those. Draco is so much more the dominant person. And Harry will never take the initiative. He's just like that, don't you think? I do. And it's my story! WOW! ^_^ So, did you really like that sex scene or was it a little too much. You were blushing as bad as Ron. ^__^ ::bows:: so glad you like. Read on with much goodness!

**Kitori**: Glad you like it! I think Draco is very seme, but that's just my personal opinion. I thought it was a cool twist of irony to put him as Juliet and seme, but that's me. ^_^ The note will be resolved sooner or later, and YoujixAya rox my sox. I'll look into those stories!

**DevilsDarling**: Thankies! I rather like this story myself. ^_^ you are so kind!

**TigerBlak**: Nope. Neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor terrorists will stop this updater! I promise! And we'll see if they manage to survive bad things in their relationship soon enough. ^.^

**Tomomi**: Wow! Thanks for saying I write like a pro! That gives me massive confidence and encourages me to write more. It really does! Kat? No, Kat is not me, nor is it my real name. The character is based off of someone I know, one of my friends, actually, who really does act like the Kat in the story does. She's nuts. I have some other stories in progress, none are HarryxDraco, but I am in the process of writing a novel, currently entitled The Game, which I haven't posted on ff.n yet. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. If you want to read it, just email me at vividian13@yahoo.com or IM me using AIM or YIM. I'm under the SN vividian13 for both. OOOH! Cool cupcakes! Merci beaucoup! Happy turkey day!

**Slashybubble**: Go! Overdose more on Pumpkin pie! It's a good food to OD on…it has a good aftertaste!

**Starrgurl**: Glad you like it! I feel honored that you think it is the best! ^_^ You are too kind with your compliments! I can picture them dreamy and star-eyed too! Wouldn't that just be the cat's meow to watch them acting! Gawd, I really wanna see that, ne? Rambling's no problem! I ramble all the time too! ^_^ And yes, I've had that kind of an experience before too. I agree; Draco is far too seme to be uke. His very breeding designed him to be dominant in everything! Sex and relationships, even those with THE Harry Potter, should be no different. And, actually, the GeorgexSnape thing gets interesting, if you think about it for a while. Go SiriusxLupin! Go too much turkey and yay for rambling! Whee!

**Offchops**: dramatic heart-stopping ending? Ok, one for that! ^_^ Next one a-coming!

**Random Slytherin 1**: You stay up too late! ^_^ Glad you reviewed. Rather late than never. Sad beans. I'll make you a HISS! Banner anyways for you to put on your computer or something. ^_^ or you could put the clique on your profile for ff.n. That would work too! Ooooh. That thing you sent me looks interesting. I'll have to look into it. Thanks! Read more!

**Barbara**: Woah beans. I read your name and thought it was someone else. ^_^ I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately, the end draws near, but I may write a sequel. Sequels can be good. ^_^ Do you think I should? Okok! Quit begging! It scares me! Oh, and do people always misspell your name too ((like Barbra or other horrible things like that?))

**Shireen Mclean**: Glad you like the banter. It's some of my favorite stuff to write. That and make horrible puns. ^_^ Enjoy Christmas decorating in November. Makes no sense to me, but to each her own. ^_^

**Grey Malfoy**: Checked and responded! ^_^ Read on!

Well, that's everyone, now for the announcement.

****EVERYONE READ THIS**: This is something very important that will decide how I end this story. I have had a few requests to follow up this story with a sequel, but to do that, I have to change the ending I planned. I can do this no problem, but I don't have the trust in myself to make this decision. What do I need you to read this for? **I need everyone who is reading this right now to either review or send me an e-mail at vividian13@yahoo.com telling me what you think! Should I write a sequel or not?** I have to get at least 15 responses to decide this. SO SEND IN ONE NOW! I really want to continue writing this, but to do that, I kinda have to know a little about how I'm going to end this. PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY! I beg it of you, even if you haven't reviewed before! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!

Ok, that's over with.

Signing out.

~Vividian


	20. Act Four Scene Three

Please don't kill me for this. I own nothing but the non-existent plot.

**Scene Three**

The next three acts went very well – even Harry was astounded with how moving the final act of scene five was. He was slightly pleased, although he hid it well, to hear several people in the audience sobbing as he and Juliet took their own lives for their love, and he was half-assured that Lord and Lady Capulet did not have tears simply because it was warranted for their part. The curtain fell on the Prince's words, "For never was a story of more woe/ Than this of Juliet and her Romeo" and there was a long moment of silence before the audience exploded into applause. Harry smiled at Draco, who looked content but tired, who smiled back. The cast came back onstage for their first curtain call, completely oblivious to the absence of a single member, elated with the feeling of accomplishment after a rousing performance. They bowed several times before their appreciative audience, and were about to walk offstage again, when the building started to shake a little. It went mostly unnoticed until one of the chandeliers fell from the ceiling to make a huge dent in the center aisle. Several people screamed, and Harry reflexively reached for his wand, which he always kept on him. With a flash of light that made Harry wince and shield his eyes, a large section of theatre's roof was torn away and a man was revealed standing before the hole, silhouetted by the radiant full moon. Harry recognized him easily by the shooting pain that passed through his brain, emanating from his scar.

"Voldemort…" he breated. Draco, who was the only one close enough to hear him, tightened his grip on his wand. Harry looked frantically around for Dumbledore, who he knew was at this performance, to see if he had realized whom it was. Unfortunately, he found him, currently being helped out from under the fallen chandelier. Before Harry could think further, Voldemort, apparently almost completely restored from their last battle, jumped through the hole in the roof to land on the stage across from Harry. The people who now saw him and recognized him screamed in terror, and not a few people, men and women, fainted dead away. The other actors all fled to the wings, all but Harry, Draco, and the one man who slunk onstage.

"Ralph," growled Draco.

"I might have known," Harry said. The two stood tall against the Dark Lord and his new lackey.

"Harry Potter, I must commend you on your astounding performance. Quite stirring, I must say. Unfortunately, you didn't break a leg. No matter, I will soon fix that."

"So you're here to try and kill me again?"

"Hardly. You really do think too much of yourself. Actually, I was after your charming companion there." Voldemort turned to face Draco who glared at him. "Ah, Draco. You were such a charming young lad. What happened? Why did you turn against us? Against your own father? How on Earth did you find the strength to turn him? What about Art Zambini, Wormtail, George and Willie Parkinson, Lexus Finnigan, and all the others? Did you really hate us that much?"

Draco glared at him.

"No, not really," Draco responded coldly. "I suppose you could lay blame with my house. Unlike the loyal Gryffindors, Slytherins do anything to get their way, or did you manage to forget that? What I wanted was to survive. You held no more of my loyalty than did that old fart Dumbledore, but I knew you weren't going to win."

"And why did you think that?"

"Because I had seen how they fought. I did a lot more in school than you, or my father, or anyone else ever gave me credit for doing. I watched everything, and by doing so, I learned incredible things. I learned the weak spots in the school, in the defenders of it, in your own defenses. I saw and learned how to defeat both sides though some careful tricks and ugly potions. I learned that the stupidest thing you could possibly do to try and breach the school's defenses was exactly what you did: try a head-on attack. I also learned that the best way to defeat you was the way no one tried: take the offensive, not the defensive, for you have a powerful offence, but your shields are severely lacking. I learned all of this, and much much more, but the biggest thing I learned was who was going to win. It was going to be the 'light' side in the end, and for no reason other than they would not let you win. They were too determined, too "Gryffindor," if you will, to ever let you succeed. You could destroy every last person in this room and they would still beat you because they have a determination that you don't. There's a basic fundamental difference as well: you don't care about the lives of those you command – you assume they are there to do your bidding unquestioning – while these people care so much about their lives, they are willing to give them up to save each other. I must admit, that is the thing that has taken me the longest to understand and accept, but I think I have finally figured it out. I finally understand why, and with this knowledge, you can't defeat me, you can't defeat any of us."

Draco sneered, a slightly insane and triumphant look in his eyes.

"You cannot defeat us," he said, repeating his last line. Voldemort did not seem impressed.

"That's what you think," said he plainly, then, without warning, he lifted his wand and shouted out a curse Harry had never heard before. Draco apparently had, for he sneered and blocked it easily.

"Your cheap tricks won't stop me," Draco said boldly.

"You aren't afraid. That's an improvement. You should know I will win. Why aren't you turning your coat now and begging forgiveness?"

"Because you won't win, and I've been contaminated with Gryffindor loyalty all of the sudden."

"Ah, yes. I had wondered what was different about you…Aside from the fact you're wearing a skirt."

"You aren't funny."

"Didn't think you'd agree…" Voldemort sighed. "Unfortunately, you really won't win this time."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have someone with an IQ working for me this time."

Harry suddenly realized of whom he was speaking, and looked around for Ralph. Unfortunately, Ralph found him before he found Ralph. Jumping up from behind Harry, where he had been hiding for a time, Ralph wrapped his powerful hands around Harry's neck and lifted him from the floor. Harry grabbed onto the man's wrists and struggled to free himself.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled, which he quickly followed with a resounding, "_Lignum Totalis!_" Ralph stiffened and Harry felt several splinters dig into his neck as the man turned into a human-shaped block of wood. Where had Draco learned that spell? With an effort, Harry managed to get out of the grasp of his now-wooden captor, and drop to the floor, just in time to hear Voldemort spit out a curse his way. Draco hopped in front of him and blocked it.

"You alright, Harry?" he asked, and Harry replied with a simple, 

"Yes."

Draco nodded, the fired of a series of curses that Voldemort blocked clumsily. Harry marveled at the fact that Draco was right; Voldemort sucked at shielding. Voldemort, however, did not look panicked, or even very worried. He simply smiled, and, between one of Draco's curses and the next, pointed his wand towards the sky and shouted.

"_Ventie_ Naragulath!"

A new shadow blocked the moonlight as a figure appeared at the opening in the ceiling. The light from below reflected off of its terrible eyes and its gleaming teeth as it smiled in a feral manner. It, too, jumped from the roof, and landed, crouched on all fours, next to its master, Voldemort. Only then did Harry realize it was human, and vaguely familiar. Draco, apparently, recognized the woman, now crouched like a hunting cat next to Voldemort.

"Mother!" he screamed, and Harry finally placed the face. He had only seen her once before, at the Quidditch World Cap before his fourth year, so it wasn't a huge surprise he didn't realize who it was. Draco took a step forward and the woman hissed at him.

"Ah, so you do recognize my new pet. I was afraid you would have forgotten her face by now."

"What have you done to her?"

"What have I done?" Voldemort asked sweetly. "Why, nothing! She was like this when I found her. There's an interesting property about women with Veela blood that few know about: Veela women can't die from sickness or poison…at least, their bodies can't. When their spirits die from drugs or illness, their demon side takes over, and they become feral beings, living in the wild like animals. I simply found her and convinced her to join my side, with a little help, I must say."

Draco looked both enraged and sick.

"You monster. You placed her under 'Imperius' to make her kill herself, didn't you! That's why she was acting so strange! You killed her to use her against me!"

"Ah, always the perceptive one, my dear Draco. Yes, indeed, I did as you claim. Quite ingenious of me, don't you think? You never suspected a thing; you just went on, assuming she couldn't deal with life any more. I admit, it did take me longer to regain full power than anticipated, but this is a very climactic ending, don't you think? Your first performance, now your last!"

Draco looked enraged.

"Oh, don't be so angry," Voldemort said in a pseudo-comforting voice. "I'll make sure you and your Romeo die together, then I'll bring this entire place down around your ears, destroying that Dumbledore, and begin my reign of terror once more! This time, never ending!"

Voldemort laughed, a maniacal, evil-villain cliché laugh.

"You're insane," Draco said.

"Probably, but it's a good feeling. Try it sometime. Naragulath! _Attaquez-vous_!" Draco's mother, apparently now referred to as Naragulath, lunged forward, teeth barred, attempting to get at Draco's throat. Draco was unsure of what to do. Apparently, he was having problems dealing with the fact that his mother wasn't physically dead, and was now trying to kill him. This distracted him for long enough that his mother got a hold of his wand arm in her teeth, and began pulling at it, leaving long bloody marks in his skin, and giving Voldemort the opening he had been waiting for.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled, hitting Draco square in the chest. He doubled over in pain, and Naragulath was able to drag him four feet before she lost her grip.

"NO!" Harry said, and pointed his wand at Voldemort. "_Expellearmus!_" He shouted, but Voldemort blocked it. The desired effect was achieved, however, for Voldemort lost his concentration on the forbidden curse, releasing Draco from its hold. He was panting heavily, but managed to stagger to his feet.

"Are you-" Harry began.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. Narcissa slunk back to her master's heels, and growled at the two of them.

"_Perfectus Totalis!_" Draco and Harry shouted together. Voldemort barely blocked in time, but used the movement of his block to launch straight into another attack; fast enough that Draco couldn't block in time.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted, triumph coloring his voice. Time seemed to slow for Harry as the flash of green light issued forth from Voldemort's wand, traveling right toward Draco. Harry didn't see, hear or feel much other than absolute horror and an unstoppable desire to move and shield Draco from the blast. He thought he saw a flash of black and silver, but couldn't be sure as he stumbled forward, fighting against the air as if it were liquid cement against his body. Time slowly sped up again as Draco was hit so hard, he flew a few feet back, and crumpled to the ground, right next to Harry.

"Draco!" Harry screamed frantically, rushing to the aid of his lover. "Draco! DRACO!" His voice cracked as the panic spread within him. Draco didn't respond. Harry shook him. "Draco!" Still, Draco didn't move. Harry was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, as he searched for some sign of life in his beloved. "DRACO!" Tears spilled from his eyes as he clutched the blonde close to his chest. "Draco, Draco, Draco," he muttered, through his tears, rocking back and forth, still holding the body. "Don't be dead! It's too cliché! And besides, Romeo died first! You can't die! You can't. Draco…" He buried his face in Draco's beautiful hair, his tears soaking it with their salty water. "Draco…"

          **UPDATE**:

          Ok, Cookies and stuff to everyone who reviewed. I don't have the room to reply to everyone. I'm sorry. I got a little criticism for doing that, so I guess I won't any more. I'm sorry I took the time to say thank you to the individuals who brightened my day. I realize now it was selfish of me and inconsiderate to people who are reading this story only because of the number of words in it. Oh, and also, forgive me for "flaunting" my reviews, Mr/Ms Anonymous who left that scathing review. I realize it was wrong of me to ask other people's opinions on things. Forgive my horrible mistake at trying to see what others thought about this and for trying to make this story reflect what the people want. Have fun with your life, Mr/Ms Totalitarian. :p Oh, and since I got a big comment about it, Ron and Herm were allowed in back because…um…they do things differently in the Wizarding world. They…um…have special passes that they are allowed back there. Yeah. Besides, there wouldn't have been such an interesting confrontation between the four if I hadn't done it that way. ^_^

          Ok, again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the next segment.

          Oh come on! You don't think I'm that horrible, do you? Sheesh! You fell for the same thing back at the beginning! Of course I'm gonna tell you what I have decided to do! Well, I took every single one of your reviews into consideration when making this decision, but I must say, I am afraid I will not continue this with a sequel. The sequel was not intended to be them acting in another play, it was intended to be far more angsty than this, with Draco and Harry separated and Harry in a deep drugie depression, and Draco out cold with a serious illness, but I decided against it. It wasn't an interesting plot, so I scrapped it in favor of a songfic that's twice as angsty and far more interesting I think. I'll put it up soon. So, only a little more left. We'll have to see what happens with the battle, won't we! ^.^ Please keep reviewing! I will try to have the room to respond to all of them next time, assuming **some** people decide I can do that. ::glares at the bastard/bitch who dared to insult her personal relationships with her reviewers:: So, I'll see ya all in the next installment, which should be out hella faster than this was, since this is the last week of school before winter break. Yay!

Enjoy!

~Vividian

PS: The reason I was so late with this one is because I have had more homework in the past two weeks than in the entire rest of the school year combined. That'll clear up this week. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up next Saturday and the one after that by next Tuesday! Yay for winter break. Until next time!


	21. Act Four Scene Four

None of this stuff belongs to me. I have $2.67 to my name. Sue me, and that's all you can get. Sorry.

Oh, and as a warning, this is a short chapter with lots of comments for my reviewers at the end. Don't like? Don't read. :p

Note: I have no idea how Voldemort would really act, so I'm just going to make him as non-normal and evil as possible and see how it works.

**Scene Four**

Voldemort laughed as Draco fell to the ground, an evil, sinister laugh. He had finally won, against that little prat, at any rate, and victory tasted oh, so sweet! He laughed again. Harry could only think of one thing as he found himself standing up again…

"Why?"

Voldemort laughed again.

"Why what, Potter? Why did I kill Draco? Why am I back again? Why will Draco die when his mother didn't? Can't you decide which one to ask? Well, I'll answer them all, just like all shoujo anime villians I know, but don't worry. I won't take long enough to let you get ready to kill me. That would be too cliché. I hate clichés. I killed Draco because he betrayed us. He sent some of by best men to their deaths. That's how I deal with things. It would be non-Voldemort-esqe to let him live. I am back again, fortunately rather quickly, if I might add, because I cast a spell before you got rid of me last time to make sure I lived through it. Oh, and you aren't good at casting the Avada Kedara. You don't know how to put the strength of your hatred behind it. Oh, and Draco will die because, if you paid any attention to what I said, only the female Veelas turn into demons. In fact, there really is no such thing as a Veela man. Something about male chromosomes make it impossible for them to have the same powers." He shrugged. "So, do you have any more questions, or should I continue with the whole world-domination thing now by killing you?"

Harry glared at Voldemort through his tears.

"I-I hate you," he said. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Harry gave Voldemort a look that could kill. He couldn't find words violent enough to express his intense dislike of Voldemort at that moment, so he remained silent. 

"What's the matter, Harry? Cat got your tongue?" (("No! She's not even here!" Sorry. I couldn't resist. Can't let this stuff get too morbid, now can I?))

Harry's mind broke through his grief for a moment, and he began hurtling curses at the man before him, some of which were so dark, he had only read about them before, not actually used. Rage burned through him like fire through a dry-wood forest in the middle of autumn, but it did not fuel his power, it made him weaker. The curses were poorly aimed, bouncing off the walls of the theatre harmlessly, or easily blocked by Voldemort. A few minutes later, his waning strength failed him, and he collapsed to the ground, hopeless.

"That was amusing. Has the famous Harry Potter nothing left?"

Harry looked up, pain the only emotion in his green eyes.

"Very well then, it is my turn, and once I have defeated you, there will be no one to stop me. Good bye."

Voldemort raised his wand, and threw a series of curses at Harry. Harry blocked them, but just barely. His mind was giving up, telling him a life without Draco wasn't worth anything, so he should just give in and die.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Voldemort shouted. 

Harry raised his wand to block, but a part of it slipped through his defenses, freezing his left arm and leg in place. 

"This is your end, Harry. _Expeliarmus_!" 

Harry's wand went flying across the stage, and he glared up at Voldemort, hopeless. 

"Now for a little more pain before you die. _Crucio_!"

Harry's face contorted in agony as the curse hit him, but he was, for the most part, unable to move to try and shy away from the horrible pain. His subconscious found this morbidly amusing though, for the physical pain was just an echo of the emotional and mental pain he was suffering. He gritted his teeth, but finally cried out in pain, barely hearing a weak spell being cast from behind him.

"Incendio."

Ok, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. ;-; My break has been hell incarnate…or something like that. So much so, that I'll consider going back to school a break more than no school. Sad but true. So, anywho, here's the new chapter. Sorry it's short, but I'm running out of ideas faster than I'm running out of acts. ^_^ I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, so yay beans. I'll make up for it. I don't know how many of you saw it, but Christmas Eve I posted another story called Draco's Diary, I believe. It's a one-shot, I think, and very cute. I recommend reading it. Oh, and after I have finished with Juliet and Romeo, I have an idea for a new fic, but I need your help. I need to have a bunch of people write Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, anyone a fan-letter or a "Dear Abby" type letter, and send it to me via vividian13@yahoo.com. "Dear Draco" in the form of "Dear Abby"-ish letters would be best, but I can work with anything. It would be sad if I had to write them all myself. Ok, taken up enough time blabbing. Who gets coconut cream pies ((my new treat)) this time around?

**SparkySparkles**: Next update probably tomorrow ((if my mom doesn't steal my power strip again. -_-))

**Gryphnwng**: Glad you like the story. Here, you get a whole Draco-shaped cookie jar, filled with my homemade cookies, and a coconut cream pie for reviewing. ^_^ Thanks so much. ((I liked Shakespeare In Love too. ^_^)) Oh, and George and Snape is something you just have to get used to. You do have to admit, it is unusual! Heh. I bet you were a Gryffindor when I read your name. ^_^ That's OK. I don't hate all Gryffindors, I just know Slytherins are better, despite what the majority of the population thinks. ^.^ Hehehe. I imagine Draco is similar to Dilly-chan. ^_^ Haven't seen the anime or read the manga, but I took a "How Evil Are You" test and got him, and I have a friend who calls me Draco all the time, so I assume he'd be about that evil too…I don't think he's quite Xelloss evil, but close…Even though I doubt Draco was really a fem before we meet him as a guy. Ah well. Yepyepyep. Non conformity is best. Something happens with Snape and George later. ^_^ You'll have to wait and see. Hope you did well on your finals. Glad you stayed up to read it. I feel honored. Wow, that took a while. NEXT!

**Starr Light**: I couldn't figure out a way to make Ron non-chliché, unfortunately, but I thought it was amusing, nonetheless. Oh, and I hope your other comments were answered in this installment, or will be in the next. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Random Slytherin 1**: Hehe. You should meet my friend and me. We've assumed the codenames of "Tom Riddle" ((her)) and "Draco Malfoy" ((me)), and actually, I have people at school calling us that now. Kinda sad but true. No, I'm not obsessed…well, maybe just a little…OKOK! I'm obsessed, but she is too! We're currently in the process of making our own Slytherin robes, complete with pseudo hood-things and patches. I'll scan pictures of them later. ::grin:: Fun times. Sure, I'll give you Narcissa when I'm done. I won't need her anymore. We'll have you briefly appear and steal her in the next chapter. That should be amusing.

**Canceria**: Glad you appear to like the story. I try to hook readers with the first three chapters, which apparently worked, since that's when you started reviewing. ^_^ I'll make a note next time to have Harry and Draco to be more bold when it comes to misunderstandings. I happen to like the "damn, I'm screwed" type of attitude, but I'm sure the "What the fuck is going on!!!" attitude is amusing to write too. We'll find out, won't we? I really enjoyed your comments on Chapter 10. It really made me feel good because that's what I was trying to achieve. Thanks so much. You have no idea how glad that makes me feel to hear you say that. ^_^ 

**Grey Malfoy**: Heh Heh Heh. ::grin::

**NOBODY**: Not saying anything…hehehe…

**lola**: ::grin::

**Ru Av Natten**: All questions will be answered in time. Hehehe. I think I have read the first chapter of the story you were talking about. Actually, I think it was the one that inspired me to write this one. Not a big fan of Harry/Sevvie, tho. Actually, I'm not sure, cause I think the one I was looking at was actually Harry/Draco, but it sounds familiar. I read the first part of the first chapter, and thought, "hey! I could do better than this!" ((no offence to the author)), and sat down to do just that. Thanks for the review!

**Kitori**: Yes, I just can't keep these things serious for too long. Every now and then I throw in a sarcastic comment from someone to liven things up. Only one in this chapter, really, but it's good, I think. Keh. Who knows? Go Juliet as Seme!

**Miss Mew**: My new songfic isn't out yet, and I have no idea what I'm going to call it…I dunno. But there's another new fic I wrote. Go see. It's cute. ^-^ One-shot and short, but amusing. Thanks for reviewing!

**mistykasumi**: hehehe. Thanks!

**Quasy**: Thank you muchly. I hope questions about Draco have been answered, and more will be answered in the next chapter. No more than that shall I say. Enjoy!

**amarante ae**: Hey, is your name from "The Milagro Beanfield War" cause a character in that is called Amarante too. ^_^ Good movie. Anyone who hasn't seen it, should! ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the story, and I realize I probably was a tad harsh with the person, but I was pissed off because it's my story and I feel I have the right to respond to my reviewers, many of whom I don't think would attend a Yahoo! Group, in my story. I don't feel it was fair of him/her to attempt to dictate ((whether s/he was intending to have the review sound like it or not)) what I do with my own story. People like that make me angry, so I responded in like. I respect your opinion, but it's a part of me I don't feel like changing.

**SoulSister**: ^_^ We'll see…

**TigerBlak**: Hehehe. Draco…what happens to draco, I wonder…

**mandraco**: ^_^ thanks!

**Vasquaz**: Thanks. See you next chapter!

**obsidian**: Sorry about school and not updating much. Down with HarryxHermione. . Enjoy this chapter.

**klo**: ^_^ Yes, HarryxDraco, Jazz and Shakespeare make the world go round, ne? ^_^

**Scorn-Silverstar**: ^_^ Thanks for the inspiration to blow those assholes out of the water. Makes me feel loved, and I like feeling loved. ^___^

**Slone**: ^_^ Thanks for liking my story. We'll see what happens to Draco. Knowing me, I just may kill him so that you would have a few bones to pick with me. ::grin:: that's the kind of fool I am!

**starrgurl**: I hate feeling non-existent. It's irritating. ^_^ Glad you agree. We'll see what happens…I wonder if I hid a hint in the previous response to a reader?

**KaT**: ^_^ Gomen.

**GalesMystique710**: ^________^ Not gonna say anything. Hehehe.

**offchops: **I was hinting I was going to bring in Voldemort for a while. I figured people would feel betrayed if I didn't. Won't say anything but this for the next chapter, there will be more. How many? Go check how many there are in R&J. ^_^

**El**: Yes, you are welcome to collect all the food! Aw. Poor dead magpie. Sad. I'll bring the cake and desserts when we reach 500, you just bring people! ^__^ Hopefully I'll reach 500 before I get to…no! Can't say that. Would've given away something I shouldn't give away. You must wait for that information. HAHAHAHA!

**ljp**: Love didn't really stop death for Lily and James, ne? ^_^ Wonder what will happen to Harry and Draco…Maybe you can find more hints in earlier responses to this set of reviews?

**Marysia**: hehehe.

**Bunny-kuo**: hehehe. Yes, what else can that gorgeous tongue do? ^_^ Most didn't review ch 7 because I posted it with ch 8. They were like 10 minutes apart or something like that. I really should put dates and times on these things. Fuzzy fuzzy fuzzy, like the stuffed animals I make for my friends siblings! Woah! "lingering in his loins"?! I guess I'm doing something right, ne? They kicked you off? Sad beans! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**Vel-Chan**: Good luck fighting your alter ego. I have a bunch of those. It's confusing. Hm…what will happen to Draco, I wonder?

Well, thanks to all of you. Bored? You can always go read Draco's Diary or write me a fan letter or a "Dear Abby" type of letter for Draco for one of my next fics…that would be greatly appreciated. ^_^ Should I do more of Draco's Diary? Review and tell me, and maybe I'll consider it. Chow until tomorrow!

((yes, I do know it's spelled Ciao. I like Chow better.))

~Vividian


	22. Act Four Scene Five

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…Act Four, Scene Five of Juliet and Romeo! Don't worry, I still have Act Five to do, so it's not completely over yet. Please R&R, and tell me what you think! Oh, also look for my latest piece of fiction mastery entitled "All Coming Back to Me." It's good. I cried writing it. Please R&R, and I love you!

No more delay! Scene five is here!

**Scene Five**

"_Incendio_," the voice said, and Harry braced himself for a new wave of pain, but strangely, he was released from the Crucatius curse. Harry blinked and opened his eyes, only to see Voldemort picking himself up off the ground. Swiveling his head, Harry looked for the caster, expecting to find Dubledore or Hermione or Ron or someone. Instead, he saw the one person he least expected to be casting.

"D-Draco?!" he asked, eyes wide. His lover was sitting painfully up, wand held at ready, and had apparently just cursed Voldemort. Draco smiled, but looked very weak.

"What do you want, Potter? Afraid a little curse would get me? Don't know me as well as you think." Although his words could be considered cruel, the smile on his face suggested he was just poking a bit of fun at Harry ((no, I can't manage to keep this too serious for long)), who was feeling so happy, he was afraid his heart would break a couple of ribs. "After all, I can't allow Romeo to take all the spotlight. It wouldn't be fair to my fans."

Draco pushed himself off the floor and managed to stand, albeit not well. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered the counter curse for the petrificus totalus that had him locked in place. As soon as he was freed, Harry jumped up and grabbed Draco up in a gigantic hug, and seized his lips firmly with his mouth.

"I thought I had lost you," Harry whispered to Draco, holding him tightly. Draco smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

"You almost did," Draco confessed. "But it's OK now. I'm back to stay. I'll never leave you. I promise." Harry felt almost as if he was drowning in his emotions, for wave upon wave of new feelings were washing over him, from love, happiness, concern, relief, peace, undying joy, and, strangely enough, burning anger towards the man who had almost taken his love away from him. So overrun by all of these and many other emotions, Harry didn't realize he had tears trickling down his face until Draco wiped them away with a tender, if shaky hand.

Their joyful reunion was, however, cut short by a necessary interruption ((trust me, I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done)).

"_Flipendo_!" Voldemort yelled, having just managed to stand up. Draco jumped in front of Harry, blocking the attack relatively easily, considering he had been almost dead a few minutes ago.

"_Stuppare!_" Draco threw back, locking Voldemort in place. He struggled against the bonds that held him as Draco walked unsteadily over to him. "You thought you'd won, didn't you? You thought you'd killed me. Well, you didn't. It'll take more than a little Dark Dipshit bent on world domination and the destruction of anything that even remotely resembles his father to stop us. You aren't going to live through this one, Voldemort. Know that, and know it well. It is the end for you."

Draco stumbled and almost fell, but Harry was at his side faster than you could say "Qudditch" to help him up again. They stood there facing their most hated enemy together, drawing strength from each other, and preparing to kill him, once and for all.

"Harry, hand me that piece of wood over there, will you?" Draco asked, pointing to a small 3x3x3 inch piece of wood on the floor in the left wing. Harry walked over, picked it up and handed it to Draco, curious as to what he was going to do. He took it and inspected it for a moment. "Perfect," he decided, then spoke again, this time in a much quieter voice. "Harry, I need you to help me with this. I don't have the energy for the spell."

"Which one?"

"Spiritus Incarce."

Voldemort's eyes went wide as dinner plates, figuring out what Draco was going to do. Harry nodded. It was another curse he had read about, but not performed before. The curse was not particularly dark, nor was it particularly difficult, but it was rare to hear about, and had been outlawed by most of the countries in the wizarding world because it completely sealed away the soul of the one it was cast upon, making the soul easy to destroy. Completely resolved to cast the spell, Harry walked towards Voldemort.

"NO!" Voldemort shouted, breaking free of the spell Draco had cast on him. "NO! I shall not be contained like that!"

Harry's face, however, was black and heartless as he walked towards the Dark Lord, feared by so many for so long.

"This is not optional, Voldemort," Harry said, raising his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted, and hit Voldemort straight in the face. "It is time you paid for the lives you took, and almost took. We have been living in fear of you for too long. Your reign is over. Goodbye."

Harry placed the piece of wood on Voldemort's head, and held it there with his left hand, while he raised his wand hand and closed his eyes, envisioning what he wanted to happen.

"S_piritus Incarce!_" Harry yelled, and a strand of bright purple flame shot from his wand, coiled around Voldemort several times, and then pulled itself, and Voldemort's soul with it, into the block of wood. When the entire thing had disappeared into the object, Harry pulled the wood away, released Voldemort's body from the Petrificus Totalus spell, and it crumpled to the floor. Harry turned and handed the wood to Draco, who held it in his hand for a moment, just staring at it.

"This is the end," Draco said quietly, after a few minutes. Then, he took his wand, aimed it at the block, and whispered a final spell under his breath, "_Incinis_." A burst of white flames began to consume the block of wood, becoming more and more blue tinted as they burned. Finally, there was nothing left but a small pile of ashes. Voldemort was gone.

Ok, that was kinda short, but very good, ne? Tell me what you think, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! Oh, and um…what was I gonna say? Oh! I would really like letters for the Draco thing! Would make me feel loved, and Draco would almost admit you're cool. ((Draco: would no!  Vivi: You would if I swore never to write another sex scene between you and Harry.  Draco: ok…I guess you have a point…)) So send em in!

Ok, who gets chocolate cake?

**Amarantha Liriel**: Cuteness coming.

**Paranoid-Fan-Girl**: GeorgexSnape comes back. I promise. I still have another three chapters to go! ^__^ Actually, I have never heard of another new Voldie flunkie named Ralph. I named him Ralph ((and this should have been a big hint)) because the dude in the Sound of Music was called Ralph, and he turned out to be a traitor. Big hint that no one got, that I know of. Ah well. ^_^ Wowies. 4:30. Sad beans. More cuteness coming soon!

**Tine**: ^_^ Hope you like it! Keep reading. It gets better!

**Inge**: ^_^ Yeah, I got a think for strange pairings too. Can't have a too conventional story. And SnapexGeorge comes back! Yay! Thanks for the critique of the slash scene. I was hoping it would turn out well. It was my first. I cannot disobey a request so nice. Of course I shall write more of this! I shall write until it is done! And then I will start something else! Wheee! Imagine that!

**Slone**: OK. I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN WITH THE CAPS LOCK. DON'T MIND ME. I JUST FELT LIKE REPLYING IN CAPS. FUN THING TO DO. WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU RIGHT OR WHAT? GOOD GUESS. OH, AND FOR IT, YOU GET A PRESENT. ::HANDS HER A BOX OF DRACO AND HARRY FIGURINES:: HAPPY READING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!

**SoulSister**: I'm almost offended. I modeled Voldie off of how I would act ((kinda. I wouldn't lose)). Oh well. ^_^ Good guess. You also get a box full of Draco and Harry figurines ((I'm trying to clean out my closet)). ^_^ Enjoy!

**Rockergurl**: Yeah, having a sexually frustrated Harry would suck. Especially with…no, won't finish that thought. ^_^ Don't worry. I understand Japanese. Took a whole year of it. Can only tell time and insult people thou… ::tries to remember some:: Uh… Ima shichiji sanju nanapun desu…I think. Ah well. ^_^ Glad you like it. Enjoy!!

**Water Fire Girl**: Glad you like. Please read more!

**Gryphnwng**: Don't worry. Same Xelloss, but he doesn't appear until Next…I have most of TRI, and my sis has most of the first series. Good series. Would buy NEXT, but it doesn't have my baby ((Vargarv)) in it! Sad beans. Ah well. Can't win em all. 

**Miss Mew**: Sorry they're so short. Wanted to drag it out over as many chapters as possible. We can always hope for a better new year. Oh, and send me letters! Would make me very happy! ((You have AOL? MSN? Yahoo? If not, email me about it)).

**GalesMystique710**: Hehehe. Logic is astounding. Kinda reminds me of that scene in Princess Bride when the dude is like trying to confuse the other dude when they're about to drink the cups with poison in them. Tres cute. ^__^

**Canceria**: marriage and death…marriage and death. I'll have to think about that one. Hehehehe. No, not exactly a hint…maybe… ((draco: don't believe her. It's not a hint. She's just trying to confuse you.  Vivi: shut up.))

**Grey Malfoy**: Thanks! I love you too! Wouldn't go out with you, but I love you!

Well, that's that. Enjoy the next three chapters ((and possibly an epilogue but shhhh. No one's supposed to know that yet!))! Chow!

~Vividian


	23. Act Five Scene One

Geh. Another short one. I'm sorry. Long week, little inspiration. Ah well. Maybe the next one, the one of explanations, will be longer. We can always hope.

Again, I own nothing. Nothing but the make-believe plot, that is.

**Act Five**

**Scene One**

Harry watched as Draco destroyed Voldemort and carelessly dumped his ashes onto the ground. They looked up from the small pile as one, staring into each others eyes, then, as if the gravity between them had somehow been increased 100 fold, they moved towards each other, each holding his lover as if their very lives depended on it. Harry felt his knees give out from the pressure of all of his emotions swirling around his head, and Draco was not strong enough to support the two of them, so they sunk to the ground, neither releasing his grip on the other. For a long moment, the entire world stood still as the two tried to deal with what had just come to pass, but it sped up again as several figures launched themselves onstage and at the pair. Ron and Hermione were the first to reach them, both immediately grabbing Harry up in a huge embrace.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Voldemort didn't hex you, did he?"

"Thank god you're alive!"

"How are you feeling?"

"How did you kill him?"

"What happened?"

"Harry, you bloody git, if you had died, I would have killed you!"

"Wha-"

Harry, who had had just about enough of the questions and comments flying at him, finally reacted. 

"QUIET!" he shouted, loud enough to be heard above everyone, who immediately fell silent. He ignored all of them, in favor of finding Draco, who had been rudely shoved aside by the crowd. He made his way over to him, and they helped each other to their feet. A quiet murmur ran through the crowd at this. Then, the crowd parted, and Dumbledore, his left arm in a sling, and a couple of healing lacerations on his face, walked up to the two men.

"I must agree with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "So, everyone, please go wait out in the lobby, and all of your questions will be answered shortly."

"Actors," called one of the directors who was standing behind Dumbledore, "please change out of your costumes and join the others in the lobby." The gathered reluctantly shifted off to do as they were bidden, leaving Dumbledore, the two directors, Harry and Draco as the only living people on-stage. The old headmaster smiled at the two actors.

"A stunning performance, I must say," Dumbledore said. "I don't think I was ever moved as close to tears as that. You really should think about taking up acting as a profession, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said.

"I'm sure your father would be most pleased-"

"My father is dead. Leave him in his grave."

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if I might ask, how are the two of you feeling?"

"Um, I'm OK, Professor, just kinda tired," Harry admitted. They both looked at Draco who looked like deep-fried hell. He was leaning rather heavily on Harry, but still stood proud and as tall as he was able.

"I'm fine," Draco said.

"You look terrible," Harry whispered in his ear.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Just out of practice."

"Very good. Perhaps we could find somewhere to sit while we wait for the aurors to come?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aurors?" Draco demanded, suspicious.

"Yes, they're on their way to inspect Voldemort's death. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. You have proved your loyalty before. I'm sure they will not try to reprimand you."

"SIR!" Harry exclaimed. "They damned well better not-"

"Relax, Mr. Potter, relax. I was not implying that I felt Mr. Malfoy was guilty of anything, I was attempting to reassure him, for he looked a little worried."

Harry's grip on Draco tightened protectively.

"Really, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry will be so happy that Voldemort's gone, they'll probably award you with-"

"Professor," Mr. Chan called from his position near the front of the stage. "Who is this?" The man was standing over the body of a creature on the floor. A growing feeling of fear was sitting in Draco's stomach, and he held tightly onto Harry's arm as Dumbledore walked over. The elderly wizard inspected the body for a moment, then raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction and walked over.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you had better come see this…" His tone suggested it would probably not be the best idea in the world, but Draco, with Harry's help, walked forward towards the body, afraid of what he was going to see. His eyes went wide as dinner plates and his grip on Harry's arm became painful as he recognized the features of his once beautiful mother, eyes now wide in shock, mouth slightly open, and body limp. Her gray eyes were filmed over in death's curtain, and she looked as one who had suffered much. Draco's breath hitched in his throat as he saw her, so frail looking, yet with none of the peace she had possessed the last time he had seen her "dead." He took a deep breath that only wavered a little as he realized what must have happened when Voldemort had cast the Avada Kedavra: his mother must have fought her demonic self to save him. No one had ever even pretended to care that much for him, with the exception of Harry.

"I…I think I need…I need to sit down…now," Draco said, but it was too late. As the last of the sentence passed from his lips, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out cold.

Ok, cookies and ice cream for these people:

**Gryphnwng**: no need to sensor swearing around me. I cuss more than most of the people I know. ^_^ And in three different languages too! Well, I guess four if you count the insults I know in elvish. ^_^ those are the most fun. Slayers is the best. Hilarious. Absolutely marvelous. Yes. Val or Dilly ((I still can't say his name without laughing. The first time I read it I made a…small reading mistake…hehehe. I can't help his name looks like the name of a phallic object! I really can't! Anywho, yeah. ^_^)). What a choice. I think I'd go with Dilly 'cause he's evil, but val because he wasn't originally a fem. Hm. Haven't gotten far, have I?

**Grey Malfoy**: ^_^ Does that answer your question? Good for long reviews. ^_^ I like em. Almost as much as I like these annoying smiley faces ^_^. Good play, Love's Labour Lost. Which quote do you want? I got many.

**Miss Mew**: I just recently got MSN chat. I don't know how you look me up, but my email address for that is vividian13@yahoo.com ((shock and amazement)). I dunno. I look around for ya. ^_^

**Rockergurl**: It's fun to watch people on sugar highs. My sister Kat is on a non-stop sugar high ((yes, I did base Kat off of her, who will reappear sooner or later)), and when you give her sugar, it gets even worse. Imagine Flubber…bouncing off walls…on a never-ending supply of sugar…singing along to insane Japanese music. Hello Kat on sugarhigh. ^_^ So, in other words, no worries. I'm used to insane sugary high people. ^_________^

**Kanoi**: Oh…really? Which song was it? I love songs. Jazz songs are the best, but All 4 You is good too. I'm really in an Eminem mood right now, though, so I'm gonna go blast some of it. ^__^ I should try an Eminem fic for Harry and Draco…might work, with a little help from my muse-in-training - who's actually doing a relatively good job ((but don't tell him I said that)) – MINI-D! ((for you confused lot out there, it's a mix between a joke found here, and my insane mini harry potter characters.)) Yeah. So… ENJOY!

**I Am The Bunny Slayer**: Naw, we got two more chapters to go. ^___^ Should be amusing. Sorry if I'm not particularly coherent right now. Listening to loud angry music. Good thing. ^__^ From the letters, just imagine that Draco is either someone who gets fanmail by the ton, and actually replies to it, or Draco's like Abby from Dear Abby, only for The Daily Prophet. ^__^ Either should work. Thanks!

**Kat**: There should be at least two more chapters. We'll see what happens after that, won't we? ^__^

**Slone**: You weren't a pain. I thought it was amusing. I like writing in caps. It's funny. So, no, I wasn't angry, or trying to be mean. I thought it was fun. ^_^ Love draco and harry.

**Vasquaz**: I wonder what's going to happen…no, it's not the end. ^_^ Enjoy!

Well, that's everyone. I still have two more chapters left. Enjoy the next parts!

~Vividian


	24. Act Five Scene Two

Sorry it's been so long since an update. I could give a million excuses, but I won't. I'll just let you get right on with the story. Only one more chapter, and then, perhaps, an epilogue? Depends on how much I get done in the next chapter, which I should have up sooner or later. ^_^ Enjoy!

I own Harry Potter and Co like I own the copyrights to Coca Cola, light bulbs, and Post Its, ergo, don't sue.

**Scene Two**

Draco's eyes fluttered open to light streaming in through his windows and hitting him right in the face. Quickly closing them once more, so as not to burn the crap out of his retinas, Draco moved only enough to throw his arm over his face and groan in protest to being awakened. His head hurt like a bitch, and his body didn't respond well to any movements he made, preferring to shake or lay perfectly still. He was wondering what sort of drunken fools he had gotten into a fight with the night before when he heard footsteps on the floor, and someone settle onto the side of the bed. A warm hand brushed hair away from his forehead and a familiar voice spoke.

"I see you're awake," Harry said. Draco moaned.

"What the hell did I do? Fall down a flight of stairs or something?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember wha-oh," Draco said, his brain finally beginning to function once more. The entire scene from last night – or so he assumed it was last night – flew through his head and he sighed. "I see."

"That's encouraging. The old X-ray vision working for you again, since you have your arm over your eyes?"

"Very funny. Didn't know you were a comedian, Harry."

"Not usually. I try to stick to tragedies. They suit my life, or so I'm told."

There was a moment of silence while both of them reflected on the recent occurrences. Finally, Draco spoke.

"So how long have I been out?"

"It's been two days since opening night, if that's what you mean."

"Oh goodies. What's the news?"

"You sure you feel up to hearing it?"

"Yeah. Aside from a headache thanks to the light, and the fact that my body doesn't want to move much, I'm actually feeling rather good."

Harry laughed, stood up to close the blinds, and sat back down, this time, right next to Draco.

"As you wish, Drakkie."

"Bastard."

"I know, but you almost gave me a heart attack, passing out like that. I thought you had died."

"Aw. You cared."

"Yeah, well now this is payback, Drakkie."

"Just tell me what happened, or I'll start calling you Potty again."

"Alright, alright. So you passed out, I was freaking out and then Dumbledore came over with a newly arrived Auror. Too bad you weren't awake. His name was Paul and he was really cute. I think if the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have tried to give me his phone number…"

Draco removed his arm from his eyes and glared at Harry.

"Hey! I didn't say I would have taken it. There's only one little Dragon in my life."

Draco continued to glare, so Harry decided to leave the subject and continued.  
  


"Yeah, so, anyways, Paul had some field medi-wizard training, and checked you over to make sure you were alright. He pronounced you exhausted and suffering side effects of the Avada Kedavra spell, but not dead, much to the relief of many people, then started interrogating me. Another reason why I wouldn't have taken his number: he had some superiority complex and kept asking for more details about exactly what you had been doing during the battle, as if he expected you to be some sort of double agent or something for the bad side. Needless to say, he didn't get very far along those lines. So, after interrogation by him was done, a couple of other Aurors came over to 'discuss' the events with me. It was midnight before they let me take you home, and I was almost ready to bust some heads, I was so worried for you. The next morning, Dumbledore and someone from the theatre came over to talk to me. The crewman said that the theatre had been closed for a few days by the Ministry until they could finish their inspection of the place, so their would be no rehearsals or performances until they reopened it, then we would go back to our normal schedule. I was relieved to hear that, because I didn't think it would be possible to do the play without Juliet or Romeo, since I had no intention of leaving you here by yourself. I think they figured the same thing. The crewman left after that, leaving me to talk to Dumbledore, who was all bandaged up from his encounter with the falling chandelier. Apparently, he had been returning from the men's room when the chandelier fell, hitting him, but fortunately, doing no irreparable damage. He wouldn't say much, only that he hoped you would be on your feet again soon, and he wondered if we would stop by to visit him as soon as you were feeling better. I said of course. This was all yesterday. Today, I had a visit from Ron and Hermione, which I'm sure doesn't interest you much at all, so I'll spare you the details, but apparently Hermione's bludgeoned Ron into accepting our relationship, ergo you won't have to watch your back every time you're around him. Hermione has a way with words…"

"And threats, apparently. Oh, by the way, what happened to our buddy Ralph? That curse I used is relatively easy to reverse, so I doubt he stayed a tree very long."

"Azkaban. Life sentence. Left yesterday."

"Well, I can't say I wish him the best, but I certainly do hope he likes the décor."

Harry nodded in agreement, then smiled.

"You hungry? I've been snooping around in your kitchen and managed to find some useful things, although I dare say, I don't think I could EVER drink as much coffee as you have in your house. What do you do with it all? There must be tons of coffee in your cupboards."

Draco shrugged.

"I drink it. Coffee's my lifeblood."

"You're insane."

"Probably."

Draco decided to sit up, because laying down was boring, so he struggled to a sitting position.

"Actually, I could go for some food. Acting can really take it out of you, and I haven't eaten for days!"

Harry laughed, stood, and walked out of the room. He returned several minutes later with a lovely tray adorned with a large omelet, a big cup of coffee, and several slices of toast. He proffered the food to Draco, who accepted it like the aristocrat he had been raised to be, then dove into it _con gusto_. When he had finished, he settled against the backboard of the bed with a contented sigh.

"Remind me to be almost killed by Voldemort more often, if I get breakfast in bed out of the deal," Draco joked as Harry leaned against him.

"It's your turn to make breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh fine, spoilsport."

Harry yawned and Draco held him close, feeling tired again, himself. With a flick of the wand that rested on his bedside table, Draco sent the dishes back to where they had come from, and he and Harry settled down for a long nap, completely happy in each other's warm embrace.

          Ok, I've lost count of everyone who sent me reviews. Let's just say I love you all, and you all get cookies and ice cream and fuzzy little plushies of your favorite LORT characters for reviewing and I'll see you next chapter, K?

~Vividian


	25. Act Five Scene Three

(hey! It may be really really late, but at least it's up! Thank you Senior Skip Day for giving me time to write this.)

**Scene Three**

It was another day before Draco was feeling well enough to get up, but the two lovers found plenty of things to amuse themselves with (no! you hentai!). In fact, Draco had a very mysterious subscription to some muggle catalogues that Harry found very amusing.

"Can you imagine people actually wear this stuff?" Draco asked at one point.

"Hey! I have that jumper, thank you very much!" Harry replied.

"Ugh. What a complete lack of taste…"

The next day, Harry and Draco decided to take a small trip around Hogsmead to see George, Fred and Kat, all of whom had almost died laughing when Ron had confronted them about Harry's relationship. Ron was very angry when he discovered they had known about it all along, compliments of Kat, the sneak, and hadn't deemed it important enough to tell Ron about. He still wasn't speaking to them, although it might have been because they also placed some new jokes into his luggage and hotel room…They were laughing about it again when Draco and Harry walked in the next day.

"Ah! Fair Juliet has arisen!" Fred mocked when he spotted Harry and Draco.

"Yes, and much the better for a few nights' rest…" Draco replied. Fred and George made an identical face and Kat wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooooh! No love for Harry since his bf's all sick, eh?"

Harry blushed. "Um…"

"Don't worry, Harry. We can make up for lost time soon," Draco assured him. Harry blushed again. "Sheesh. You turn any redder and you'll look like an apple!"

"Hey! Then you can be the apple of his eye!" Kat offered.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, I know."

They talked about random things for a while, before Kat looked at the time and realized she needed to get back to school for a test in DADA. Harry and Draco offered to take her up to the school so they could stop in and see Dumbledore, and she accepted the offer. They all trounced, rather slowly for Draco's sake, up to the school, and parted ways at the gargoyle. It was a few moments before they both realized they didn't know the password.

"Damn it," Harry said. "Why does it seem like every time we try to see Dumbledore, we don't know the password?"

"Maybe because the author likes to see us squirm?"

"Good point. Well, I guess we'd better start guessing."

They ran through all the names of candy they could think of twice before Professor Snape walked down the corridor. Draco, who spotted him first, immediately called to him, asking for help to get into Dumbledore's office.

"The password is, sadly enough, 'Romeo and Juliet,'" Snape said with mild disgust.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He was very impressed with your performance. He's forced us to all get tickets to see the next showing we can. And I think he's going at least four more times."

Snape had a look of such suffering on his face that Harry had to laugh.

"It's not funny, Potter. I can see you haven't matured since leaving school."

"Yes, yes, I love you too, Professor."

Snape made a face like he was going to puke (or ralph, whichever you prefer) and Harry just smiled.

"Are you three just going to stand down there all day, or what?" called Dumbledore from the top of the stairs, and all three of them hurried up said stairs. Dumbledore was smiling and sitting very contentedly at his desk when they arrived. "Tea?" he offered. "Lemon drop?" When all three shook their heads he sighed, then spoke again. "Alright then, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"Not really," Snape said. Dubledore ignored him.

"Yes, well, now with Voldemort gone, the Ministry has asked me to tell you three some things. I must admit, however, that it is very convenient for you three to all be here at the same time. Saves me some repetitions. Anywho, for your services in defeating Voldemort, and for risking your life in espionage, the Ministry has awarded you, Professor Snape, with 5,000 Galleons as a reward. Mr. Potter, for your services in defeating Voldemort, you receive 10,000 Galleons. And, Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry has decided to return to you, your family manor and other possessions. They feel that they are no longer a threat to anyone."

Dumbledore's voice clearly stated how he felt on this matter, but then, he had never really believed Draco to be a threat in the first place. Harry, on the other hand, looked at Draco with a slightly bewildered sort of expression and made a mental note to talk about this later. Draco sighed and knew that there would be an extensive discussion about this incident…he had never felt it necessary to inform Harry of his financial life, nor of the real reason why he wasn't living in Malfoy Manor, conveniently finding some way to change the subject when it came up. Well, the cat was very much out of the bag now. Today was going to be a long day.

Dumbledore finished up the meeting with a few more sentences about how pleased the Ministry was that Voldemort was gone, and how thankful the wizarding community was, but Draco really didn't hear much. He was dreading the conversation he knew was coming. Finally, they were released, and all three of them walked down the stairs and into the hall.

"Well, Draco, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or whenever the theatre decides to-" Snape was cut off by a loud squeal.

"SNAPEY-POO!" Cried George as he ran up the steps. "SNAPEY! HERE I AM, DARLING! SNAPEYYYY!"

Snape whimpered, a very disturbing sound coming from him, and hid behind Draco. George ran right up to them, and glared at Draco.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIM, SNAPEY! DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU! DRACO! I HATE YOU! WHAT WOULD HERMIONE AND RON THINK IF THEY COULD SEE YOU, HURTING HARRY BY HAVING THIS AFFAIR WITH MY SNAPEY! SNAPEEEEEEEEY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?!"

Snape was still hiding behind Draco, ducking around whenever George made a grab at him.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but…" Snape shoved Draco right at George, who barely managed to catch him and not fall over, and made a run for it. He sprinted up several steps, jumped behind a statue, and disappeared from view. George let go of Draco, who would have fallen to the floor if not for Harry catching him, and sprinted down the stairs, still screaming for Snape. Draco and Harry looked at each other for only a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Draco! How could you be cheating on me with that slimy git?" Harry asked in a high-pitched voice.

"But Harry, I only did it because I knew you were cheating on me with George!" Draco responded, smiling. Harry shuttered.

"Now that's disgusting," Harry said, voice returning to normal. "Come on, babe. You look like crap on a stick. Let's get you home."

They managed to escape the school without running into Snape or George again, and got back to Draco's apartment without much in the way of problems. In fact, it wasn't until Draco had had a small nap that the ax fell. Draco had been sleeping soundly, only to be awakened by a knock on the front door, and some muffled conversation between Harry and some unknown. When he heard the door close and footsteps approaching, Draco sat up in bed, awaiting the entrance of his beloved. Harry smiled at the sight of Draco sitting up and awake, before telling him who had been at the door.

"That was someone from the theatre. We have a rehearsal tomorrow, followed by a performance at 8 tomorrow night. They want an extra rehearsal to refresh our memories as to what we're supposed to be doing during the play, but they can't find time to get it in. There are, after all, only so many hours in the day. Think you'll be up to it?"

"Yes," Draco replied. He knew it didn't really matter whether he thought he was or not, he'd have to do it anyways. Harry sat down on the foot of Draco's bed and looked at him.

"We need to talk," Harry said, and Draco knew the inevitable had arrived.

"About what?" he asked innocently, but Harry wasn't fooled.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me the Ministry had confiscated your home and assets and all that crap?"

"I didn't think it was relevant to our relationship."

"Draco…"

"No, Harry, I'm serious. What would you have done if I had told you? Gone straight to the Ministry and demanded they stop prejudicing against slimy Slytherin gits who change alliances at the drop of a hat? That would have worked real well, wouldn't it? Or better yet! Would you have made me a personal charity case? That would really have helped our relationship. You know that kind of shit doesn't work. I didn't and still don't want to live off of you for the rest of my life. I am my own man, and, while I choose to share a great part of that with you, as you do with me, I sincerely doubt either one of us is willing to submit to being completely dependent upon the other. Relationships work off of co-dependence, and nothing less. You know us both, and you know it wouldn't have worked that way, Harry. And I bet you agree with what I did because you would have done the same thing."

Harry thought for a moment. Although he had originally been hurt because Draco hadn't told him about his problems and asked for help, Harry could definitely understand why he had done what he had done. So he settled for arguing something less.

"You aren't a slimy Slytherin git who changes his alliances at the drop of a hat," Harry said, slightly upset. Draco, however, could see right through it.

"Yeah, you may think so, but they wouldn't have agreed. I played double agent for the dark side, they would have wondered if I would do it for the light side as well as soon as the dark side offered me something worth my time and energy."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"I guess I can see your reasoning," Harry admitted.

"Good. It's about time you realized I am always right," Draco said with a smile, which Harry echoed.

"You just think you are, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am, quite a bit more often than you think I am, Mr. Potter."

"I love you, my little ferret."

"I love you too, potty. I love you too."

FIN

YAY! That's the end of the scenes! That does not mean that this is the end, however! I have one more chapter left to put up. Sorry it was so long coming, but I have been going through hell for the past….month or something. ^_^ One more chapter! Sad. ;-; You'll just have to look for some of my other stuff to keep you satisfied. PLEASE R&R! I really don't have any idea who reviewed recently, but I do love you and you all get something special…like…*thinks*…*rummages through desk drawer*…*rummages under bed* AHA! You all get patches! Cute slytherin and gryffindor patches to wear with pride! HEHEHEHE! Oh, and if you review, next time you will get something even cooler than patches and cake and icecream and stuff, but you have to review to get it! HA!

Well, remember, ONE MORE CHAPTER: THE EPILOGUE! After that, no more story, but there is one more chapter. PLEASE read and review and I will love you forever.

I am also welcoming story suggestions or anything like that. And if you wanna co-author a story with me, I will so totally love that too. Yay for senior skip day which allowed me to write this (03-03-03). Yay beans, and enjoy!

~Vividian


	26. Epilogue

Wow. Sorry it took me like two months. I've been having leg problems, health problems, school problems, and just about any other type of problem you can imagine. . It hasn't been my past few months. 

Ok, I will now shamelessly reciprocate the favor that a friend of mine has done me: I dedicate this chapter to _Dracavia_ for inspiring me to actually get this thing done. Here's a shameless plug: go read her story The Last Bright Light. It's really good! Yeah.

Go read.

Epilogue

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood in the bright sunlight at Hogsmead station, each with his own thoughts as he held the hand of his lover. Their thought, however, were on surprisingly similar tracks.

~Don't worry so much, Draco. Long-distance relationships work for wizards! We can apparate to see each other every day! Distance means nothing to wizards…~

[Harry, don't be so nervous. We're wizards, we can still see each other every day if we want to. Don't be so worried…]

They sighed in unison as the train appeared in the distance and Harry picked up his bag.

"So, I'll see you later tonight, then, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I can't wait to show you my real flat. Aside from all the cat hair, it's rather nice."

Snowball, sensing she was being talked about, mewed in her carrying case. Draco and Harry smiled.

"You still want my help moving your stuff back into the Manor tomorrow, right?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Despite everything, it has always been my home, and always will feel…'right' I guess."

Harry nodded, understanding what Draco was saying, and, more importantly, not saying. The train pulled up to the station before Harry had the courage to ask the one question that had been plaguing his thoughts for most of the day.

"This will work, won't it?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Our relationship over such a long distance."

"Of course it will," Draco replied, trying to reassure himself as much as Harry. "We're wizards, not muggles who are bound by distances. And besides that, I love you, and you love me, and for hearts in love, no distance is ever too great for that love to wane."

Harry chose not to reply verbally; rather, he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Draco's lips, much to the delight of Kat, who had just walked over to say goodbye to her favorite people to terrorize. The two broke apart and she looked very disappointed.

"Damn you. I never get to see anything good," she informed them.

"You know, we don't exist solely for your personal amusement," Draco responded, looking at her with distaste. He still hadn't gotten over the episode in Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, well you should." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why?"

"Because I brought you presents!" she said, offering them two wrapped boxes she had been hiding behind her back. She gave them to their recipients, and grinned.

"Why, thank you, Kat," Harry said, not entirely sure that he should open the gift ever, but not about to say that to her face. Draco was less kind.

"What's the booby trap?" Draco demanded. Kat grinned.

"As amusing as that would be, they aren't booby trapped. They're not even from the twin's joke shop. They're some charming things I picked up in a well-hidden store in town." Her grin was evil, and Harry decided to open his gift only in the solace of his own home.

"Let me guess," Draco said, far less disturbed. "You went to the charming shop hidden away on Likin Alley. The one with signs that say 'No One Under 18 Admitted, EVER!'"

Kat just grinned. Harry decided opening this in public would be a very bad idea.

"Where'd you get your fake ID?" Draco asked.

"Nooo Oooone…"

"George?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaayybeeeee."

"Charming. Well, look. It's time to go, Harry. I'll see you later tonight."

"Right," Harry said. He then gave Draco a sweet kiss (much to the enjoyment of Kat), and got on the train. Draco smiled at him.

"I love you!" Draco said. Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Drakkie. I love you too."

Fin

Alright. Wasn't that cute. I couldn't think of how to end it at the very last part, so this is what you get. It is kawaii, though.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who ever reviewed this thing. A few names pop up right away when I think about this thing, Grey Malfoy, being another special person to thank, as well as many more who reviewed. For all those who didn't review, but read anyways, thank you so much! I never would have finished this thing without every one of you.

On another note, I have been planning another story to fit into either this world I have created or another unrelated Harry Potter story, and I need your help. I want anyone out there who likes the Harry Potter cast and crew (and I'm hoping that's most of you) to do me a biiig favor. I want you to write fan letters to people in Harry Potter. Draco especially, but I can use letters to anyone. I already have one, plus one another person is writing, but I need many many more! Please feel free to e-mail them to me at vividian13@yahoo.com and make me one of the happiest writers around! Thanks!

Well, thanks to all of you who have read. This has been quite an adventure! I really appreciate all the reviews, and I would like to know how you enjoyed this story as a whole, if you feel like reviewing this chapter. (hint hint) Thanks so much for sticking with me through it all. Maybe some day I'll go through and revise the story and repost it. ^__^ Who knows. I'll see you all somewhere else, I guess!

~Vividian, your humble author-ess

PS go and look for some of my other stuff! I'm working on some original fiction right now, and I'll have that new story started probably by next week! Please R&R when you get a chance! Thanks and bye!


End file.
